


Kitten's Kommission Korner

by Imouto_Kitten



Category: Digimon Tamers, Dragonball, Fairly OddParents, Original - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Diapers, Dubious Consent, Futanari, Gen, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Prostate Milking, Shotacon, beastiality, commissions, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: A collection of stories I've written on commission.





	1. Impmon's Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato gets desperate during gym class, which leads to a rather interesting encounter with Impmon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this story: Shota, Yaoi, Male desperation, dubious consent, footjob, prostate milking, orgasm denial, implied voyeurism.
> 
> Author's notes: My second completed commission. Also, my first time writing desperation with a purely male focus, and my first time writing Yaoi. If you just want the Omo without the Yaoi, stop reading when you get to the foot massage.

Impmon's Joke by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by irvinegamer

Matsuda Takato wasn't having a very nice day. The stress of class and  
getting curb stomped by Hirokazu at the Digi-Battle Card Game he could  
handle, but he was nearly at his wits end trying to rein in Guilmon and  
Calumon's hijinks, the unintentionally destructive duo's innocent fun  
having nearly caused severe collateral damage to the school building  
more times that day than the tamer wanted to think about.

Fortunately, it was the last period of the day and he would soon be free  
to go play in Shinjuku Park where there was fewer things for his  
rambunctious digimon and his tiny friend to break. Less fortunately,  
Takato had been so busy trying to avoid any of the school's faculty and  
staff from discovering the two toddler-like digimon that he hadn't had a  
chance to use the toilet all day, and his bladder was now quite full. To  
make matters worse, instead of something like Japanese or math, a class  
where he could tune out the teacher and focus on holding, his last class  
of the day was gym class, where he'd be expected to stay in motion and  
to keep well-hydrated, and thanks to short-circuiting Guilmon and  
Calumon's latest stunt, he had been late to class and had to rush to  
change into his gym uniform with no time to take a pissin order to  
line-up with his classmates before Ms. Asagi would chew him out for  
being late.

Takato winces when Ms. Asagi announces, "Today, we're playing boys  
versus Girls dodgeball."

Deciding getting chewed out by the teacher would be less humiliating  
than wetting himself from a dodgeball to the bladder, Takato calls out,  
"Ms. Asagi, can I go use the restroom before we start?"

"Matsuda, that's 'may I go use the restroom', and no you may not!" Snaps  
the teacher, Takato snapping to attention at the reprimand as she  
continues, "You've used that excuse several times today, and I'm  
starting to think you're just trying to skip class. Besides, if you  
really needed to go that badly, you wouldn't have lolligagged on the way  
to class and would've had plenty of time to go while changing for gym."  
With that, she blows her whistle, signalling the start of the game.

'Just my luck,' thinks Takato as he tries to split his focus between not  
leaking and not getting hit, 'The one time I really need to go instead  
of just trying to get out of class before Guilmon and Calumon make a  
mess, she doesn't believe me.'

As the game progresses, Takato surprising himself with how well he's  
managing to avoid getting hit, he's grateful that Ruki doesn't go to his  
school, as he's sure the Digimon Queen wouldn't hesitate to capitalize  
on his plight and go out of her way to try and nail him square in the  
bladder with a dodgeball, though he's too distracted by his desperation  
to notice Juri deliberately targetting other boys when she has a clear  
shot to knock him out of the game.

When Ms. Asagi blows her whistle and calls for a mandatory water break,  
Takato shudders as he brings his water bottle to his lips, consuming  
extra liquid for his kidneys to turn into pee the last thing he wants to  
do even as he wonders why he remembers that now instead of during last  
week's test on the urinary system.

Fresh liquid working its way through his system, Takato can barely focus  
on the game once it resumes, and on more than one occasion, the ball  
misses him by mere inches as his bloated bladder grows ever more  
distracting.

The tamer takes periodic glances at the clock built into the scoreboard  
that's used when they play basketball in the gymnasium, and it is during  
one of these glances, revealing that its almost time to be dismissed  
that Takato fails to notice the dodgeball on a collision course with his  
lower abdomen. His distraction would've spelled doom for the goggleboy's  
bladder, but for Juri interposing herself between Takato and the ball,  
taking the hit, not that Takato really notices, so distracted by his  
desperation, even as the impact causes the girl to stumble, landing on  
her hands and knees, giving the boy a very nice view of her buruma-clad  
butt that would have him stammering shyly if he could think clearly at  
the moment.

Instead, Takato seems to not notice Juri right in front of him, nor Ms.  
Asagi blowing her whistle to declare, "Katou, Out!", the only thing  
managing to breakthrough his desperation fogged mind being the  
announcement a minute or so later of, "Time to wash-up and get ready to  
leave.

As the other boys in his class hit the showers, the sound of running  
water doing his aching bladder no favors, Takato runs straight to the  
toilets, only to be struck with terror at the sight that awaits him. For  
every toilet and every urinal has been reduced to a pile of smoldering  
porcelain fragments.

Had the tamer been able to think straight, he might've wondered if this  
was the aftermath of Guilmon doing some target practice with Pyrosphere,  
but instead, all he can think of is making a break for it and trying to  
reach another restroom.

Grabbing his school bag from his gym locker, Takato doesn't even think  
about changing out of his gym uniform as he runs out of the Boys' room  
and out of the school, making a beeline for Shinjuku Park.

Unbeknownst to the desperate tamer, the culprit behind the boys' toilets  
being destroyed had been lurking in the shadows, and Impmon chuckles to  
himself that the first casualty of him letting off some steam with his  
Bada Boom happened to be one of those goody goodies trying to enslave  
Digimon and limit their fun, the little devil deciding to follow the  
goggleboy and see what happens.

###

After a cross-city run, Takato reaches the park, ignorant of his  
stalker's presence, still in the white t-shirt and dark shorts of his  
gym uniform. Deducing that the boy must be absolutely bursting, the  
demonic digimon decides to run ahead to Takato's likely destination to  
foil any hope the tamer has of obtaining the relief he so clearly needs.

Reaching the stone hut housing the park's single occupancy, unisex  
bathroom, Impmon briefly ponders repeating what he did at the school,  
but upon noticing the key hanging next to the door decides that he has a  
better idea. Grabbing the key, Impmon locks the door to the restroom and  
then hides in the nearby bushes to enjoy the show.

Impmon doesn't have long to wait before Takato comes running up the dirt  
path, the tamer grabbing the door's handle with one hand, his other  
fisted in the crotch of his shorts. Much to Takato's dismay, the door  
doesn't budge, and after a glance to where the key normally hangs  
reveals it to be gone, the goggleboy simply hopes that there's someone  
inside who will be out shortly.

Takato bangs on the door with his free hand, Impmon grinning as,  
naturally, there's no response from within the empty, locked bathroom, a  
grin that only widens as Takato gives up on getting in, and with both  
hands now gripping his boyhood through his gym shorts, the tamer starts  
waddling towards the bush the digimon is hiding in.

Just as Takato is about to reach the bush, Impmon jumps out with a yell,  
startling the tamer and making him stumble backwards, landing on his  
butt in the dirt, the little devil laughing uproarously at the boy's  
reaction.

However, the jolt of hitting the ground is more than Takato's bloated,  
overburdened bladder can take, and though he maintains a deathgrip on  
his crotch, the tamer is helpless to prevent his golden waste water from  
streaming through his fingers, darkening his shorts even more than they  
already are and turning the dirt beneath him into mud as a puddle  
spreads out around him.

When he's finally done wetting himself, Takato, nearly in tears asks his  
tormentor, "Why did you do that?"

Halting in his laughter, the demonic Digimon replies, "Think of it as  
payback for trying to control digimon and stop them from having fun!"

"But I've never tried to stop Digimon from having fun..." protests the  
boy, looking rather pathetic sitting in a pissy mud puddle of his own  
making.

"Yeah, right!" declares Impmon with a sneer, I saw how ya got in the way  
everytime Guilmon and Calumon tried to have any fun today."

Takato opens his mouth to contradict Impmon's accusations when he  
notices something pointed and red sticking out from the dark purple skin  
around Impmon's crotch and instead asks, "What's that?!"

Following Takato's finger to where it's pointing and noticing that  
witnessing the tamers humiliation and subsequently berating the boy has  
gotten him aroused, Impmon replies, "What's the matter? Ain't ya never  
seen a digidick before?"

"A digi-dick?" asks the boy, seeming to barely comprehend the concept of  
digimon having such bits of anatomy.

Instead of answering the boy's confused question, Impmon starts circling  
the tamer, taking in his pissy, muddy form from every angle and silently  
admitting that Takato's pretty cute, for a human at least, not that the  
demonic digimon would ever speak suchh thoughts aloud.

"Let's say I'm willing to give yer way of thinking a try?" Says the  
digimon contemplatively, "How far are ya willing to go to prove yer  
right?" Grinning devilishly, he adds, "and more importantly, how far are  
ya willing to go to keep me from telling those other humans and all yer  
pet digimon about what I just saw? I bet that Girly with the Renamon and  
that little bunny dog would get a real kick out of taunting ya fer  
pissing yerself like a little baby just hatched from its digi-egg."

Blushing at the thought of the other tamers learning of his humiliation,  
but also determined to prove Impmon wrong about the relationship between  
humans and digimon, Takato replies with conviction, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" replies the little devil, grinning evilly.

"Anything!" Insists the tamer, his confidence rather incongruent with  
his current state.

Stopping in front of the prone boy, Impmon slides off one of his boots  
before asking, "How 'bout ya start by giving me a foot massage?" The  
demonic digimon is sure the human will be disgusted by the prospect, but  
is pleasantly surprised when, instead of backing away in revulsion,  
Takato takes the proffered foot in hand and starts rubbing it. The boy  
is clearly an amateur at this, his motions awkward, but between how much  
Impmon's feet were aching and the knowledge that he's bending another to  
his will result in the little devil enjoying this more than he should  
given Takato's lack of experience, and the digimon has to bite the  
inside of his cheek to avoid letting out a moan and giving away just how  
much he's enjoying the human's ministrations.

By the time Takato is done with the one foot, Impmon realizes that he  
sat down on a dry patch of dirt at some point, and without being told,  
Takato removes the digimon's other boot to massage that foot as well.

When Takato finishes with the second foot, Impmon comments, "Ya ain't  
half bad at that." before noticing a bulge in Takato's shorts. "What's  
this?" Asks the digimon, reaching a gloved paw for the waistband of  
Takato's shorts, "Did ya get excited from massaging my feet?"

Before Takato can reply, Impmon has pulled down the front of Takato's  
shorts to reveal the tamer's tighty whities, the front of them stained  
yellow from his accident, and his boyhood clearly tenting the briefs.  
Walking behind the boy, Impmon unties his bandanna from around his neck  
and uses the scrap of cloth to tie Takato's arms behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Asks the human, confused by the digimon's actions.

"relax," replies the devil, reaching down to part the fly of Takato's  
briefs and freeing the tamer's boyhood. Getting his first glance at the  
human's dick, Impmon lets out a laugh before commenting, "Wow! What a  
tiny cock! Yer what, twice my height and weight, yet mine must be like  
ten of yers!" Takato is probably about average for his age, but compared  
to the digimon's digihood, the boy does look quite underendowed,  
Impmon's member at least twice the length and widtth of Takato's.  
Reaching out with one of his still bare feet, Impmon takes Takato's  
shaft between two of his toes, and slides up and down the boy's length.  
Having never touched himself in such a manner and having no memories of  
having ever been touched there by another being, Takato can't help  
letting out a moan as Impmon gives him a footjob, and given the boy's  
utter inexperience, it isn't long before Impmon has the tamer on the  
verge of his first orgasm. Feeling ready to burst as surely as he did  
right before Impmon had startled him into wetting himself, though in a  
somewhat different and unfamiliar way, Takato wants to scream as Impmon  
suddenly removes his foot from the tamer's member.

"Before the boy can ask the devil why he stopped, Impmon barks out,  
"Turn around and lean forward!" Doing as he's told, Takato gets further  
instructions to, "Stick out yer butt!" and complying with this command as  
well, soon finds himself with his gym shorts yanked to his knees,  
revealing that the stains on his briefs extend over most of his butt  
before they too find their way to around his knees.

Impmon silently admire's Takato's cute, little butt for several seconds  
before reaching down to give the boy's balls a light squeeze, eliciting  
another moan from the human. Standing behind the boy, a gloved paw on  
each of the tamer's half-moons, Impmon spreads them apart and spits on  
the boy's puckered anus before lining his tip up with the boy's  
backdoor.

Takato lets out a high-pitched shriek, more from surprise than pain as  
Impmon drives his red hot digidick deep into the tamer's virgin bowels,  
and before the boy can question what the demonic digimon is doing,  
Impmon starts thrusting relentlessly into the boy's bowels.

As he fucks the human's ass, Impmon experiments with the angle of his  
thrusts, listening to the boy's moans as he searches for a certain spot,  
and when Takato lets out a particularly loud moan, the devil is sure  
he's found what he's looking for, namely the tamer's prostate. Grinning  
evilly, the demonic digimon focuses his efforts on repeatedly jabbing  
his cock into that quite sensitive gland, nearly sending the human boy  
into convulsions at the jolts of pleasure that shoot up his spine in  
response. At the same time, Impmon reaches around to stroke Takato's  
member, giving the boy enough stimulation to stay on a pre-orgasmic  
plateau, but never giving the boy that extra push over the edge.

Driving the boy crazy through the combination of edging and internal  
prostate massage, it isn't long before Impmon achieves his goal as  
Takato's dick erupts with a clear fluid as his prostate is milked  
denying his pubescent balls the opportunity to release their first batch  
of mature sperm. As the boy writhes in incomplete orgasm beneath him,  
Impmon's own cock erupts as well, the devil's potent digiseed flooding  
the boy's bowels as millions of digi-sperm start the futile search for  
an egg to fertilize.

As Impmon basks in afterglow and feeling quite proud of himself for  
marking the human boy as his bitch, he realizes that his own bladder has  
grown quite full, and not wanting to extricate himself from the tamer's  
ass quite yet, decides to let go right then and there, flooding Takato's  
guts even further with hot piss.

When Impmon finally pulls out of the human's rear, his digihood wilting  
as it slides back into its sheath, the demonic digimon comments, "Ya  
ain't a bad fuck." as he unties Takato's arms and replaces his bandanna  
around his neck.

Confused by the multitude of unfamiliar sensations he's experienced in  
the last few minutes, all the human boy can manage in reply is, "That  
was nice, we should do it again sometime."

As he slips back into his boots, the little devil is somewhat surprised  
that the human wants to have sex with him again, especially given how  
rough he was, and though he's quite happy with the prospect, he replies  
nonchalantly, "I'll give it a thought, toots." Before the boy can offer  
any further reply, the demonic digimon summons a fireball on the tip of  
his finger, and with a cry of "Bada Boom!" flashes the remnants of  
Takato's accident to steam, effectively drying the boy's clothes and the  
puddle he made. When the acrid vapor has dissipated, Impmon is gone and  
Takato can see the key for the restroom on the dirt were Impmon had been  
standing moments earlier.

Realizing Impmon must of taken the key, the tamer can't help  
thinking, 'I'm glad he did. I don't really understand what he did to me,  
but I liked it, and hopefully Impmon is at least a little closer to  
understanding that humans and digimon can be friends and that neither  
needs to eliminate or enslave the other.' Its at that moment that Takato  
feels Impmon's pee trying to force its way out of his ass, and not  
bothering to pull up his shorts, he grabs the key from the dirt, jumps to  
his feet and dashes for the door.

A little ways away, a certain girl watches from the bushes as Takato  
disappears into the restroom, her green dress hiked up around her waist  
as her handpuppet mimes licking her pussy. As Juri brings herself to  
climax, she lets out a barely audible whisper, "I wonder if I can  
convince Takato and Impmon to let me join them next time."


	2. Paris Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two British teenagers and their mothers head to Paris to check out the Fashion to celebrate the girls doing well on their A-Levels, and their small bladders cause some issues along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Pee Despeartion, wetting, use of incontinence pads.
> 
> Author's Notes: My first completed commission. The client wanted some desperation involving two mother-daughter pairs on a shoppping trip and I turneded it into a Tour of Parisian Fashion Houses. Please excuse any inaccuracies to how Paris High Fashion is in reality as I know very little about either Paris or Fashion.
> 
> Also, to any British Readers, as the characters here are meant to be British, but I'm American, feel free to Brit-pick this work.

Paris Desperation by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by Anonymous

The sun was barely rising over the Paris skyline when Hannah and Susan,  
both girls still wearing silken nightgowns of a cut just modest enough  
to be worn in mixed company barge into the hotel room shared by their  
mothers, trying to wake the older ladies and behaving more like children  
on Christmas morning than young adults who recently got the results of  
their A-levels and would be starting Uni in the fall. As their mothers  
stir from their slumber and rub the sleep from their eyes, they can't  
really blame their daughters for being excited and wanting to get an  
early start. After all, the younger girls have long admired, nearly  
obsessed, over the various magazines highlighting the latest fashions to  
come out of the Parisian Boutiques almost as long as the younger pair  
have been friends, and now they would finally get to visit those  
boutiques in person.

Andrea is the first of the mothers to get out of bed, her golden blonde  
ringlets cascading off her shoulders as she smoothes out her own, rather  
conservative nightgown and turns her Sapphire eyes upon Hannah, her  
daughter being the splitting image of Andrea at that age.

"Well, you two seem quite eager for our tour of the fashion district."  
Comments the elder blonde.

"I would've liked another hour or two of sleep," grumbles Mary, Susan's  
mother as she runs her hands through her chestnut hair to remove the  
worst of her bedhead, her emerald green eyes locking with her daughters  
as she adds, "But clearly, my daughter and niece in all but blood don't  
want to waste any of our brief time south of the channel." Like their  
friends, Mary and Susan are practically mirror images of each other  
despite the roughly quarter century difference in age.

Andrea and Mary had been friends for as long as they could remember and  
were closer than most actual sisters they knew, and had even fallen in  
love, gotten married, gotten pregnant, and gave birth on nearly  
identical timelines, and Hannah and Susan, only a day apart in age had  
followed in their footsteps.

As the suite they were renting for the weekend only had two showers,  
Andrea offered to prepare breakfast and Susan volunteered to help her  
while Mary and Hannah got ready to head out.

The aroma of freshly brewed French Roast coffee is soon filling the  
luxury hotel suite, and as the quartet sit down to a hearty breakfast,  
all partake not only of the coffee, but also of the freshly squeezed  
orange juice Andrea prepared.

As Mary and Hannah take care of cleaning up after breakfast, Andrea and  
Susan take their turn to freshen up for the day ahead.

As the quartet get ready to hit the boutiques, the daughters wearing  
coordinating designer blouses and skirts over summer leggings, and the  
mothers in simple form fitting tops and yoga pants, Mary asks, "Did the  
two of you remember to use the loo?"

"Mo-ooom!" cries Susan at her mothers question, "I'm not a little kid  
anymore."

"That may be true," comments Andrea, but you two will always be our  
babies, and besides, we've got a busy day ahead."

"We're good to go!" Insistes Hannah, her friend nodding in agreement as  
they head towards the exit to their suite, their mothers only a few  
steps behind their daughters.

###

Despite their insistance that they were fine when they left the hotel,  
the quartet are only an hour into their tour of the Parisian Fashion  
Houses when both Hannah an Susan feel the first twinge of what a mistake  
it was to drink so much coffee and juice at breakfast and then skip the  
loo before setting out. Truth be told, both of the recent highschool  
graduates had a history of bladder issues, both having been in pull-ups  
when they started kindergarten, and having been nearly ten before they  
could consistently have sleepovers without one, or more often, both of  
them wetting the bed. It had been years since either had had a full  
blown accident, but they still had below average holding capacity, and  
both of them knew it.

But neither of the younger pair of ladies bring up their growing need,  
not wanting to admit that their mothers were right, and besides, they're  
having too much fun trying on various designer dresses, comparing the  
myriad of fashion accessories on offer, and generally indulging their  
shared passion for fashion the way a kid in a candyshop with an infinite  
allowance would indulge their sweet tooth.

Unbeknownst to the daughters, however, the mothers are facing a similar  
predicament. Though neither Andrea nor Mary have ever admitted such to  
their not-so-little girls, Susan and Hannah undoubtedly inherited their  
small bladders from their mothers, and now both of the elder pair of  
ladies are regretting allowing themselves to get caught up in their  
daughters' excitement to the point they too skipped the loo before  
leaving the hotel, and to insist on a pit stop at this point would both  
make them look like hypocrites for not following their own advice not to  
mention would likely put a damper on their daughters enjoying themselves  
when the whole point of this trip was to reward the younger pair for  
doing well on an important milestone in their education.

So all four of the lovely ladies, mothers and daughters, blondes and  
brunettes try to put their tiny tinkle tanks out of mind as they  
continue their journey from one boutique to the next.

This is easier said than done, however as their kidneys all continue to  
process the liquids they had with breakfast, more pee pouring into their  
puny piddle pots with every store visited and all the bending over, leg  
lifting, strutting and twirling involved with every outfit change as  
they all try on dozens of different ensembles, modeling each for the  
others' opinion of how each one looks on each girl only serving to  
agitate their bursting bladders.

On more than one occasion, Hannah and Susan freeze midstep as a bit of  
pee slips past their dwindling control to dampen their knickers, both  
girls hoping their mothers didn't notice and worrying that the next leak  
will soak through to their leggings, or worse, be the leak that shatters  
the dam, and as humiliating as it would be for either of them to wet at  
their age, the thought of having an accident while trying on a designer  
dress is absolutely mortifying.

The mothers, with a couple decades extra practice under their belts do a  
better job of maintaining their composure whenever a leak gets out, and  
both are glad they decided to wear piddle pads to help absorb their  
minor accidents.

As lunchtime rolls around, the quartet find themselves at the base of  
the Eiffel Tower, and they take the lifts up to the lower observation  
deck. As they step out of the lifts, all four of their tiny tinkle tanks  
throbbing terribly, threatening total containment failure, they all  
decide to make a beeline for the toilets before hitting up the  
restaurants for lunch. Fortunately, the lines are mercifully short, and  
all four girls barge into their respective stalls, Hannah and Susan  
hiking up their skirts and yanking down their leggings and knickers  
while Andrea and Mary yank down their yoga pants and underwear, none of  
them fully seated before their trapped tinkle thrusts through their  
tired tinkle tubes to torrent into the toilet bowls beneath each of  
them, each letting out a sigh of relief as their overburdened bladders  
can finally relax.

As their streams slow to mere trickles, each girl examines the damage  
caused by their various leaks throughout the morning, both Hannah and  
Susan noticing the rather obvious yellow stains in the gussets of their  
knickers, both worried that the smell might become strong enough to be a  
dead giveaway to their piddle problems, and though neither girl has any  
idea what is going on in the other's stall, they come to the same  
solution, digging out a small bottle of perfume from their shopping and  
giving their knickers a small spritz in hopes of masking the scent of  
their pee.

Meanwhile, both Andrea and Mary decide their pads have taken as much of  
a soaking as they can handle without swelling to the point they would be  
obvious under their tight trousers, discarding them in the toilet as  
they retrieve clean pads from their purses.

After wiping and flushing, the quartet wash their hands in mutual  
silence, none willing to admit just how close they came to completely  
wetting themselves.

###

As the quartet enjoy a leisurely lunch at one of the Eiffel Tower's  
restaurants, Andrea peruses the fashion section of a tourist brochure,  
and coming across a schedule of local events, announces, "There are  
quite a few runway shows scheduled for this afternoon." Turning to her  
daughter and honorary niece, she asks, "Would the two of you like to  
attend one?"

"Sounds Awesome!" cry Hannah and Susan in near unison.

Smiling at the younger ladies' enthusiasm, Mary comments, "You know,  
Andrea and I were once offered jobs as runway models."

"Really?" Asks Susan, skeptically. Sure her mother was pretty, but the  
younger brunette can't imagine her mother on the runway.

"Oh yes," replies Andrea, "Though we ultimately turned down the offer."

"Why would you do that?" asks Hannah.

"Because we wanted to start families with your fathers instead of being  
famous." replies Mary.

After finishing their lunch and deciding their plans for the afternoon,  
the quartet leave the Eiffel tower, the morning's minor mishaps  
forgotten.

###

Hannah and Susan are practically bouncing as the quartet take their  
seats for the fashion show they chose to attend, and it is with much  
impatience that the two teenagers wait for the auditorium lights to dim  
and the runway spotlights to ignite.

However, the show has barely started when Hannah and Susan's petite  
piddle pots start to scold them for how quickly they forgot the lesson  
of that very morning. They had gotten a lot of exercise going from  
boutique to boutique that morning and the summer heat was already  
starting to be annoying, so they had drank a lot at lunch, and in their  
excitement to be attending a runway show, they had neglected to visit  
the toilets before finding their seats.

At first, the two soon-to-be uni students simply cross their legs and  
thank their lucky stars they don't have all the movement from that  
morning to agitate their bladders, neither wanting to miss even a minute  
of the show to take care of their problem, but as time goes on, model  
after model taking their turn on the runway to show off the latest  
fashions, the two girls grow more and more desperate.

Hannah subconsciously grips her chair's armrests until her knuckles turn  
white as her first leak of the afternoon dampens her knickers, not  
noticing Susan shoving a hand between her thighs as she experiences the  
same, both girls hoping no one notices their condition in the dark  
auditorium.

Their mothers aren't doing much better, both scolding themselves for  
getting caught up in their daughter's excitement once again, and though  
the older ladies wouldn't be too bothered by missing part of the show,  
the auditorium is nearly packed, and they're near the middle of the row.  
Given how many strangers, some of whom likely don't speak English they'd  
have to disturb to get out, they decide to try and wait until the show  
is over, both hoping their piddle pads are up to the task of catching  
their leaks in the meantime.

When the last model exits the runway and the spotlights cut out as the  
rest of the auditorium returns to normal illumination, the quartet let  
out a sigh of relief before realizing the next hurdle that stands  
between them and relief. Since the show was nearly sold out, there are a  
lot of people trying to file out of the auditorium, and between being  
near the middle of the row, needing to move slower than usual with their  
thighs pressed together, and not wanting their bursting bladders to be  
jostled by others in the crowd, they end up among the last to complete  
the journey out into the lobby.

Just as they think they're home free, they look for the signs  
identifying the restrooms and all four get a feeling that the waste  
waters in their lower abdomens just turned to lead when they see a line  
at least three dozen long waiting to get into the Ladies' room.

All four barely resisting the urge to break into a potty dance then and  
there, they silently agree it would be quicker to return to their hotel  
than try to last long enough to make it through that long a line.

###

The walk back to their hotel doesn't take long, but feels like it took  
forever with their full bladders demanding they be emptied, and as they  
stand outside the door to their luxury suite, Andrea is barely  
maintaining her outward composure as she pulls the key from her purse.

As her mother nearly fumbles the key in the attempt to get it into the  
lock, Hannah, hand bunching her skirt against her crotch as she  
shamelessly dances in place like a girl a third her age, cries out,  
"Hurry Mom, I need the loo!" and Susan, in no better shape can only nod  
her agreement.

After a few more tries, Andrea gets the key into the lock, but she  
freezes in the middle of turning the key as an unusually long spurt  
escapes into her piddle pad. Cursing under her breath, she tries in vain  
to halt the flow, the crotch of her yoga pants bulging noticeably as the  
pad tries to absorb all of Andrea's accident, but even as the pad  
reaches saturation, the blonde's pee continues to flow, darkening first  
the crotch of her yoga pants and then her inner thigh by several shades.

Mary's bladder begs her to follow the example of her sister in all but  
blood, but she instead pushes Andrea aside to finish unlocking and oepn  
the door, dashing inside, quickly followed by Hannah and Susan.  
Unfortunately for the brunette matriarch, she only makes it a few steps  
into the suite's common room before she meets the same fate as Andrea,  
her own yoga pants darkening several shades as her piddle pad overflows.

Too concerned with their own throbbing tinkle tanks to pay attention to  
the fact both their mothers just wet themselves like little girls,  
Hannah and Susan continue their mad dash for the toilet. Unfortunately,  
while the suite has two bathrooms, they both head for the one in the  
bedroom the daughters are sharing for this mini-holiday, and just as  
their salvation is within sight, the pair get into a shoving match over  
who gets to use the toilet.

The fight is over in a matter of seconds, Hannah pushing Susan to the  
floor as she nearly rips her leggings in her haste to get her garments  
down to sit upon the porcelain throne.

As Hannah's tinkle torrents into a toilet bowl for the second time that  
day, the jolt as Susan's butt slams into the tiled floor spells doom for  
the brunette's bloated bladder as a pint of pent-up piddle pours forth  
in a powerful stream gushing through her gusset to stain her once  
pristine white leggings an obvious yellow.

The two friends, sisters in all but blood just like their mothers lock  
eyes before their gazes trail downward, Hannah getting a good look at  
Susan wetting her leggings and Susan catching the slightest glimpse of  
Hannah's stream pouring from her girlhood. Blushing furiously, the two  
girls avert their gazes and an awkward silence falls over the bathroom  
as they finish emptying their bladders, the slight hiss of susan's  
stream and the melodic tinkle of Hannah's fading away as they slow to a  
trickle and then halt.

The silence is broken when Mary steps into the bathroom and says  
teasingly, "Looks like my little girl didn't make it either."

"Mo-ooom!" cries Susan, vainly trying to pull her skirt down over her  
knees to hide that she's sitting in a puddle of her own piddle.

Before Mary can embarrass her daughter further, Andrea joins the group,  
commenting, "And if that yellow stain I spy is any indicator, it was  
only a coin flip that kept my daughter from being the one sitting in a  
puddle of her own making." Though Hannah has more success hiding said  
stain.

"Since at least three of us need a bath and I suspect Hannah is feeling  
a little less than fresh as well," starts Mary, having mercy on the  
younger girls, "How about we take advantage of the fact this suite came  
equipped with a hot tub and then order room service for supper?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Says Hannah, standing up and pulling up  
her knickers and leggings, not bothering to wipe before reaching her  
hand out to help Susan to her feet, "Sorry about shoving you out of the  
way like that."

"It's okay," replies Susan, "besides, I was trying to do the same."

Having made up, the young ladies follow their mothers into the suite's  
other bathroom, where there's a family sized hot tub. The quartet strip  
out of their clothes, forming two piles, one for wet and one for dry,  
and while the girls notice their mothers removing the now pee-soaked  
piddle pads from their knickers, neither comment on it as they climb  
into the hot water, their muscles relaxing and making them realize just  
how tiring their day has been. As the mothers join their daughters in  
the oversized tub, all for ladies let out a sigh of contentment.


	3. Takato's Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato is visited by Impmon and Juri. Admiration of his artistic skills coupled with full bladders, misunderstandings, and jealousy lead interesting places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Human/Digimon, bisexuality, pee desperation/wetting, loli/shota, deflowering, I think that covers all the bases.
> 
> Author's notes: This is a sequel to Impmon's Joke, commissioned by the same person who commissioned that story. There's overall less omo, but quite a bit more character development and lemon. Plus, Juri is now a main character and Guilmon isn't just mentioned.

Takato's Models by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by Irvinegamer

As the morning sun streams in through his window blinds, Takato lays  
sprawled on his bed, nothing but a white t-shirt and matching boxers  
covering the young boy as he kicked his covers off during the night.  
Thanks to it being Sunday and thus no school, the tamer had intended to  
sleep in, and was in the middle of reliving his surprisingly pleasant  
encounter with Impmon from the other day within his dreams, a smile  
plastered on his sleeping face even as drool leaks from the corner of  
his mouth.

However, much to the boy's dismay, he is drawn from the world of dreams  
and back to the waking world by an insistant rapping on his bedroom  
window. Groaning as his pleasant dream is interrupted, he glances down  
to see that he's tenting his boxers. Blushing, he grabs his blue hoodie  
from one of his bed posts, trying to conceal his morning wood, something  
that never happened prior to being sodomized by Impmon, but has been a  
daily occurance since, He gets out of bed and walks over to his window.

Raising the blinds, the tamer comes face-to-face with the diminutive  
digital devil who had featured prominantly in his dream, and opening the  
window to let Impmon in, Takato asks, "What are you doing here, Impmon?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Lies the imp,  
not willing to admit he missed the human he now thought of as his bitch  
as he looks around the messy room and comments, "What a dump."

Stirring from the nest he made of a pile of his tamer's dirty laundry,  
Guilmon interrupts any chance the boy has to formulate a response to  
Impmon's casual insult with a whine of ,"Takatomon, Guilmon is hungry!  
Guilmon want breakfast!"

Seeing the digimon whose nightly intrusions into his dreams are  
responsible for his boyhood's current condition has done nothing to help  
the boy calm his newfound hormones, and he takes the opportunity  
provided by Guilmon's plea for food to excuse himself, grabbing a pair  
of his gray capris and a clean pair of briefs. before exiting the room,  
a hasty cry of "Don't start a fire fight while I'm gone!" thrown over  
his shoulder at the two virus types.

Locking himself in the bathroom, Takato splashes his face with cold  
water from the tap as he shakes his head, trying to clear it of images  
of him on his knees in the dirt while Impmon plows his ass and willing  
his erection to go away. Once he's composed himself, he pulls his hoodie  
on and discards his boxers in favor of putting on the briefs and capris.

Now fully dressed, Takato heads downstairs to find his parents busy with  
the mid-morning rush in the Bakery, the elder Matsudas barely pausing to  
tell their son good morning. Not wanting to interrupt his parents at  
work, He heads to the part of the Bakery's kitchen that serves the  
family's own needs and fills a basket with the day old bread his parents  
are too proud to sell, and given the warm weather outside coupled with  
the apartment's AC being on the fritz and the steam from the bakery  
rising into the living space, decides to prepare a pitcher of lemonade  
for himself and the two digimon waiting for him upstairs.

With the bread and beverage in tow, along with three drinking vessels,  
including one made of a durable plastic Takato hopes Guilmon won't be  
able to break easily, Takato returns to his room, and is both surprised  
and relieved to find, instead of evidence of the two virus types trying  
to fry each other, the two sitting around, the imp studying some things  
on Takato's desk, and the dino looking rather bored.

While Guilmon proceeds to stuff his face with all the manners of a rowdy  
toddler, Takato pours a Glass of lemonade for his guest and offers it to  
Impmon along with one of the larger rolls he kept out of the dino's  
reach, "Here, try some of the bread from my family's bakery. It's day  
old, but its still pretty good." Taking the roll without a word of  
thanks, Impmon takes a large bite and chews as he examines a notebook  
that was on Takato's desk.

The bread is a bit dry, and Impmon has to chase it with plenty of  
lemonade, and despite wielding fire like a toy, the heat is still enough  
to add to his thirst, but he eventually comments, "This grub ain't  
half-bad, and ya say this isn't even the fresh stuff?" as he takes  
another bite. Before Takato can reply, he realises that the notebook  
Impmon is studying is the one containing all of the tamer's notes on  
guilmon, and that in particular, Impmon is studying Takato's original  
sketch of the dino. Swallowing the mouthful of bread he's chewing,  
Impmon looks up at the tamer and asks, "Did ya draw this yourself?"

"Yes I did!" replies the boy, "That image was the blueprint for  
Guilmon's appearance."

"Not bad," adds the little devil, Takato puffing out his chest in  
artistic pride, deducing that Impmon likes his art even more than he  
lets on, "If yer this good with a lame lizard as the subject, I bet ya  
could do something really nice with a prime specimen such as my self."

"Um..." starts the boy hesitantly, deciding to stroke the demonic  
digimon's ego a bit, "Would you like me to paint your portrait?"

"Sure, why not?" replies the devil, Jumping up and standing in Takato's  
desk chair as the boy prepares an easil with a large sheet of white  
poster board and paints for the spur of the moment art project and  
Takato dons a white apron stained with splotches of many colors.

As the tamer slips fully into artist mode, he asks Impmon to "Strike a  
pose." and in response, the little devil puffs out his chest,  
straightens his legs shoulder width apart, and placing one hand on his  
hip, points the other hand to the ceiling, summoning a fireball on his  
extended finger as a triumphant expression crosses the digimon's face.  
"That's great!" declares Takato as he dips his brush into a mixture of  
purple and black paint to start outlining the contours of his model's  
svelt frame.

As the artist starts to get into his work, Impmon realizes a small  
problem with this plan of action as he feels a small twinge in his  
bladder as the lemonade he drank starts working its way through his  
system. Naturally, admitting that he shares such a need with humans is  
something the little devil's pride won't allow, so Impmon initially  
ignores it, but as time passes, the human taking his sweet time with  
each stroke of the brush, the digimon's bladder grows more and more  
full.

Unbeknownst to Impmon, Takato's slow and steady progress on the portrait  
of the demonic digimon has less to do with the tamer being overly  
cautious to ensure every stroke is just right and more with the artist  
being distracted as he examines every inch of his model's body. Impmon  
doesn't have the well-defined muscles Guilmon has nor the sleek curves  
that make Renamon's agility obvious at a glance, and yet Takato can't  
help thinking that the digimon before him's body conceals a greater  
power than one would expect in such a small package.

Starting to grow impatient and desperate to relieve his bladder, Impmon  
starts to tap his foot, only for Takato to reprimand, "Stop fidgeting,  
or I'm going to mess up." The digimon willing himself to hold still  
despite the growing pressure in his lower abdomen.

Having long run out of bread to eat and lemonade to drink, and growing  
bored with watching his fellow virus-type standing around and his tamer  
painting, Guilmon sneaks off without either the human or the other  
digimon noticing, and just as Impmon is about to swallow his pride and  
ask for a break, the dino returns and captures his tamer's attention  
with a cry of, "Takatomon! Guilmon went potty, and now the bathroom is  
flooding!"

"Again?" replies the tamer in exasperation, setting down his paintbrush  
and following Guilmon, he finds that indeed, the bathroom is flooded,  
the toilet overrunning from where Guilmon clearly tried to flush too  
much toilet paper at once. Sliding a hand down his face, the human  
manages to stop the running water and mop up the worst of the spill with  
some dirty towels, but the clog proves resistant to Takato's attempts to  
dislodge it with the plunger.

Returning to his room, Takato announces, "Well, looks like the toilet is  
clogged until my parents are done working the bakery for the day and my  
dad can help unclog it." Impmon shows no outward reaction to this news,  
but internally, he's filled with a sense of dread, knowing he now has no  
chance of relieving himself without running off.

Agitated by Guilmon's mishap with the toilet, Takato returns to his  
painting,, using the quiet activity to help calm his nerves as  
unbeknownst to the artist, his model continues to suffer in silence from  
a sloshing, overstretched bladder.

###

Meanwhile, Juri is making her way to the Matsuda Bakery, her thoughts in  
turmoil as she stares at the Impmon card clutched in her hand, barely  
paying attention to where she's going. She has no idea who that boy  
cosplaying as the digimon depicted on the card was, but ever since she  
witnessed that boy having sex with Takato right outside the restroom in  
Shinjuku park the other day, she hasn't been able to get that scene out  
of her head. On the one hand, she feels hatred towards the mystery boy  
as it looked like he was raping the boy she's been crushing on since she  
first started thinking of boys as cute rather than icky. On the other  
hand, she feels jealousy as it looked like Takato was actually enjoying  
the boy's rough treatment of her crush. On the third hand, her girlhood  
gets all warm and tingly every time she thinks back to what she saw, and  
her dreams the last few nights have featured her mustering the courage  
to walk up to them and asking to join in instead of standing out of  
sight and playing with herself as she enjoyed the show they were  
unknowingly putting on for an audience of one.

"Ruff!" cries her handpuppet as she resorts to having a mock  
conversation with the felt toy to try and make sense of her tangled  
thoughts, "You should just tell Takato how you feel!"

"But what if he doesn't like girls?" Replies Juri, voicing her biggest  
insecurity, "He seemed to like what that cosplaying boy was doing, and  
while I'm sure he was on the verge of wetting his gym shorts, he didn't  
seem to notice when I practically had my butt in his face after letting  
that dodgeball hit me."

"Ruff! You'll never know if you don't ask!" insists the puppet,  
"Besides, even if he did enjoy what that other boy was doing, maybe he  
likes both boys and girls!"

"I suppose, but-"

"Ruff! Besides, if you stay quiet, he might never notice you even if  
he'd be receptive to your confession! Plus, You'll need to confess to  
him if you really want a threesome with Takato and the mystery boy."

Juri blushes at the puppet's words, knowing that the puppet saying that  
is practically the same as her admitting such a desire aloud herself.

Realizing that she's reached the Bakery, Juri halts her conversation  
with herself, still not entirely sure what to do regarding her feelings.

Entering the bakery, Juri barges through a door marked 'employees Only'  
without slowing down, not slowing in her stride as she calls to her  
crush's parents, "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda!"

The two adults barely acknowledge the girl with a cry of "Takato should  
be up in his room." As Juri passes through the kitchens and climbs the  
stairs to the living area, discarding her sneakers by the shoe rack and  
padding in socked feet to Takato's bedroom.

Deciding to surprise the boy she's been crushing on for months, Juri  
doesn't bother knocking as she turns the knob and pushes Takato's door  
open.

As the girl enters the room and spots the digimon standing on Takato's  
desk chair in a pose that reminds her of a picture of the Statue of  
Liberty she once saw in a book about foreign landmarks, the human boy  
isn't the only one surprised as Juri lets out a yell of, "You're that  
boy from the park!" Before anyone can react properly to her presence,  
Takato frozen in fear at being caught red-handed with Digimon in his  
room, Guilmon too naive to realize there's a problem, and Impmon too  
distracted by his bloated bladder to react normally, Juri has tackled  
the little devil to the floor and is trying to rip his head off,  
thinking its a well made mask, yelling, let's see who you really are!"

Unfortunately for Impmon, in addition to the humiliation of being caught  
off guard by a human girl and thrown to the floor by said human girl,  
having nearly twice his weight landing on top of him as he impacts the  
floor face first is more than his bladder can take and it isn't long  
before Juri jumps back, abandoning her attempts to unmask the digimon as  
the carpet beneath her knees grows warm and wet.

Freed from the human sitting on his lower back, Impmon rolls over to  
glare at his assailant, but any intimidation factor is ruined by the  
golden liquid gushing from his crotch and soaking into Takato's carpet,  
forming an ever larger wet spot.

Once Impmon is empty and still thinking he's a little boy in a costume,  
Juri approaches the still stunned devil, and stopping just short of  
stepping on wet carpet, she looks down on the digimon she caused to have  
an accident, and with maternal instincts kicking in, she bends down and  
picks up the wet, little devil and declares, "Poor thing, being careful  
to keep her arms outstretched enough to avoid getting her dress wet.

Finally snapping out of the shock of actually wetting himself, Impmon  
struggles in Juri's grip, demanding, "Hey! Let go of me, girly!"

"Oh, aren't you a little cutie!" replies Juri, leaning in to kiss the  
digimon on his cheek.

"Hey, girly! I ain't cute! Now let go of me!" cries the demonic digimon  
finally managing to wriggle out of her grip and running to hide from the  
crazy girl behind Guilmon.

Finally noticing the other digimon, "Another one? Just how many  
cosplaying little boys do you know Takato? And what is he supposed to  
be? I don't recognize him from any of the cards I have."

Finally finding his voice, Takato replies, "His name is Guilmon. He  
doesn't have any cards because I made him myself." Taking a deep breath,  
Takato prepares to deliver the real bombshell, "Juri, Guilmon and Impmon  
aren't little boys in costumes, they're real digimon."

Juri blinks a few times in disbelief, but upon realizing she didn't see  
any of the usual tells Takato shows when lying and knowing the boy can't  
lie to save his life and he only gets away with half the excuses he  
gives Ms. Asagi because their teacher is overly trusting of her  
students, the girl collapses to her knees, sitting on her heels as she  
asks in disbelief, "They're real? Digimon are real? I tackled a real  
Impmon to the floor without getting a face full of fireball?"

After getting some more day-old bread and refilling the lemonade  
pitcher, Takato manages to calm Juri from her shock and properly  
introduce her to the two virus-types. Guilmon and Juri getalong well  
almost immediately while Impmon gives the human girl the cold shoulder,  
but refrains from trying to burn her with his fire in retaliation for  
her tackling him and making him wet himself.

After enjoying a late breakfast of bread and lemonade, Juri notices the  
painting Takato had been working on when she burst in, complimenting,  
"You're a really good artist, Takato."

Blushing, the boy replies, "Th-thank you, Juri."

Juri feels a bit self-conscious about being in the room with her crush,  
the digimon she witness Takato having sex with in the park, and another  
digimon who seems to have the mentality of a kindergartener, and while  
having the two virus-types there makes her plan to confess her feelings  
seem inappropriate, she still wants to do something to try and capture  
Takato's interest, and as she examines the incomplete portrait of  
Impmon, the perfect way of doing so hits her. "Takato," starts the girl,  
blushing as she offers, "would you like me to model for you as well?"

"Uh, sure." answers the boy, feeling just as nervous about having Juri  
model for him as she is at the thought of modeling for him.

As Takato sets aside Impmon's portrait to dry and prepares a clean  
posterboard, Juri hands her puppet to Guilmon, saying, "Take care of  
this for me, okay?" the red dino seeming overjoyed at having a toy to  
play with. Approaching Takato's desk chair, an image of herself in only  
her underwear, or even completely naked, leaning over the chair with her  
butt jutting in Takato's direction, one knee resting in the chair as she  
coyly looks over her shoulder at the boy flashes through her mind,  
making her face go crimson. She wants to intice him, but surely that  
would be too bold even if they were alone, and she shakes her head to  
clear it of the image as she decides on something more subtle.

Sitting down, Juri parts her knees before lifting one foot to rest her  
heel on the edge of the seat, pulling her green dress over her raised  
knee. This position exposes the inside of the thigh that's down and the  
back of the raised thigh while also lifting the front hem of her dress  
just enough to give someone sitting at a low enough angle a view up her  
dress to see that her yellow panties match her shirt and socks.  
Interleaving her fingers, Juri rests her hands upon her raised knee  
before resting her chin upon her hands, looking not at Takato, but  
rather at a blank expanse of wall as if staring off into the distance.

As Takato begins painting Juri's portrait, the girl's mind starts to  
retread the thoughts that plagued her on the walk over, now with the  
knowledge that Impmon is a real digimon and not just a boy in a costume,  
and while she had mentioned the park when she first laid eyes on the  
digimon as he posed for his own portrait, if either the human or the  
digimon had connected her words to what she witnessed in the park,  
neither had said anything.

However, as her thoughts go round in circles, the lemonade she drank  
starts working its way through her system, and it isn't long before she  
feels a twinge from her tinkle tank. Wishing now that she had chosen to  
pose with one leg crossed over the other with her hands in her lap, her  
eyes roam over the room, looking for anything to distract her from her  
need to pee, knowing there's no way she can close her legs without  
ruining Takato's work and finding the thought of excusing herself with  
three males in the room too embarrassing to contemplate.

Meanwhile, Takato has noticed how the way Juri is sitting gives a clear  
view up her dress, his cheeks pink as he can't help but stare as he  
spends an inordinate amount of time on the detailed brush strokes that  
define the portrait version of Juri's thighs and panties.

Juri's roaming eyes notice the pink on Takato's cheeks, her own changing  
color to match as she wonders, 'did he see? Does he like what he sees?'  
and as she starts to grow hopeful that he feels the same way she does,  
the warmth in her cheeks starts spreading throughout her body, and she  
soon finds herself concerned with the possibility of soaking her  
underwear with something other than pee.

Neither human notices where the other is looking, but Impmon, who's been  
observing the two humans picks up on the shy glances they're giving each  
other, and from his spot sitting on the floor, he can see not only  
Juri's exposed panties, but also Takato starting to tent his capris,  
though the boy's painter's apron conceals this fact from Juri's covert  
gaze.

Starting to suspect that the two preteens want each other as mates but  
aren't voicing their desires for some reason, Impmon looks the girl up  
and down, and deciding she's even cuter than Takato, not that he'd admit  
that aloud, he decides to try and goad her into making a move in hope of  
having some fun with both humans.

Copying a chant he overheard some boys in the park using to tease a  
girl, Impmon calls out mockingly to Juri, "Hey Girly, I see London, I  
see France, I see someone's underpants!" causing the color in her cheeks  
to spread over her entire face and turn crimson as she realizes Takato  
wasn't the only one she was showing off her panties to. Takato opens his  
mouth to scold the little devil, but before the human boy can say  
anything, the demonic digimon continues, "And if that bulge in lover  
boy's pants is any indicator, I'm not the only one who saw."

Impmon walks over to the stunned artist and reaches under the apron to  
rub the boy through his capris. Seeing this causes Juri's jealousy to  
spike, and jumping up from her seat, she yells, "Get away from him, you  
incubus!" as she lunges for Takato and knocks Impmon to the side.  
Determined to prove she can pleasure Takato just as well, no better than  
Impmon, Juri wastes no time pulling down the front of her crush's capris  
and freeing his member from his briefs before taking it in her mouth,  
the boy nearly dropping his brush and palette as he starts moaning at  
being engulfed in a warm, wet mouth for the first time.

As Takato's brain catches up with what's happening, he sets down his  
tools and hangs his apron from the back of his easil to avoid getting  
paint on Juri before running his fingers through the girl's hair as he  
comments, "Juri, that feels amazing!"

Pulling her mouth off his cock, the shaft now slippery with her saliva,  
Juri strokes him as she replies, I'm glad you like it, Takato." Juri  
then lets out a gasp as she feels something nuzzling her between her  
legs. Looking over her shoulder, she sees that Guilmon, having grown  
bored with playing with her puppet, is sniffing at her crotch, and she  
uses her free hand to lightly smack the naive dino on his muzzle as she  
scolds, "Stay away from there, Takato gets dibs on all my holes."

"But it smells so nice!" replies Guilmon, rubbing the spot where she hit  
him.

"Lover boy sure is lucky if he gets to plow all of yer holes, Girly."  
cuts in Impmon.

Glancing back and forth between the two digimon, Juri notices that both  
of their digi-dicks have emerged from their sheathes, Impmon's looking  
quite similar to Takato's aside from its crimson coloring and greater  
length and girth while Guilmon's is a darker red to match his scales and  
tapers to a point, longer than Impmon's, though narrower for most of its  
length.

Blushing, the human girl asks, "Did the two of you get turned on just  
from seeing me suck Takato's dick? Takato still gets dibs on all my  
holes, but I guess I can at least give each of you a handjob." With  
that, she returns her mouth to around Takato's member and wraps a hand  
around each digimon's digihood.

As the girl pleasures the three males, she can feel her own arousal  
growing, nearly drowning out the signals from her bladder that she  
should be heading for the toilet. She can feel her panties growing damp  
with her juices and she wants to play with herself terribly, but her  
sense of fairness won't let her leave either Impmon or Guilmon hanging  
as she continues to blow the boy who captured her heart.

Eventually, her desire grows too much for her to hold back and she pulls  
away from Takato's member to cry out, "I can't take anymore!" as she  
lets go of the digi-dicks she was stroking and reaches under her dress  
to pull down her panties.

Though the hem of her dress hangs too low for him to see anything, the  
sight of her pale yellow undies sliding down her thighs and off her  
leggs coupled with how close he was before she interrupted the blowjob  
she was giving him makes Takato's cock grow even harder than the boy  
thought possible, and he puts up no resistance as she grabs his hips and  
pulls him to the floor before crawling into his lap.

Reaching a hand between them, Juri seeks out Takato's cock and teasingly  
slides his tip along her slit, nearly making the boy cum as he makes  
contact with a girl's flower petals for the first time.

Pressing his tip to her opening, Juri places her hands on Takato's  
shoulders before sinking down upon his cock, both preteens letting out  
loud moans of pleasure. Though she's a virgin, Takato is slender enough  
to slide through an opening in her hymen without causing her any pain,  
and being engulfed in her cozy, little cunny is more than Takato can  
take, the boy erupting within her before Juri is even fully seated upon  
his shaft.

Feeling a boy shooting off in her pussy for the first time turns Juri on  
even further, her eyes glazing over in lust even as she teases, "Did you  
cum just from sticking it in, Takato? Don't you know its rude to get off  
without pleasing your lady?" Juri starts pistoning up and down on  
Takato's shaft, inadvertantly introducing the boy to his refractory  
period as she continues, "But it's okay. I'll forgive you if you can  
satisfy me." And with that, Juri cups Takato's cheeks in her hands and  
captures his lips in a passionate kiss before wrapping her arms around  
his neck as she starts to ride him with total abandon.

As she feels herself building towards climax, another need reasserts  
itself, braking through the haze of her lust. She doesn't want to stop,  
but her tinkle tank throbs terribly, threatening to dispel its contents  
right there on Takato's lap, so with reluctance, she breaks the kiss to  
announce, "Ta-Takato, I...I need to pee. Can we take a quick break?"

Not wanting to stop and really enjoying being inside Juri now that his  
refractory period has passed, Takato reaches under Juri's dress to grip  
her butt, keeping her moving up and down on him whether she wants to or  
not as he whispers in her ear, "There's no point, Guilmon clogged the  
toilet earlier."

Starting to panic a bit, Juri replies, "What!? But I have to go so  
badly!" Sounding a bit childish, she continues even as she picks up  
pace, "If I don't go potty soon, my piddle pot is going to pop! My  
tinkle tank is totally gonna explode!"

"Sourry, Juri. You're just going to have to hold it." replies Takato,  
driving up into the girl over and over, enjoying the way she squirms in  
his lap from her need and the way her efforts to hold back the flood  
cause her to tighten up around him.

Juri can feels that she's building to a climax beyond any she's felt  
before, but she's also sure her climax will spell doom for her bloated,  
overburdened bladder.

And then it happens, Takato drives himself balls deep in Juri's pussy as  
he shoots his second load, and this is enough to send the girl over the  
edge as she throws back her head and cries out in ecstacy as her cunny  
clenches around his cock and her golden liquid gushes forth to  
soakTakato's capris and briefs.

As the two bask in afterglow, Impmon reminds them that they aren't alone  
by commenting, "That was a great show y'all put on." Makine the preteens  
both go red as the little devil's gloves, "but I think girly needs to be  
punished for making such a mess."

"Um, what did you have in mind?" Asks Juri, both curious and nervous as  
to what the demonic digimon will suggest.

"Hmm..." starts Impmon, "How's 'bout ya take off that dress and offer  
yer ass to lover boy here, or I can just take it fer myself."

"Okay," replies Juri, standing up and removing her dress, but leaving  
her socks and shirt on. Getting down on all fours, she shakes her butt  
as she stutters out, "Pl-Please Takato, Pl-Please stuff my...please  
stuff my butt with your cock!"

Growing hard again at the display before him, Takato rises to his knees  
before discarding his wet pants and cuming up behind Juri, spreading her  
half-moons and sliding inside her rear passage.

As the two preteens start rutting like a couple of wild digimon, Impmon  
orders, "Hey, Lover boy, lift her up so I can get a good look at that  
cunt of hers." Hugging Juri to his chest, Takato grabs her knees and  
pulls her thighs up and apart, forcing all of her weight on where his  
cock is fucking her ass and leaving her freshly fucked pussy on full  
display as Impmon approaches.

"Sweet looking cunt ya have there girly." comments Impmon as he lines up  
his tip with her opening, "I bet you'll be a good choice fer the first  
human cunt I fuck."

As he teases her with his tip, Juri realizes just how much bigger Impmon  
is compared to Takato, and remembering how full she felt with Takato  
inside her, she can't help voicing her conclusion in a panicked tone,  
"Wait! There's no way it'll fiIIIIIIII!" Her protest is cut off and  
proven mostly wrong as Impmon mercilessly rams himself what would be  
balls deep if he had external testicals into Juri's pussy. Though her  
insides stretch to accomodate his greater length and girth, her hymen  
isn't able to do the same and the imp smirks as while Takato got to  
claim the human girl's virginity, Impmon clearly got the privilege of  
popping her cherry.

Impmon gives Juri no time to recover as he starts to brutally pound her  
pussy, though the pain soon gives way to pleasure and all rational  
thought is driven from her mind as her two lovers seem to be competing  
to see who can give her more pleasure, ther cocks rubbing against each  
other with only the thin wall of her perineum between them.

Guilmon, no longer content to just watch his tamer and the tamer's human  
friend playing now that Impmon has joined in starts to whine, "Guilmon  
want to play too!"

Reaching around to spread Takato's ass, Impmon suggests with a smirk,  
"Hey, dino boy, how about you take lover boy's ass."

Walking up behind Takato, it takes Guilmon a moment to figure out what  
to do before he slides his dino digihood up his tamer's rear. Due to his  
tapered member, Guilmon doesn't stretch Takato's insides as much as  
Impmon, only the boy's anus being stretched more than when Impmon  
sodomized the tamer in the park, but Guilmon does reach deeper into  
Takato's bowels than the little devil did.

As Takato is overwhelmed by being on both the giving and recieving ends  
of anal, Impmon reaches up to unbutton Juri's shirt, revealing her  
perfectly formed A-cups and her lack of a bra. Without comment, Impmon  
reaches up to pinch one of her nipples as he takes the other into his  
mouth, making her moan even louder.

None of the quartet is quite sure who reaches climax first, but it isn't  
long before Juri is cumming as she's filled from both sides and even  
Guilmon manages to reach a climax, shooting his digiseed deep in  
Takato's bowels.

As the four collapse into a heap, exhaustion putting them to sleep  
one-by-one, Takato is the last to join the group nap, thinking, 'I'm  
surprised my parents didn't overhear any of that. I think we need to  
find a hideout where we can go all out even when my parents aren't  
busy.' Letting out a yawn, 'and maybe I could set up a proper art studio  
there in case Juri and Impmon want to model for me again.'


	4. Diapered Mayl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayl Sakurai has no control what-so-ever over her bladder and has to wear diapers round the clock. This leads to quite a few embarrassing moments for the young net op.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Loli, pampered preteen, diaper checks/changing, skirt flipping, pervy classmates/teachers.
> 
> Author's notes: Another completed commission, this one by a client who's big on diaper fetishism.

Diapered Mayl by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by Night Rain

As the dawn streams in through her window blinds, Mayl Sakurai rolls  
over in her sleep to put her back to the sun, not yet ready to wake from  
the sweet dreams she's having of her crush, Lan Hikari and face the day.  
However, sleeping in is not in the chips on account of it being a school  
day, and it isn't long before Roll.exe's cries of "Good Morning, Mayl!"  
coming from the girl's PET drag her from Dreamland and into the real  
world.

Tossing off her covers to reveal the fluffy pink pajamas she slept in,  
Mayl answers her Navi, "Good Morning, Roll." as she stretches and rubs  
the sleep from her eyes before getting out of bed and walking barefooted  
to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Unbuttoning her pajama top and letting it slide off her shoulders into  
the hamper, Mayl examines her barely budding chest in her bathroom  
mirror as she wonders, not for the first time, when she'll need to start  
wearing a training bra and what Lan would think if he were to see her  
tiny titties before reaching for the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

Pulling down her pajama pants, Mayl reveals an equally pink diaper  
underneath, the crotch obviously swollen and sagging from holding a full  
night's worth of piddle, her face turning color to match her hair at  
being reminded that despite being the most mature and second smartest  
girl in the fifth grade at ACDC Elementary, she has absolutely no say in  
when her body expels its waste waters.

As her pajama pants join their other half in the hamper and Mayl untapes  
her sodden diaper, she is at least grateful that she didn't have any  
nocturnal leaks get through to her pajamas or sheets to complicate doing  
her laundry. Rolling up the discarded diaper and dropping it in her  
diaper pail, the girl steps into the shower, letting the hot spray  
finish waking her up and rinsing away the slight ickiness left behind  
from waking up wet.

As she shampoos her hair and lathers up her body, Mayl doesn't notice as  
the hot water also relaxes her pitiful piddle pot, leftover tinkle  
trickling down her thigh only to be washed away by the shower.

Once she's cleaned and has rinsed away all the soap, she turns off the  
shower and uses a fluffy, pink towel to dry off before retrieving a  
fresh diaper from her bathroom cabinet and taping it in place around her  
pelvis.

Naked except for her new diaper, Mayl returns to her bedroom where Roll  
teasingly asks, "Did my pampered princess enjoy her shower?"

Blushing to match her hair once more, the girl replies, "Yeah." before  
putting on her usual ensemble of light blue shirt, dark blue vest, and  
Pink skirt.

Ready to face the day, Mayl grabs her PET, schoolbag, and a protein bar  
for breakfast befor starting on the walk to school.

As the pampered preteen navigates the sidewalks of her hometown, she's  
grateful that there isn't much wind today. Though she knows  
intellectually that an updraft blowing her skirt up to reveal her  
underwear is an occupational hazard of wearing a skirt, Mayl can't help  
feeling that exposing her diaper would be at least ten times as  
embarrassing as it would be if she could wear ordinary panties and fell  
victim to an updraft or a skirt flipper. Its enough to make her wish she  
could wear pants to school, but that's even less of an option since her  
bulky diaper would form an obvious bulge in any properly fitting pair of  
pants, and if she wore something baggy enough to conceal the only thing  
that stands between her and leaving puddles of piddle in her wake, she'd  
look like a delinquent.

Still ruminating over the catch-22 of clothing choices that have plagued  
her since she was first old enough to be self-conscious about her total  
inability to control the discharge of her tinkle, Mayl has severely let  
her guard down as she enters the main building of ACDC Elementary and  
doesn't notice the security cameras lining the halls seeming to follow  
her path through the school.

In the hall that houses the homerooms for the Fifth Grade Classes, Dex  
is casually leaning against the wall, looking at the screen of his PET.  
With the help of Gutsman.exe, the rotund boy has hacked into the  
school's security cameras and is taking advantage to admire Mayl's  
beauty as she makes her way through the halls, tracking her position as  
she approaches.

"Get ready, Gutsman." Whispers the net op to his navi as Mayl turns on  
to the adjacent hallway.

As Mayl steps over an air vent in the floor, Dex signals Gutsman, and as  
the burly navi smashes something within the computer that controls the  
school's HVAC system, a powerful gust of air is expelled from the vent,  
surprising Mayl and blowing her skirt up with enough force the hem  
reaches her chest and her diaper is completely exposed. Before Mayl can  
regain her composure and force her skirt back into its proper position,  
Dex steps around the corner, getting both a frontal view of his crush's  
pampered pelvis in person and a rear view on his PET thanks to the  
camera at the far end of the hall.

As the HVAC Computer compensates for the damage Gutsman did and the  
artificial updraft dies down, Mayl manages to get her skirt back down,  
her face matching her hair as the one responsible for her humiliation  
comments, "Pink with little butterflies, very cute."

"DEX!" cries the girl, anger joining her embarrassment at realizing she  
had an audience, "I should've known you were responsible."

"You can't prove anything." replies the boy, before adding, "You're  
really cute when your all embarrassed. Would you like me to check if you  
need a change?"

"As if!" cries the girl, stomping up to the much larger boy, "I'd rather  
get the worse case of diaper rash in history than let a perv like you  
check if I'm wet, much less change me!" With that Mayl, with more  
strength than one would expect from the petite preteen, slaps Dex,  
leaving a bright red hand print on his face.

As Mayl stomps off to homeroom, Dex mumbles to himself, "I love how  
feisty she gets when she's embarrassed."

Mayl is still fuming as she takes her seat for homeroom, 'I can't  
believe that Dex!' she screams mentally, wishing she had kneed him in  
the groin instead of slapping him across the face. Her anger soon gives  
way to a different emotion, however, as her thoughts turn to the other  
boy in her circle of friends, 'Now Lan, well he's not the brightest or  
most observant, but he's a perfect gentleman compared to Dex. He would  
never try to flip my skirt in the middle of the school's hallway.' Heart  
thumping and her cheeks turning to match her hair, she can't help  
thinking, 'Not that I'd mind if Lan got a good look at my diaper.'

Lost in daydreams of her crush, Mayl misses all of the daily  
announcements during homeroom, and if not for Roll snapping her Net Op  
out of it with a call of "Earth to Mayl, Class is starting.", the  
pampered preteen might have stayed lovestruck through the entirety of  
first period. Pushing thoughts of Lan, Dex, and her incontinence out of  
mind, Mayl settles into her favorite part of school, the actual learning  
as she lets the teacher's words and the act of taking notes drive away  
all of her worries.

In fact, class does such a good job of distracting Mayl from her  
problems that by the time the bell rings, she's completely forgotten  
about her diaper and her complete lack of bladder control as she stands  
up and prepares to leave the classroom en route to her next class only  
to be stopped by her homeroom teacher calling out, "Miss Sakurai, aren't  
you forgetting something?"

"Did I, Ms. Mari?" replies the girl, somewhat confused.

"How is it that my second brightest student so often forgets that she's  
supposed to have her diaper checked after every class?" Sighs Ms. Mari,  
more to herself than to Mayl. It is only now that Mayl notices her  
closest human female friend, Yai is already laying on their teacher's  
desk as the elder woman changes the blonde's own soaked diaper.

Blushing profusely at the reminder of what her teachers are supposed to  
do at the end of each class, Mayl hangs her head as she replies,  
"SorryMs. Mari." and approaches the teacher's desk.

Though Yai is one of the few students who both know about Mayl's bladder  
issues and never gives her grief over them, Mayl is actually quite  
jealous of the younger girl, and not just because Mayl was knocked to  
second place in the class rankings when the child genius transferred to  
ACDC Elementary. For one thing, while Mayl had little option but to wear  
standard diapers that are quite bulky and very noticeable under most  
clothing, as the heiress to one of the two biggest electronics  
conglomerates in Electopia, Yai's father ensures that the school is kept  
well-stocked with ultra-thin, high-tech pull-ups in the blonde's size.  
As a result, not only did Yai never have to worry about leaks, but she  
could actually pass for wearing regular panties, not that the younger  
girl ever had to worry about updrafts or skirt flippers since the skirt  
of that red dress the rich girl wore was made of a smart fabric that  
rendered it completely rigid if there was any risk of it being flipped,  
which much like Yai's pull-ups, were well out of the price range of  
those Yai would call commoners when she's in one of her bratty moods.

Mayl is torn from her ruminations as Ms. Mari sets Yai on the floor and  
tells the 8-year-old, "Get going to class, Miss Ayanokoji." and gives  
the short girl a playful swat on her diapered butt.

"Thanks for the change, Ms. Mari!" calls Yai as she retrieves her bag  
and heads off to her next class.

Watching one student departing, Ms. mari turns her attention to Mayl and  
declares, "Your turn, Miss Sakurai."

Still blushing, Mayl lifts the front of her skirt as Ms. Mari walks up  
behind her and slides a hand down the front of the preteen's diaper.  
Mercifully, in Mayl's opinion at least, Ms. Mari is one of the more  
professional of her teachers when it comes to doing diaper checks, and  
it only takes a few seconds before the older woman withdraws her hand  
and announces, "You're soaked, Miss Sakurai. Hop up on my desk so I can  
change you." Doing as she's told, Mayl gets on the large desk, laying  
down on the changing mat where Yai had been a minute earlier, trying to  
tune out her surroundings as Ms. Mari removes her soaked diaper, cleans  
her girlhood and thighs with baby wipes, and massages ointment designed  
to prevent diaper rash into Mayl's delicate bits before taping a fresh  
diaper in place.

Once Ms. Mari is done putting a fresh diaper on Mayl, the preteen, being  
much taller and weighing a lot more has to climb off the desk herself,  
her teacher unable to lift her the way she did for Yai.

As she grabs her bag and heads for gym, Mayl barely hears Ms. Mari's  
parting words, mortified by having her diaper changed by a teacher  
despite such having been a daily occurance for what seems like as long  
as she can remember.

###

Entering the girl's locker room, Mayl quickly claims a locker and  
removes her vest and shirt to put on the white t-shirt of her gym  
uniform before pulling the red buruma from her bag. The skimpy shorts  
are several sizes larger than what she would wear naturally, but such is  
needed to accomodate her diaper. She pulls the buruma up under her  
skirt, covering her diaper before removing the skirt, but the way her  
diaper causes them to bulge is rather noticeable, and once again, she  
feels a jab of jealousy towards Yai when she sees the blonde in her own  
gym uniform, her expensive, ultra thin pull-ups non-obvious even under  
the skintight, legless shorts.

"I hope today's activity doesn't require too much lower body movement.'  
Thinks Mayl as she takes her place in the line-up for gym class, fearful  
that too much moving around will cause her diaper to leak.

Unfortunately for Mayl's peace of mind, today's class is boys versus  
girls basketball, and for not the first time, she wishes her  
incontinence was deemed a valid excuse for getting out of gym class.

Mayl is nervous for most of the game, afraid that any sudden move she  
makes will lead to her dribbling on the hardwood, and not in the way  
that involves bouncing the ball. This distraction leads to her making  
several careless fumbles and earns her more than a few verbal jabs from  
the other girls.

As its nearing the end of the game, Mayl is torn from her thoughts that  
she'll soon be out of the rather embarrassing gym uniform by Dex  
blocking her way to the basket. Noticing Lan out of the corner of her  
eye and remembering what Dex did that morning, Mayl forgets her  
embarrassment for a moment, her desire to show off to the boy she likes  
and show up the boy who harasses her taking over in her mind.

Instead of trying to get around the massive boy, Mayl runs directly at  
Dex, and just as he's about to steal the ball from her, she jumps with  
all her might and throws the ball over Dexes head. This inadvertantly  
gives Dex a good look at her thighs, but she manages to sink the  
three-point shot that gives the girls the win by a single point just as  
the clock hits zero and the buzzer sounds the end of the game.

###

As Mayl is stripping in the locker room about to hit the showers and  
feeling rather proud of her game winning throw, she discovers her diaper  
to be absolutely soaked, but lets out a sigh of relief upon noticing  
that none leaked out to stain her buruma or run down the inside of her  
thighs.

As she steps into the shower with the other girls in her class, Mayl is  
grateful that this is the one class she doesn't have to endure the  
embarrassment of a teacher checking her diaper since even if she  
remained dry, she'd have to discard it for showering at the end of  
class.

###

When lunch rolls around, Mayl tries to skip out on having any juice or  
milk with her food only for Roll to scold her, "Mayl, you need to stay  
well-hydrated."

"I know but," replies the diapered net op, her face turning to match her  
hair, "But I have Higsby right after lunch, and I really don't want to  
have my diaper changed by him."

Adopting the look of a mother chastizing an unruly toddler, Roll  
replies, "Dehydrating yourself just to avoid wetting your diaper could  
make you seriously sick, and refusing your regular diaper checks, and  
when needed, changes and sitting in stale urine for hours could give you  
a nasty rash."

"I know that," pleads Mayl, "But Higsby always gets a bit too touchy  
feely when he changes my diaper. I swear, if there's anything that man  
likes more than rare battle chips, its getting to molest girls like Yai  
and myself in situations where he has an iron clad excuse. It's enough  
to make me wish he stuck to selling chips as a full-time job or that his  
teaching credentials from when he was working for WWW were completely  
faked."

"No excuses, young lady," demands Roll. "You're going to drink at least  
one carton each of juice and milk with your lunch, or I'm reporting you  
to the school nurse and your parents."

Reluctantly, Mayl does as her Navi insists, knowing Roll only has her  
best interest in mind even if that leads to potentially uncomfortable  
situations.

###

As Mayl sits in Higsby's class, she barely hears a word of his lecture,  
her attention mostly focused on the vain hope of staying dry through the  
current class.

When the bell rings, Mayl tries to escape the classroom, this time  
deliberately rather than due to forgetfulness when Higsby calls out to  
her, "Where do you think you're going, Miss Sakurai? Numberman said he  
recieved a message from Roll claiming you might try to skip your diaper  
check, but I thought my Navi was just trying to prank me."

Mayl wants to say something very unlady-like at the news that her Navi  
sold her out, but she instead bites her tongue and braces herself for  
Higsby's ministrations.

Unlike Ms. Mari, Higsby gives Mayl no time to lift her skirt, choosing  
to thrust his hand down the waistband of both her skirt and diaper, and  
instead of keeping his hand there just long enough to tell if she's wet,  
the Battle Chip Maniac and part-time teacher lingers far longer than  
necessary, his long fingers caressing her feminine folds, and even  
grazing her young clit. She tries to imagine it's Lan touching her in  
such an intimate manner, but the grown man pressed against her back  
makes it impossible for her to forget the reality and slip completely  
into her fantasy.

When he finally comes up, he delivers the verdict she feared, "Looks  
like you need to be changed, Miss Sakurai."

As she lays on Higsby's desk, Mayl tries her hardest to tune out her  
surroundings as she has her Diaper changed once more, trying not to  
think about how overly thorough he is in first cleaning her and then in  
applying the rash cream, his fingers sinking far deeper into her than  
needed more than once.

Once her new diaper is finally taped in place, Mayl beats a hasty exit  
on the way to her next class, feeling more than a bit violated and quite  
a bit dirtier than she did before the change.

###

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully, and as Mayl is preparing to  
head home, Lan catches her in the entrance hall of ACDC Elementary,  
asking, "Hey, Mayl, would you mind coming by my house to help me with  
homework?"

Her heart thumping at the thought of being alone with Lan, even if its  
just her doing some unofficial tutoring, Mayl barely restrains her  
excitement as she declares, "I'd love to!" and glomps onto his arm.

As the pair of preteens walk to Lan's house in Companionable silence,  
the boy makes no complaint about the way Mayl is all but hanging off his  
arm.

Once Lan and Mayl are sequestered in his room, and their PETs have been  
set aside to allow Roll and Megaman to entertain each other while their  
Net Ops focus, Mayl shifts into tutor mode, enjoying the act of helping  
her crush understand the material even more than she's in a near  
zen-like state of learning herself.

By the time Lan has finished his homework, the sky is already turning  
orange with the approaching dusk, signalling that she needs to get home  
soon, but finally able to let her affections rise to the top instead of  
setting them aside to tutor her crush, she can't help wanting to try  
something to entice the boy.

Only partially feigning her nervousness, Mayl asks, "Umm Lan, its been a  
while since my last change. Would you... would you mind checking my  
diaper?"

"Uh, sure." replies the boy, and before he can regain his equilibrium,  
Mayl plops down in his lap and guides his hand to her waistband. Lan's  
touch is hesitant, almost clumsy, so unlike both Ms. Mari's  
professionalism and Higsby's thinly veiled molestation, but Mayl finds  
it so much more enjoyable than when either teacher checks her diaper.

Lan needs at least half a minute to recover from having a girl all but  
force his hand down her underwear, but when he finally regains his  
voice, he comments, "Mayl, you seem... really wet." His face matching  
the color of her hair as he says this.

"Well, then..." starts Mayl, "would you mind changing my diaper?" and  
not giving the boy time to answer, she retrieves a small travel changing  
kit from her bag, and rolling out a changing mat on Lan's bedroom floor,  
lays down, spreading her legs to give Lan a good view up her skirt to  
see that she's still a wearing a pink diaper, but that this one is adorn  
with images of the various members of the Bunny family of viruses.

Kneeling at the edge of the changing mat, Lan confesses, "I've never  
done this before... What do I do?"

Her entire face going the color of her hair at the thought of teaching  
her crush how to change her, Mayl replies, relying on her totor mode to  
get through it, "Well, you start by untaping the old diaper and rolling  
it into a ball." Once Lan has done this, tossing the discarded diaper in  
his trash can, she continues, "You clean me with the wipes and then  
apply the ointment so I don't get a rash." As Lan completes these two  
steps, using far more wipes and ointment than necessary, Mayl has to  
repress several shivers of pleasure at the inexperienced, yet delightful  
way he touches her, and more than once, she has to bite the inside of  
her cheek to avoid letting out a moan of pleasure.

"What's next?" Asks Lan, done applying the anti-rash cream.

Taking several deep breaths to regain her composure, Mayl replies, "Now  
you tape the fresh diaper in place." As Lan does so, Mayl can tell he's  
a bit clueless about how to properly position the diaper and didn't  
quite tape it tight enough, so she's sure she's going to leak if her  
bladder decides to let out any before she can get home to take her  
evening bath and prepare for bed, but even with his inexperience, having  
Lan change her was the most enjoyment she's gotten out of a diaper  
change for as long as she can remember.

In fact, she's almost not disappointed that Lan didn't try to take  
advantage as she packs her things and gets ready to head home.

However, as she's about to give him a good bye peck on the cheek, she  
notices a bulge in the crotch of his black shorts and can't help asking  
in a mock scold, "Lan Hikari, did you get turned on by changing my  
diaper?"

"Wh-What?" cries the boy, caught off guard by the sudden accusation,  
"Of-Of course not."

"Then how do you explain this?" continues Mayl grabbing his boyhood  
through his shorts, her voice still tinged with false anger before  
leaning towards his ear and dropping to a sultry whisper. "Don't worry,  
I got turned on by letting you change my diaper. Too bad I need to be  
getting home soon, or I'd help you take care of your little problem."

With that, Mayl gives him a quick peck, on the lips instead of on the  
cheek as originally planned before pulling away and declaring in her  
usual cheerful tone, "Sweet Dreams, Lan, I know I'll be having them."  
Before leaving his room to head home, leaving the boy speechless at what  
just happened.


	5. The Heiress and Her Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of her parents, the Heiress to a substantial business empire grows desperate as her Butler helps her learn the ropes of managing the family assets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Omorashi, hints of past sexual abuse, suspressed desires, large age gap between adults.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another completed commission with an original cast and setting.

The Heiress and her Butler by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by Brimney

As Amelia steps over the threshold to the only home she's ever known,  
she can't help thinking the large mansion, originally built by her great  
grandparents in the Victorian style and with modern upgrades designed to  
blend into the old world architecture, feels more empty than ever  
before. Still wearing a funerary gown of black silk complete with a  
veil, her long chestnut hair held in a tight bun instead of hanging  
loose as she usually prefers, the 23-year-old had just returned from  
attending the Funeral and Reading of the wills for her recently departed  
parents.

Hans, the dutiful butler who had been hired by her grandparents as a  
young man, and who has served her family since before Amelia was born,  
having escorted the young heiress for the day's somber business, follows  
a step behind his young mistress as she enters the manor. Though nearly  
seventy, the stately man's face shows few wrinkles and his slicked back,  
steel gray hair is full and thick.

Taking off her glasses, the light from the Foyer's chandelier glinting  
off their white gold rims, she uses a black silk hankerchief to dry the  
lenses of her tears as she comments, "Its still hard to believe they're  
really gone, and to think they would meet their end in such a plebian  
fashion as a car crash."

Placing a white-gloved hand upon her back, the butler tries to comfort  
his mistress, the London accent in his soothing baritone obvious despite  
the decades since he first crossed the pond to work for a family of  
American business moguls, "Madam, I know you must be feeling your loss  
quite acutely at present, having lost my own parents some 20-odd years  
ago without the benefit of returning to England to attend their  
funerals. I wish I could tell you the pain eventually fades completely,  
but I cannot lie to you with a clear conscience. I can, however, assure  
you that time does make the pain of losing a parent less acute, more  
tolerable."

With a shuddering breath, Amelia replies, "Thank you Hans, for  
supporting me through this."

Hans wishes he could do more for his mistress, longing to embrace the  
young woman, to drive away her obvious loneliness. Amelia was not the  
kind of woman who would be considered for the Paris runways or the  
fashion magazines, but in the elderly butler's humble opinion, the  
little girl he had watched grow-up, practically raised himself in the  
absence of a proper governess and how busy her parents had been in life  
had blossomed into a fine, albeit reserved, young lady. Alas, for a  
household servant of any kind, and especially a butler to harbor such  
feelings for a member of the family they serve, and especially a Head of  
Family young enough to be his granddaughter was highly inappropriate and  
ran contrary to everything he had learned about professionalism in the  
decades he had spent working his way up the ranks of the Mansion's  
staff. Besides, even if Amelia held any affection towards him beyond  
that of a Lady towards her vassel, he doubted she saw him as anything  
more than a surrogate grandfather given their personal history together.

Showing no outer signs of his inner turmoil, Hans settles for making an  
offer within what would be appropriate given his duties, Madam, would  
you care for me to draw you a bath to help you relax from the no doubt  
stressful day you've had?"

"That sounds nice, Hans. Feel free to add whichever bath salts you deem  
appropriate. I'm heading to my private rooms. Please inform me when the  
bath is ready."

"But of course, Madam." replies Hans politely before parting ways with  
his mistress to complete his task.

###

Several days later finds Amelia sitting in what had formerly been her  
father's study, behind a large, mahogany desk and pouring over various  
forms and reports, her hair now hanging loose between her back and the  
leather upholstery of the antique desk chair's backrest. . As an only  
child and with no uncles, aunts, or cousins, she had inherited the total  
sum of her parent's rather considerable business assets and now found  
herself swamped by all the paperwork that went with managing them, and  
it didn't help that, with the unexpected death of her parents, they had  
never gotten around to training her in how to manage the family's  
business holdings. "Knowing my Father, he probably expected to groom my  
future husband to take over when he retires instead of teaching me how  
to manage myself." She muses aloud, not having much luck keeping the  
mourning and bitterness out of her tone.

Growing frustrated with the legalese-ridden, cryptic, and at times just  
plain obtuse documents, Amelia removes her glasses to massage her  
forehead, trying to stay off a forming headache to little avail.  
Noticing that its almost five o'clock, Amelia reaches for a button in  
the surface of the desk, and pressing it, calls out "Hans."

"Yes, Madam?" comes the Butler's voice from the speaker built into the  
desk next to the button, making Amelia quite glad that an intercom  
system was among the modernizations her parents made to the old mansion.

"Prepare tea and a tray of cookies and bring them to the master study."  
Requests Amelia, "and bring me a couple of aspirin while you're at it."

"Right away, Madam." replies Hans before cutting the connection.

If Amelia had any British heritage, it was too far back to be easily  
traced, but she rather enjoyed an afternoon snack break in the tradition  
of British tea time, and having been trained in the traditions of  
service to the British aristocracy, Hans had long since mastered the  
fine art of making tea in the British style.

About a quarter hour later, Hans enters the study carrying a silver  
platter, a kettle, tea cup, and assorted fresh-baked cookies arranged on  
it. No sooner than the butler sits the tray upon the polished wood,  
Amelia plucks out the shot glass containing the requested analgesic  
nestled among the sweets as Hans pours her a cup of tea, knocking back  
the two small pills before chasing it with her first cup of tea, downing  
the hot beverage in a single gulp.

As she nibbles on one of the cookies, Hans refills her tea cup and  
comments, "Is madam stressed out by the multitude of paperwork involved  
in managing the family's business affairs?"

Swallowing her mouthful of baked sweetness, Amelia takes a sip of tea,  
actually taking the time to savor her second cup as she answers her  
butler's query, "You don't know the half of it. If I didn't know better,  
i'd swear some of these documents are written in a foreign language."

"Yes, some of the forms and reports can be quite difficult to decipher.  
If you like, I could help you come to grips with some of the more  
esoteric documents. Both your father and even your grandfather near the  
end of his career before he passed the reigns to his son trusted me to  
assist them with the more tedious aspects of keeping up with the  
mountains of paperwork the family's various business ventures tend to  
produce."

"Really?" asks Amelia before accepting Hans help, "That would be great."

And so the young lady and her butler settle in for a long evening of  
going over the reports and filling out important forms. Along the way,  
Amelia works her way through the platter of cookies in lieu of a proper  
evening meal, and as several of them are quite dry, chasing them with  
countless cups of tea, Hans needing to excuse himself more than once to  
prepare a fresh kettle.

Naturally, it isn't long before all that tea starts to work its way  
through Amelia's system, finally making its way to her bladder. At  
first, she ignores it, wanting to get the paperwork done with, but as  
the hour grows later with little sign of the mountain of paper being  
ground to dust, it becomes harder and harder to ignore.

Eventually, she lays down her fountain pen and announces, "I'll be right  
back, Hans. I need to go to the Ladies' room and freshen up a bit."

Misreading her attempt to excuse herself as an attempt to skip out on  
her responsibilities and knowing that a Butler's duties include keeping  
one's master or mistress focused on the task at hand, Hans replies, "But  
Madam, the paperwork has piled uppp greatly while you were settling your  
parents' affairs and will only get worse if we don't endeavor to get as  
much done tonight as possible."

Not wanting to admit the real reason for wanting to excuse herself,  
Amelia crosses her legs as she replies, "You're right as always, Hans."

As they continue working on the paperwork, Amelia's already bloated  
bladder continues to fill, not helped by the fact that her body demands  
she continue feeding it sugar and starch in the form of cookies for  
energy and caffeine from tea for chemical stimulation.

As the night wears on, Amelia crosses and recrosses her legs nearly  
constantly, taps her foot incessantly, and even squirms in her seat, and  
if her hands weren't preoccupied with filling in forms, shuffling  
papers, and taking notes or if Hans wasn't hovering just over her  
shoulder, she might even sink so low as to grab her crotch like a  
common, little girl. Hans notices his mistresses behavior, but decides  
not to comment, both to spare her feelings and because, while he can  
never express his desires, he can still observe the object of those  
desires, and if he's honest with himself, he quite likes what he's  
seeing, and that enjoyment could only be doubled if his mistress's  
fidgeting is due to what he suspects.

As she finishes her third pot of tea and Hans moves to refill it, she  
asks, "Make it coffee this time." hoping the higher caffeine content  
will keep her going with less liquid consumption.

"Yes, Madam, right away." declares the butler as he leaves the study.

While Hans is gone, Amelia comtemplates sneaking off to the toilet, but  
between the distance to the nearest restroom, knowing just how efficient  
Hans is at his job, and knowing she'll be slowed by all the waste water  
sloshing in her swollen tinkle tank, she doubts she could make it there  
before Hans returns, much less take care of her business and make it  
back. Glancing at the remainder of the In pile and comparing it to the  
Out pile, she allows a glimmer of hope to fill her as she realizes  
they're nearly done.

When Hans returns with a pot of fresh coffee, Amelia's plan to switch to  
something stronger backfires on her, the higher caffeine content  
allowing her to drink less, but sending her already overactive kidneys  
into overdrive, forcing her to bite her lip as her desperation suddenly  
spikes.

As the last piece of paperwork finally finds its way in front of her,  
Amelia glances at the clock on the wall to see that its a quarter to  
midnight, and as she starts to fill out the final form, hopeful that her  
long overdue relief is nearly at hand, it happens. A spurt slips past  
her sphincter to dampen her panties, causing her to drop her pen as she  
starts to panick. She jams both hands into her crotch, tossing her  
manners out the window as she clenches her pelvic floor, but to no  
avail. A second spurt soon joins the first followed shortly by a third,  
and then the dam breaks completely, a torrent spraying forth to soak her  
panties, then her skirt, and then pooling in the indentations of the  
leather seat until they overflow and her pee cascades onto the floor,  
soaking into the expensive, red velvet carpet.

As his suspicions are confirmed beyond a shadow of adoubt, Hans stares  
transfixed at his mistress a mixture of shock and arousal overcoming him  
and leaving him unable to move.

Once she's empty, her clothes completely drenched and below the waist,  
the cushion of the deskchair soaked, and a roughly circular region of  
carpet more than a meter across darkened from her accident, Amelia  
stands up, and comments, "I'd better get this cleaned up."

Noticing that she's barely holding back tears of humiliation, Hans  
replies, "No Madam, I'll take care of the mess in here, you should go  
clean yourself up."

Too embarrassed to meet his gaze, Amelia merely nods before leaving the  
study, heading for her bedroom. Once she's gone, Hans retrieves cleaning  
supplies from the nearest broom closet and gets to work making the pee  
soaked chair and carpet good as new while replaying the scene of his  
mistress's accident over and over in his mind. However, though the  
memory is quite pleasant, he can't help feeling a twinge of guilt for  
not speaking up when he first noticed her distress. Done with the  
cleaning, he resolves to head to his mistress's bedroom to apologize for  
his lapse in observing her needs and offer what comfort he can.

###

When Hans reaches his mistress's room, he recieves no response to his  
knocking but finds the door unlocked. Entering the darkened room, the  
only light the full moon shining through a bay window, he finds his  
mistress already sound asleep.

Just as he's about to vacate the room to take his own long overdue rest,  
he spots something out of place on her nightstand. Taking a closer look,  
he finds it to be a leather bound diary, the high quality locking clasp  
undone.

Part of him knows that he should put the diary back were he found it and  
pretend he never saw it, that invading his mistress's privacy would be a  
violation of professionalism second only to acting upon his forbidden  
desires, but he can't help himself as he opens the thin book and quickly  
finds an entry dated the day of the old Master and Mistress's funerals.  
The page is blotted in a few places by what Hans assumes are tear  
stains, and the handwriting is a bit shakey, but the amethyst-inked  
cursive on the cream-colored stationary is unmistakeably that of his  
mistress.

Dear Diary,

I am torn, for today I buried my recently deceased parents, the only  
close blood relations I had left in the world, a fact that was driven  
home when there was no one else at the Reading of their Wills who could  
make any claim to any part of their estate. Though I loved my mother  
dearly, despite the somewhat detached manner in which we sometimes  
interacted, my relationship with my father was far more complicated. As  
I've chronicled here and in earlier volumes of my diary, my father had  
pressured me to find a husband to manage the family businesses once he  
retires ever since my debutante ball, a task I found difficult on  
account of any man that he approved of enough to let me meet was far too  
meek for my liking, something I contribute to the way my Father and the  
members of his Gentleman's club would use me as entertainment whenever  
they got together to sample the latest vintage one of them had procured.  
The way those men, all old enough to be my father and some even old  
enough to be my grandfather dominated me as a young lady, too old to be  
called a child, but not yet old enough to be called a woman, how they  
restrained themselves just enough to avoid injuring me ruined me for men  
who were truly gentle and didn't just put up a facade of being gentlemen  
in polite society.

Hans was shocked to say the least upon reading this paragraph. Hans  
remembered clearly many such Gentlemen's Gatherings hosted by the Old  
Master and had been responsible for serving wine, champagne, and other  
spirits at several of them. He also remembered the Old Master frequently  
inviting the young Amelia to perform ballet, play piano, recite poetry,  
or one of the other cultured pastimes that she had been taught in her  
youth, but what he just read implied that something much more sinister  
took place once the hired help was dismissed and the young mistress was  
alone with her father and his friends.

However, these revelations only spur Hans to read further, but do little  
to prepare him for what is next.

To add to my turmoil, Hans, my faithful butler, comforted me as best he  
could given our positions upon returning from the funeral and will  
reading. In some regards, Hans did more to raise me than both of my  
parents combined, and with no immediate family and the rest of the  
household staff distant to the point I seldom see any of them, and when  
I do, I cannot place name or position to their faces, Hans is  
essentially the only close human contact I have left, and if I'm honest  
with myself, between how he's always been firm but not harsh, gentle but  
not weak, stern but not cruel in his interactions with me coupled with  
the rather dashing figure he cuts in his Butler's uniform, he is far  
more attractive than any of the men my father tried to set me up with or  
any of the men who partook of me during the Gentlemen's Gatherings my  
father hosted in my youth. If only Hans would violate the prohibition on  
a servant desiring their employer, but alas, I fear that if he has any  
affection for me beyond what would be considered proper for a servant to  
have towards his mistress, than it is limited to that of a stern  
grandfather towards a favored grandchild.

Hans heart skipped a beatt. His Mistress, his Amelia, harbored the same  
kind of feelings towards him that he harbored towards her, and had  
refused to act upon them for essentially the same reasons; that it would  
be improper to act upon them and the assumption that the other viewed  
their relationship as being at best that between grandparent and  
grandchild.

Skipping ahead to the last page with writing, Hans finds an entry dated  
that very night, the handwriting again showing the writer's less than  
tranquil mood, the writing smudged in places from where Amelia clearly  
lacked not only the patience to lock the clasp upon finishing, but to  
even give the ink time to dry properly before closing the book.

Dear Diary,

I have never felt so humiliated in all my life. Had I been in private  
and enjoying some relaxing pastime, holding my pee would've only added  
to my enjoyment, but while I was in the middle of handling my new  
responsibilities as head of the family, even if I'm effectively the  
whole family not counting the staff, it was just an annoying and  
mortifying distraction, and if that wasn't bad enough, just as the end  
was in sight, I end up wetting myself like a common, little girl, and  
right in front of Hans. It was already too much to hope he saw me as a  
favored granddaughter, but I'm sure that display only filled him with  
disappointment even if professionalism will never allow him to fully  
voice it. Argh, I'm tired and need my beauty sleep far more than I have  
in years.

Good Night, Diary.

Though the entry, clearly written during the time it took him to clean  
the carpet and desk chair in the master study, is quite abrupt, it  
confirms that he was right to feel guilty about what he witness, and  
helped cause.

Deciding its unlikely she'd remember failing to lock her diary before  
going to sleep and would worrry less about someone reading it if she  
found it locked, Hans closes the clasp and returns the diary to where he  
found it before taking his leave.

As he heads for the butler's quarters, Hans has quite a bit to think  
about between learning that his mistress returns his affections, the  
hints of the past she kept hidden from everyone not directly involved,  
and the revelations of a couple of her secret kinks, and knowing he has  
possibly the biggest decision since he first chose to serve Amelia's  
family looming ahead of him.


	6. Truth or Omoquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy Turner drinks too much Lemonade and gets desperate during his godparents' high school reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Omorashi, Shota.
> 
> Author's Notes: This commission is based on the Fairly Oddparents episode Truth or Cosmoquences. The commissioner wanted a rewrite that focuses more on Timmy's desperation that serve as the original episode's B-plot. As a result, there is a lot of dialogue quoted from the episode in question.

Truth or Omoquences by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by SeriousSly

Timmy Turner, as usual, is taking advantage of his Fairy Godparents to  
liven up what would otherwise be a boring afternoon, in particular,  
using their magic to poof around his backyard so he can play catch with  
himself.

Having worked up a sweat under the summer sun, the ten-year-old pauses  
in his game to comment, "Boy, playing catch with myself sure is thirsty  
business."

Poofing out of nowhere next to his Godson's head, Cosmo replies, "So is  
salting your tongue,but that never stopped me!" Before conjuring a salt  
shaker and vigorously shaking the white grains onto his outstretched  
tongue.

Ignoring her husband's usual hijinks, Wanda poofs up a jug of lemonade  
for Timmy, and not bothering with a glass, the boy starts guzzling  
straight from the jug.

Concerned by the rather large volume of liquid Timmy is putting away,  
Wanda can't help commenting, "That's an awful lot of lemonade!"

Timmy pauses in his drinking just long enough to brush off Wanda's  
concerns with a declaration of, "Don't worry. We Turners have bladders  
of steel!"

Just then, an Owl swoops out of the sky and comes to land on the fence  
before holding out a leg to Wanda, a letter tied around its talon. After  
the pinkette has freed the bird of its burden, it lets out a hoot of  
disgruntlement, causing Wanda to comment, "They always want a tip."  
Before summoning a rat from the bushes and offering it to the bird.

As the owl takes to the air, the rodent clutched in its talons and  
squeaking in mortal terror, Timmy comments, "Wow, watching owls carry  
mice away is thirsty work." Before chugging more lemonade.

Timmy tunes out most of his Godparents' conversation about their high  
school reunion, as well as the first signals as the lake's worth of  
lemonade he's been drinking works its way to his bladder, his attention  
focused on his attempts to consume his body weight in the sugary, tangy,  
fruit-flavored beverage.

When the buck-toothed boy finally decides to rejoin the conversation,  
his comment of "Well,it's not like they're expecting you to be a  
billionaire mogul with a beautiful trophy wife."

Leads to a nervous response of "Yeah right,a billionaire." From his  
green-haired godfather.

Followed by a concerned inquiry of "Cosmo,what did you tell them?" from  
the boy's Godmother.

Timmy doesn't really pay attention to the lover's spat that follows, and  
before he knows it, his clothes have been replaced with a Butler's  
uniform and he finds himself, along with his Godparents and an obviously  
confunded pop star in the entrance hall of a high school as Cosmo  
introduces them, "Hello,I am the very rich Cosmo,creator of  
Wandos2.0,the operating system of every magical item in fairy world!  
This is my my dowdy secretary Wanda, and my faithful butler with big  
teeth and a cast iron bladder, Timmy., along with my beautiful trophy  
wife,who is clearly not hypnotized, Britney Britney!"

At the mention of his supposedly cast iron bladder, which is starting to  
feel a bit rusty and more than a bit bloated, Timmy doesn't hear  
Britney's non-sequitor as he finishes his jug of lemonade and follows up  
Cosmo asking about sign-ins with "and where do I go to use the  
bathroom?"

Sighing in exasperation, more at letting her husband drag her into his  
deception than her godson's lack of responsibility, Wanda responds, "I  
told you to go before we left."

Proving that he hadn't completely zoned out on his Godparents' latest  
argument, Timmy replies, "No,you didn't, you told me, "There is no way  
that we are dressing as a butler and secretary just to cover for the  
lies Cosmo told people."Then Cosmo started to cry and you said Oh,  
"okay." prompting the pinkette to roll her eyes at Timmy missing the  
part that had actually been directed at him.

Ignoring Wanda's eye roll, Timmy looks around, and spotting a couple of  
doors with bathroom signs on them, runs over to them, only to slam his  
face into the wall, the impact causing him to fall on his rear as his  
bladder spasms, but fails to blow a gasket, "Ugh! What?! The doors are  
just painted on?!"

Floating up to her godchild and adopting her lecturing voice, Wanda  
explains "You don't need doors in a fairy highschool, we just poof from  
room to room!" Shifting to a more sarcastic tone, she adds, "Doors are  
for chumps." Before raising her wand and poofing them all to the  
school's gymnasium.

Timmy starts to sweat as he says to himself, "Okay... I really have to  
go to the bathroom, but I'll be okay as long as I don't think about  
it..." It is then that his discomfort turns to dread as he notices that  
the theme of the party is 'A salute to running water'.

As his waste water reservoir rusts just a bit more, Timmy looks around  
frantically, and spotting his salvation, runs towards it with a cry of,  
"Finally, a bathroom!' Only to be hit with a painful reminder as he runs  
head long into another wall, "I forgot! Doors are for chumps!" As he  
rubs his bruised cheek and his bloated bladder bulge.

Walking away from the painted image of a bathroom door surrounded by a  
false calm, Timmy assures himself, "Okay, I just won't think about it  
and I'll be fine." Though he's not sure he believes his own words.

As he walks around the party, Timmy's belief that he can just not think  
about it is eroded even further as he passes several statues with water  
pouring, gushing, or torrenting from one orifice or another, a stab of  
jealousy tearing through Timmy's tortured tinkle tank at the sight of a  
statue of a peeing cherub.

Turning his attention away from the decor to the other guests doesn't  
help, as most of the fairies and other magical creatures in attendance  
are holding glasses of punch, and being rather clumsy with it, not  
seeming to care how much of the beverage sloshes from their cups to  
splash on the floor, and to add insult to injury, the punch is yellow,  
making it very much resemble the liquid that so desperately wants to  
force its way out of the human boy's small body, and if that wasn't bad  
enough, the janitor is rather enthusiastic with cleaning up every small  
spill, using a hose better suited to putting out a house fire than  
washing the floor to blast away every little puddle and trickle of the  
piddle-looking punch.

Jamming his hands between his legs, bunching up the pants of his  
butler's uniform around his boyhood, the trembling, tinkle tormented  
ten-year-old whimpers to himself, "Ohhhhh, I hope we don't stay long..."

###

Unfortunately for the young boy, it wasn't to be, and two hours later  
find him rocking back and forth in a modified fetal position, his legs  
crossed tightly, and a rather obvious bladder bulge visible through the  
sash wrapped around his waist.

Spottttting his godfather's distinctive green hair in the crowd, Timmy  
staggers to his feet before hobbling over to Cosmo as fast as he can,  
"Excuse me, Cosmo, I wish..."

Oblivious to his godchild's rather pressing piddle plight, Cosmo and the  
fairies he's talking to all hold out their glasses as the green-haired  
fairy cuts off the human boy, "...To serve my friends and I more punch?  
Yes please, Timothy!" When Timmy glimpses the painted bathroom doors  
again, nearly giving himself a concussion as he tries to run for relief,  
Cosmo laughs and teases the tinkle tormented ten-year old with a taunt  
of, "Ha, he thinks the doors are real..." Before loading him down with  
empty cups, forcing Timmy to balance the drinkware in addition to  
keeping his bursting bladder from exploding.

This task is made all the harder when, upon locating Wanda in the crowd,  
she starts filling the glasses from a large pitcher of punch, sighing,  
"Ohhh, I don't know how much longer I can keep up this charade!" too  
busy moping about her situation to notice Timmy's tinkle troubles.

"Wanda, I don't mean to sound like you when you try to ruin my fun, but  
we should get outta here! Now!" cries Timmy, starting to perform a potty  
dance, nearly spilling all the glasses in the process before adding,  
"Lying is a bad idea, you know?!"

Wanda than takes one of the glasses and starts drinking, drops of punch  
dripping on the floor only to be hosed away by the janitor, making the  
boy scream in desperation, And holding it in is bad for my kidneys!"

Ignoring the preteen's piddle plight, Wanda retorts, "And excuse me if I  
sound as short sighted as you always do," She gesticulates wildly,  
spilling more of the punch that reminds Timmy far too much of the tinkle  
thrashing about within his torturously taut, terribly throbbing, truly  
titanic, tinkle tank. "When I say: come on, what else could possibly go  
wrong!"

As Wandisimo shows up and takes advantage of Cosmo's lies to sweep Wanda  
off her feet, Timmy collapses to the floor, clutching his boyhood as his  
legs twist together, crossing once, twice, thrice before Cosmo comes  
zipping in, crying, "What am I gonna do?! Wandisimo has Wanda!"

Seizing the opportunity, Timmy staggers to his feet, resuming his  
desperate dancing as he suggests frantically, "Quick! Let's go somewhere  
quiet to think! Like the boy's bathroom!"

Ignoring Timmy's tinkle tormented condition, Cosmo declares adamantly,  
"No! I know what we need: a tall, cool glass of lemonade!" before  
poofing up a glass of punch and guzzling it down, Timmy feeling as  
though the yellow liquid is being poured directly into his already  
massively overburdened, bound to burst bladder. "Followed by a quick  
trip to the bathroom!"

As Cosmo vanishes in a poof of fairy dust, Timmy falls to his knees,  
arms outstretched as he cries, "Wait! Take me with you!" only to quickly  
clamp his hands over his crotch once more as he feels a dribble escape  
to dampen his briefs.

Cosmo returns, toilet paper stuck to his foot just as Timmy manages to  
halt the leak, declaring in relief, "Aaaah, that's better! But going to  
the bathroom is thirsty work!"

 

As Cosmo conjures a mug enblazened with 'Big Glug' and starts drinking,  
drops of water landing on Timmy's head in an approximation of Chinese  
water torture, the boy exclaims, "No Cosmo! You have to decide right  
now! What is more important: living a lie to impress fairweather friends  
or your love for Wanda, the woman who's always loved you for who you  
really are!?"

Instead of a proper response, Cosmo grunts noncommittally as he starts  
sucking the contents of a water jug through a straw, the constant  
barrage of various liquids being dranked, sloshed, spilled, etc. causing  
the poor boy to pass out.

###

When Timmy comes too, his poor, prodigiously protruding, powerfully  
pulsing, positively pounding, poised to pop piddle pot providing pain  
beyond anything he can remember, he spots Wanda, and runs up to her, a  
pile of ash in front of her being washed away by the janitor's hose as  
he approaches.

Timmy opens his mouth to declare, "I wish..."

Only to be cut off by Cosmo clearing his throat, "Ahem, can I have  
everybody's attention please?"

Dancing as though his life depends on it, Timmy tunes out Cosmo's  
confession until Wanda flies up to embrace her husband, "Oh Cosmo!"

"Oh dowdy!" replies the green-haired idiot.

"Oh my bladder!" cries Timmy, at his absolute limit. "I can't take this  
anymore!"

Running around the room, ignoring everyone and everything as what little  
focus isn't dedicated to holding back the flood of biblical proportions  
straining against his exhausted spincter is put to the task of finding  
somewhere, anywhere to relieve himself, Timmy spots the nearly empty  
punch bowl in the middle of the buffet table.

Keeping one hand firmly tucked between his legs, Timmy uses his other  
hand and his buck teeth to climb the table cloth, literally tooth and  
nail, to reach the table top, and rush over to the punch bowl. Too  
desperate to check his surroundings for potential witnesses, Timmy yanks  
down his zipper, nearly ripping the pants of his butler uniform in the  
process as he pulls out his penis, and before he can even finish aiming,  
piss starts to torrent from his tip, soaking the table cloth beneath the  
bowl before his stream lines up with the intended receptacle and starts  
to refill the empty vessel. With what seems like as much force as the  
hose the janitor has used all evening to wash away the many small spills  
the guests have made with their drinks, Timmy's waste waters jet into  
the punch bowl, and the deluge continues for what seems like an eternity  
of bliss to the boy's bloated, bursting bladder, Timmy seeming to let  
out his body weight in pent up piss.

When Timmy is finally empty, he zips up his pants and jumps off the  
buffet table, walking up to his godparents just in time to hear "Ha! I  
don't have to lie anymore! Phew, what a relief!" Fall from Cosmio's lips  
as he and Wanda poof up fresh cups of punch to celbrate their  
reconciliation.

Feeling quite relieved and looking quite satisfied, Timmy comments,  
"Speaking of relief, whatever you do, don't drink the punch!"

Hearing Timmy's words, looks of shock cross Cosmo and Wanda's faces as  
they finish their glasses and realize with horror what they just drank.


	7. 18's New Boytoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 and Krillin'a marriage isn't quite as happy as it seems on account of a lesser known detail of the work Gero did on the blonde. When she meets Bulma's new lab assistant at Universe Seven's vitory party and then flies home to catch Krillin in bed with his ex-girlfriend, the android decides its time for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Cheating leading to Divorce, character bashing, Canon/OC relationship, futa-on-male, rough sex, male impregnation.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another completed commission, this time from a client who wanted some Futa Android 18 action with their OC.

18's New Boytoy by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by BraveVesper

Universe 7's Team, minus Frieza, along with their friends and families  
had all gathered at Capsule Corp. to celebrate their victory in the  
Tournament of Power, and for once, it's not Goku or Vegeta taking the  
center of attention as everyone congratulates Android 17 for being the  
last being standing and praising his decision to wish for all the erased  
universes to be restored.

Android 18 was happy for her brother, but was otherwise in a less than  
stellar mood. While fighting alongside her husband in the Tournament had  
been the most fun she and Krillin had had together since they first  
started dating, returning to Earth after the fact had only reminded her  
just how much their marriage was in shambles. Krillin had never been all  
that fond of the extra bit of anatomy Dr. Gero had given her when he  
abducted her and her brother for his experiments in cybernetically  
enhancing humans, but it had been months since they last slept in the  
same bed. Krillin claimed it was because he was working long nights  
keeping the streets safe from petty criminals, but 18 had her suspicions  
that her husband wasn't being honest. At best, she felt, he was  
overworking himself to avoid spending time with his family. At worst, he  
was having an affair and using work as an alibi.

When Krillin's cell phone rings and he announces, "Got a call from  
work." It only further sours 18's mood and she steps away from the dwarf  
before she decides to use him for ki blast target practice.

As 18 circles around the outer edge of the party, she spots a short,  
brown-haired human she doesn't recall seeing around Capsule Corp.  
before.

Locating Bulma in the crowd, 18 points out the person she saw and asks,  
"Who's that, she's kind of cute."

"His name is Josh Maxwell." replies Bulma.

"Wait, that's a guy?" asks 18 in surprise.

"Yeah, I thought he was a girl too when I first interviewed him."  
answers Bulma, "Anyways, he's the lab assistant I hired to help me out  
now that I've got Bra to take care of and since Vegeta is pretty much  
useless in the lab for anything aside from moving multi-ton equipment  
when I can drag him away from training."

Deciding she has nothing better to do, 18 walks over to the boy and  
Introduces herself, "Hello, my name is Android 18, Bulma tells me you're  
her new lab assistant, Josh."

"Yes, that's me." replies the boy, even his voice sounding quite  
feminine. Now that she's up close, 18 can see that Josh has hazel eyes  
and an hour glass figure under his Capsule Corp. issued lab coat. She is  
interrupted from checking out the boy when he speaks once more, "I take  
it your a friend of Dr. Briefs the Younger?"

It takes a while for 18 to figure out who he's talking about, having  
never heard anyone refer to Bulma in such a formal manner, "I guess you  
could say that."

"You said your name was Android 18, are you per chance related to  
Android 17?"

"He's my twin brother, why do you ask?" replies 18.

"I've been studying the schematic of him from the archives, trying to  
help Dr. Briefs the Younger reverse engineer some of the cybernetic  
implants he had."

"Really?" Asks 18, surprised by just how much she finds herself  
interested in the technology that went into making her and her brother  
the two strongest humans alive.

The two end up talking for hours on end before Josh exclaims, "Oh, will  
you look at the time, I need to get back to work."

Realizing how much time has passed herself, 18 replies, "And I should  
probably be getting home, but I've really enjoyed talking to you."

"As have I." replies Josh, "Feel free to seek me out whenever you're at  
Capsule Corp."

"I will." replies 18 before heading to find Marron.

When she finds her daughter, 18 can't help smiling at how much the  
younger blonde has worn herself out playing big sister to Pan and Bra  
and picks up the little girl before trying to find Krillin.

Not spotting the midget man anywhere, 18 finds the party's hostess and  
asks, "Hey, Bulma, have you seen Krillin?"

"He flew off over an hour ago, said something about being needed at a  
hostage situation." replies the blue-haired scientist.

Suppressing her annoyance, 18 holds her sleeping daughter tightly as she  
flies off to her home.

Arriving home, 18 can hear moaning coming from her and Krillin's  
bedroom, and using her lack of detectable ki, creeps up to the door and  
peeks inside. There she finds Maron, her husband's blue-haired bimbo of  
an ex-girlfriend spread eagle on the bed she once shared with Krillin  
and her Husband between her legs, giving the other woman the fucking of  
her life.

Rage fills 18 at the confirmation of her worst fears, and it takes all  
her will power not to vaporize her cheating husband and his bimbo right  
then and there.

Instead, she heads to Marron's room, packs some clothes and other  
essentials for her daughter, and flies back to Capsule Corp., deciding  
she'll make due with the clothes on her back until she can go through  
the house she shared with Krillin when he's not in the middle of  
violating her trust and his marital vows.

When 18 lands once more in the courtyard of Capsule Corp., Bulma is  
surprised to see her fellow Z Warrior Wife back so soon, but before  
Bulma can ask the blonde what's wrong, the cyborg declares, "Marron and  
I need a place to stay for afew days, and noticing the sleeping girl  
still curled up in her mother's arms, Bulma quickly leads her guests to  
one of the many spare suites in the building that houses the Briefs Home  
and serves as dormitories for employees living on Capsule Corp's  
Corporate Campus.

With little Marron safely tucked into bed in the smaller of the suite's  
two bedrooms, Bulma prepares some tea in the suite's kitchenette before  
sitting across from her fellow mother in the suite's living room.

"So, what's bothering you, 18?" asks Bulma, curious as to why the other  
woman is in need of the blunette scientist's hospitality.

Sipping from the teacup her hostess placed in front of her, letting the  
hot liquid calm her nerves as she gathers her thoughts, 18 finally  
answers, "I got home to find Krillinin the middle of fucking his  
ex-girlfriend."

Had Bulma possessed any ability with ki, her teacup would have shattered  
at the fury she felt upon hearing 18's announcement, long buried  
memories of her own experiences with cheating boyfriends surfacing,  
barely keeping her voice down to not wake Marron as she exclaims, "That  
midget manwhore! How dare he betray you like this! Yamcha at least had  
the decency to cheat on me before marriage and a child came into the  
picture. What are you planning on doing?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I'm probably going to file for divorce."  
replies 18.

"Well, you've got the backing of Capsule Corp's lawyers to make sure he  
gets everything he deserves in the proceedings." declares Bulma, a  
slightly evil smile on her face.

"Thank you," replies 18, finishing off her tea, "Well, I should try to  
get some sleep myself."

"Feel free to buzz me on the intercom if you need anything." replies  
Bulma as she finishes her own tea and prepares to leave the blonde alone  
to rest and prepare for breaking the news of Krillin's betrayal to the  
younger blonde already fast asleep in the suite's second bedroom.

###

Fortunately, when 18 informs her daughter of Krillin's affair the next  
morning, the younger blonde is quick to side with her mother and 18 is  
glad to see little indication of Marron blaming herself for her parent's  
failed marriage and the two head back to their house to pack the rest of  
their things to take to Capsule Corp.

As days turn into weeks and a lawyer Bulma recommended starts working on  
18's divorce and custody cases, 18 is happy to learn that Josh is among  
the Capsule Corp. Employees staying in the corporate dormitories, and  
that his suite isn't very far from the one Bulma let 18 and Marron stay  
in. As time passes, the two grow closer, and as weeks turn into months,  
18 develops a habit of showing up at the end of Josh's shifts to drag  
him out of the lab so he doesn't work himself to exhaustion and fall  
asleep at his workstation.

18 is also happy to see Josh getting along not just with Marron, but  
also Bra, Trunks, and when Videl stops by, little Pan as well, and soon  
comes to the conclusion that Josh is as good with children as he is with  
technology.

However, it's not until Marron asks her mother, "Is Josh going to become  
my new daddy?" That 18 starts to realize that she's falling for the  
effeminate scientist.

###

When her divorce is finallized, Leaving 18 with full and exclusive  
custody of Marron and ownership of pretty much everything she and  
Krillin owned in common, 18 decides to celebrate by asking Josh out on a  
date with Bulma more than happy to babysit Marron for the evening.

After a wonderful dinner and seeing a great movie, the two return to  
Capsule Corp. in a near euphoric mood. Josh walks arm and arm with 18,  
the pair in matching dresses of the little black variety, the cyborg  
because she seldom has the opportunity to dress up, the scientist  
because his figure makes more typical mens' formal wear look odd on him.

They reach the door to her suite, but as Josh is about to leave for his  
own quarters, 18 pulls the rather short man against her and leans down,  
whispering, "I think I'm falling in love with you." before capturing his  
lips in a kiss.

Neither is quite sure how long the kiss lasts, but when they finally  
break for air, a blushing and out of breath Josh replies, "I think I'm  
falling in love as well."

Remembering that Bulma said she was fine keeping Marron until morning,  
18 unlocks her door, and wordlessly leads Josh into her living room and  
to her couch.

As 18 sits down, Josh climbs in her lap as the pair start to make out,  
and before long, 18 can feel her extra bit of anatomy starting to stir.

 

Reluctantly, 18 breaks the latest kiss to declare, "Josh, before we go  
any further, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, 18?" asks Josh, eager to continue, but attentive to what  
the blonde has to say.

"As I've told you," starts 18, "A little over a decade ago, my brother  
and I were aducted by Dr. Gero, the once head scientist of the Red  
Ribbon Army to be test subjects for his experiments in creating cyborg  
super soldiers."

"Yes," replies Josh, his inner scientist coming out, "Quite fascinating  
technology." Tilting his head, he adds, "If you're worried about me  
rejecting you over being a cyborg, I assure you, you're cybernetic  
implants don't bother me, and if anything, you being a literal one woman  
army only makes you all the more appealing."

"I'm glad you think that," replies 18 with a smile that soon falters,  
"But my cybernetics aren't the only modifications the old bastard made,  
and this is one that my ex-husband had issues with from the very  
beginning and I suspect is a big part of why he eventually cheated on  
me."

"Surely, it can't be that bad." replies Josh.

Nudging the shorter man off her lap, 18 replies, "Perhaps it would be  
easier if I just showed you.

Standing up, 18 reaches behind her to unzip the form fitting black dress  
she wore on their date, letting the silken garment slide off her body to  
pool around her ankles.

Her slender, well-toned legs and arms had been on display all evening,  
but are now joined by her well-toned thighs and midsection, a matching  
set of black silk bra and panties accentuating the athletic curves even  
an Olympic Gold Medalist would be envious of.

But perhaps the most notable thing about 18 in her near nudity is the  
rather prominent member poking up out of the waistband of her underwear.

Instead of revulsion, 18 is surprised when all Josh can say as he takes  
in the sight of her in only her lingerie is a husky whisper of,  
"Beautiful..."

"You're not bothered by me being..." 18 gestures at her futahood, unable  
to finish her sentence.

"You being a hermaphrodite?" replies Josh, his tone a mixture of  
scientific curiosity and affection, none of the revulsion the android  
had expected, "Not at all. So what if you're a bit different from other  
girls, it just makes you all the more unique."

"So you're really not bothered?" asks 18, making it clear to the  
effeminate scientist that her ex-husband's rejection of this part of the  
cyborg's nature had hurt the usually confident and self-assured woman's  
self-esteem quite a bit when it comes to matters of sex.

Closing the distance between them, Josh replies, "Here, I'll prove it  
to you." Before dropping to his knees and without even being asked doing  
something 18 had never managed to persuade Krillin to even consider.  
Without hesitation, Josh brings the tip of 18's futahood to his lips,  
and after giving the tip a kiss, the short man sticks out his tongue,  
making 18 moan as the pink appendage swirls around the head of her  
futahood.

As Josh opens his mouth to take 18's tip into his mouth, sealing his  
lips around the collar of her girlcock and continueing to swirl his  
tongue around the modified human's sensitive flesh, he starts to trail  
his hands up the inside of her thighs, leaving featherlight caresses on  
her toned muscles. Reaching the gusset ofher black silk panties, he  
ignores her feminine parts for the time being, tracing along the  
legholes to her hips and then crossing the narrowest part of the garment  
to the waistband, and hooking his index fingers under the fabric, pulls  
the garment down those sexy, slender legs to 18's ankles.

It's at this point that Josh starts bobbing his head, taking 18's shaft  
in his mouth bit-by-bit and her tip down his throat. At the same time,  
his delicate hands trail their way back up her legs, again ignoring her  
pussy, instead following the now imaginary panty line around back to cup  
the android's perfectly round and incredibly firm buttocks.

Eventually, Josh's nose finds itself buried in 18's downy pubic hair,  
the incredibly soft peach fuzz so light in color it nearly blends in  
with her creamy skin. With her shaft now fully encased in his mouth and  
throat, Josh holds still, swallowing around her several times, humming  
in contentment at the moans this draws from her.

And as if recieving her first blowjob wasn't enough to make this one of  
the best nights of her life and make this one of the rare times the  
android felt gratitude for what Gero did to her and her brother, Josh  
makes first contact with her original hardware as his tongue slides  
between his lower lip and the base of her futahood to lap at her twat.

Feeling her knees go weak for the first time since she awoke after her  
alterations, 18 collapses on to the couch, her new lover still  
performing fellatio and cunnilingus simultaneously as she buries her  
hand in his hair and exclaims, "Oh Kami! Josh, I'm gonna cum!" her  
declaration only seeming to make Josh redouble his efforts, and even as  
she starts shooting her load down his throat, he doesn't slow down his  
sucking, hell bent on milking her for all she's worth.

When she's finally done cumming, Josh pulls off her futahood to admire  
her sprawled on the couch in afterglow before asking, "did you enjoy  
that?"

Catching her breath, 18 replies, "That was amazing!"

"Glad you liked it." says the scientist before noticing that her  
futahood is still standing at attention. "looks like you haven't gotten  
your fill yet." Standing up and turning his back to 18, he lifts the hem  
of his dress to reveal white cotton panties underneath, and sticking out  
his rear and glancing over his shoulder with a coy smile, asks, "Would  
you like to try my other hole?"

With a seductive purr, 18 replies, "Tempting, but don't you think you  
should show me yours since you've seen mine?"

"Uh... sure..." replies Josh, it now being his own turn to be  
self-conscious about what's in his pants. He pulls his panties down as  
he lets his dress fall down over his rear before turning to face 18, a  
blush on his face as he slowly lifts the front of his dress to reveal  
his own erection standing proud, and it's immediately obvious to 18 why  
Josh has gotten so shy all of a sudden.

Though proportional to his short stature and petite frame, Josh's  
manhood isn't very big in absolute terms, and looks downright tiny  
compared to 18's artificially enhanced anatomy, less than half the  
length and thickness of the android's futahood.

Pouring as much affection into her words as possible, wanting to  
reassure Josh about his own equipment as he did for her, 18 comments,  
"That's a very cute little cock and balls you have there. Come here so I  
can play with them." As he shyly approaches, 18 asks, "Do you mind if  
the drss you're wearing gets destroyed?" and at the shake of his head,  
she uses a surgical application of ki to slice through the black fabric,  
leaving Josh naked before her.

Before he can recover from being suddenly without any clothing, 18 has  
grabbed his little stify and guided it to her opening and practically  
smothered him in her cleavage. Reaching around to fondle his butt, 18  
slips a finger into his anus at the same time she pushes him forward to  
enter her pussy, making him moan into her bosom.

Channeling ki to the finger in Josh's rear, 18 heats up the digit just  
shy of being uncomfortably hot, and between this and the way her  
internal muscles massage his member, Josh shoots his load almost  
immediately.

Pulling his head back, Josh apologiezes, "Sorry for cumming so quickly  
and not warning you."

"It's okay," replies 18, "I look forward to training you to withstand my  
superhuman cunt, and in case you're wondering, I had a contraceptive  
implant installed after Marron was born, and never bothered having it  
removed, so no need to worry about getting me pregnant." With that, 18  
starts finger fucking Josh's asshole in earnest, causing him to bury his  
face in her breasts once more.

Locating his prostate, 18 starts to work over the sensitive gland,  
causing Josh to squirm in her embrace, his moans loud enough to  
disturbbb other Capsule Corp. residents if not for them being muffled  
against her breasts.

When she feels him shooting a second load within her, she suggests, "How  
about we relocate to the bedroom?"

"That sounds good." replies Josh, pulling out of 18 and walking towards  
the room 18 sleeps in, a seductive sway to his hips. The sight nearly  
drives 18 wild, and it's all she can do not to use her superhuman speed  
to get there faster.

Entering the bedroom, Josh climbs on the bed, shaking his butt as he  
does so in silent invitation, and this time, 18 accepts, discarding her  
bra before climbing on the bed to kneel behind him. Spreading his rather  
cute half-moons, 18 hilts her futahood in a hot, tight ass for the first  
time. Molding herself to his back, 18 simply savors the sensation of  
Josh wrapped around her, reaching around to play with his nipples as she  
gives him time to adjust.

However,, it isn't long before 18 can no longer hold back, and with a  
whisper of, "I hope you like it rough..." her only warning to her new  
lover, she starts to relentlessly pound his perfectly plump little rump.

As 18 fucks Josh's asshole, it takes all of her willpower to keep to a  
pace that won't tear the ordinary human apart, and even as she manages  
this, she can't help fisting a hand in his brown hair, yanking just shy  
of hard enough to pull it out by the roots as she drives her futahood  
over and over into his bowels.

Despite the rough fucking 18 is giving him, Josh offers up no  
complaints, howling from the mixture of pain and pleasure his cyborg  
lover is giving him.

Before long, 18 is throwing her head back in orgasm, her hot seed nearly  
searing Josh's insides as she floods his bowels with her potent futa  
jizz. This sends Josh over the edge as well, his own little stify  
spraying a much smaller load onto the sheets.

When she's done shooting her load and has come down from the high of one  
of the most satisfying orgasms she can remember, 18 pulls out of Josh's  
ass to admire her handiwork as her seed seeps from his well-fucked anus  
to drip over his balls.

When 18 comments, "That was amazing!", she realizes that Josh as passed  
out from the experience, making her muse aloud, "Well, he certainly  
lacks Krillin's superhuman stamina, but he's a far more accepting and  
attentive lover than my cheating ex-husband ever was."

With that, 18 decides she should get some sleep as well and cuddles up  
behind her new lover.

###

Josh had been more than a bit sore the next morning, but fortunately for  
the diminutive man, Bulma, having been the mate of the Sayian Prince for  
more than a decade, was an old hand at treating the kinds of aches and  
pains baseline humans sometimes fell victim to when their superhuman  
lovers got a bit rough in the sack and had been happy to adapt the super  
stamina serum she uses to keep up with Vegeta at his most demanding for  
Josh's use.

###

It's several weeks after their first night together that 18 wakes up  
next to Josh, something that has been becoming a regular occurance. She  
wakes him with a ki-infused nuzzle to the neck, but instead of the usual  
sleepy smile she gets in return, Josh's face turns green and the short  
man dashes from the bed to deposit what's left of last night's supper in  
the toilet.

Worry overwhelming her, 18 cradles her lover to her chest, and with  
speed surpassed only by Instant Transmission, rushes her clearly sick  
boyfriend to Capsule Corp.'s infirmary.

The doctor on shift is baffled by Josh's condition, all teasts for the  
usual causes of nausea turning up negative. Soon, Bulma, her hair still  
messy from bed has been called in to tend to her top lab assistant, and  
finding the test results as baffling as the regular infirmary staff,  
orders a complete molecular breakdown of Josh's blood, and upon noticing  
a rather odd inclusion in the results, asks for a sample of 18's semen  
to test.

###

Some time later finds 18 and Josh, the latter seeming to have recovered  
from his bout of vomiting, but still seeming a bit out of it, sitting  
across from Bulma in the Blunette's private office.

"Okay, the good news," starts Bulma, "Is that Josh is going to be just  
fine." The couple visibly relaxing at this announcement. "The bad news  
is that what happened this morning might be a recurring ailment for the  
next few weeks to months." The couple's worried expressions return at  
this, but Bulma's next words completely floor them, "The weird news is  
that I believe Josh is pregnant."

After what might have been an eternity or just a few minutes, 18 is the  
first to break the silence, "How is that possible!?"

"As the infirmary doctor probably told you, Josh tested negative for all  
common causes of vomiting, and when I decided to run a complete  
molecular breakdown on his blood, I found things no doctor would think  
to look for in a man. Namely, hormones in a combination and  
concentration normally found only in women who have just recently gotten  
pregnant. Realizing that everything about Josh was consistant with  
morning sickness, I decided to check your semen to verify my hunch."  
Leaning back in her seat, Bulma continues, "Turns out making you a  
hermaphrodite wasn't the full extent of the alterations Dr. Gero made to  
your reproductive organs. I found some rather sophisticated nanobots in  
the sample you provided, and while I can't be 100% sure at this point,  
best I can tell, those nanobots altered Josh's insides to provide the  
biological machinery to allow your sperm to impregnate Josh."

"So I'm really going to be a mother?" asks Josh, still processng Bulma's  
words.

"That's my best hypothesis at the moment." Replies Bulma, "I hope you'll  
agree to letting me monitor the pregnancy if my hunch proves correct."

"Of course," replies Josh, "I can think of no one better equipped to  
monitor the world's first male pregnancy."

"I'm glad you have such confidence in my abilities. Anyways, you have  
the rest of the day off to come to terms with the news, and I'll  
probably offer you the same maternity leave package I give the actual  
women on my staff."

With that, the couple leave, with much they need to discuss and come to  
terms with.


	8. Mishaps in Majorca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenaged girl, her mother, and her grandmother get desperate during a vacation in Majorca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Pee desperation and wetting, underaged drinking, senior citizen.
> 
> Author's notes: And another completed commission, this time with three generations of the same family on vacation in Majorca and having some bladder issues.

Mishaps in Majorca by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by Anonymous

The sun was shining in a cloudless sky and the salty, Mediterranean air  
was crisp as three lovely ladies stepped out of the villa they had  
rented for their vacation on to the patio overlooking the beach they had  
chosen for their reprieve from the frequently dreary weather of their  
home back in England. From the strong resemblance the three women share,  
age the biggest difference between them, it would be clear to any  
passersby that the trio is a family of three, a mother along with her  
daughter and teenaged granddaughter.

The eldest of the three, June, despite being just a few years shy of  
sixty, still had an aura of vitality about her, a moderately attractive  
figure apparent even with the very conservative cut of her one-piece  
swimsuit, the silver highlights in her dark hair the only indication  
that she's the grandmother of the group rather than being the aunt.

In the middle, an inch or two taller than June and with aslightly bigger  
bust, stood Karen. Mid-thirties and sporting a modest, black bikini that  
accentuates her curves well, she looked like a woman in her prime,  
mature enough to intimidate boys looking to hit on naive girls, but  
still youthful enough to make men's heads turn, and if she wasn't  
flanked by her mother and daughter, one could believe she was here  
looking to snag a husband.

Last, and in her own opinion, least, was Lisa. Old enough to not be  
considered jailbait, but not yet old enough to drive, she was nearly a  
head shorter than her mother, a cup size smaller than her nan and held  
herself with none of the self-confidence of the two older women. Despite  
this, she was still quite attractive, and in the purple three-piece she  
was wearing, the bows of slender, silken string resting between her  
breasts, between her shoulder blades, and atop her hips looking like  
they'd come untied at the slightest tug, she'd be a magnet for all but  
the most big boob obsessed of boys her own age.

But Lisa wasn't thinking about teenage boys tripping over themselves in  
their attempts to garner her attention, or even of the bright sun and  
crisp sea air of the invigorating, mediterranean weather. Instead, her  
thoughts were drifting back to the last time her family vacationed in  
Majorca.

###Six Years Earlier ###

Ten-year-old Lisa, her arms, legs, and tummy chubby with leftover baby  
fat, and her skin speckled with sand, sat in the sand, a frilly, pink  
bikini covering her cute, little butt and her mosquito-bite breasts as  
she built a sand castle. Her pig tails swaying in the breeze and humming  
her favorite tune, the little girl was paying no attention to the  
growing pressure in her lower abdomen as she constructed what was to be,  
in the preteen's mind, the grand palace of her private kingdom. In fact,  
the last several times her mum and nan had asked her if she needed to go  
potty, she had dismissed them by insisting things like, "I'm fine." and  
"I'm a big girl."

So engrossed in her amateur architecture project, Lisa has no idea just  
how dangerously full her bladder is as she stands up and drags her  
shovel through the sand to dig a moat for her castle, and is completely  
ignorant of the rather unpleasant way her run towards the water with her  
empty bucket jostles her tremendously taut tinkle tank.

Despite having completely tuned out her poised to pop piddle pot, Lisa  
manages to fill her bucket from the ocean without issue, and it isn't  
until she squats next to her masterpiece, preparing to fill the moat  
with the gathered sea water that it happens.

Without so much as a warning spurt, Lisa's bursting bladder, tired of  
being ignored by its owner chooses that moment to brute force its way  
past her floodgates, shattering the dam completely as a torrent of  
tinkle gushes from her girlhood to fill her sandcastle's moat, long  
pent-up piddle pouring forth as if the pink bikini wasn't in the way.

The young girl freezes, her entire body engulfed in a blush to match her  
swimwear as she essentially pees her panties in public for the first  
time since kindergarten, the fact that she's putting out enough to fill  
her moat and over run its banks only adding to her humiliation.

When she's finally empty, Lisa, still holding her bucket of sea water,  
looks up to find both her mum and nan looking down at her with  
disappointed expressions.

"Looks like our little girl just peed herself like a baby," comments  
Karen.

"And judging by her yellow moat, she lied to us when we asked her if she  
needed to go." adds June.

Humiliation turning to fear, Lisa drops her bucket, destroying half her  
sand castle with flood damage as she tries to make a run for it only for  
the pair of grown women to each grab a wrist and start dragging her  
kicking and screaming back to their villa for her punishment.

###Present Day###

Lisa is snapped out of her memories of one of the worse days of her life  
by her mum calling out, "Hey, are you going to join us, or just stand  
there." As she runs out into the sand to join her mum and nan, Lisa  
assures herself that she won't repeat that terrible day from six years  
ago.

As the sun rises high into the sky, the family of three take advantage  
of the many attractions the beach has to offer, from swimming in the  
crystal clear waters of the Mediterranean sea to flirting with the  
various single guys on the beach to enjoying the selection of fine  
Spanish Wines and coktails on offer at a cabana bar. June and Karen more  
than once have to scare off a young man who looks ready to get a bit too  
touchy-feely with Lisa, causing the lightest dusting of pink to cross  
the teenager's cheeks each time, but the two older ladies don't hesitate  
to sneak the youngest of their party a bit of the alcohol she's too  
young to purchase herself.

As lunchtime rolls around, the trio find a spot to layout the picnic  
lunch they packed, emptying the cooler of soda they were carrying and  
adding several glasses of wine and several cocktails to what they drank  
through the morning.

After finishing their picnic and packing away their refuse, the two  
older ladies decide to do some sunbathing while Lisa decides to join a  
nearby game of volleyball.

"Stay within sight of us." declares June to her granddaughter.

"But have fun." adds Karen as she and her mother stretch out next to  
each other on lounge chairs, both ladies relaxing without a thought to  
the liquid working its way through their systems, and before long, both  
mother and grandmother have fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, Lisa is enjoying the volleyball game and the glances she's  
getting from the boys her own age and even a few young men she's pretty  
sure are in their early 20s. As the teenage girl drinks up the  
attention, she doesn't notice as her own waste waters start to pool in  
her lower abdomen, her accident from years ago nothing but a distant  
memory as fantasies of finding someone tall, dark, and handsome with  
whom she could enjoy a summer romance prove as distracting to the  
teenager as fantasies of being a princess in a fairytale castle had been  
to her ten-year-old self.

By the time Lisa's bladder manages to catch her attention, the Sun has  
dipped noticeably from its noon position, and she nearly bends double as  
a wave of desperation crashes over her.

When Brad, the boy who had been chatting her up for a while now asks,  
"Are you okay, Senorita?"

Brad was muscular, well-tanned, and spoke with just the slightest  
Spanish accent to his English that Lisa couldn't tell if he was a local  
who spoke good English or a tourist good at faking the accent, but she  
didn't really care. He was physically attractive to the point Lisa was  
sure the dampness in her bikini bottoms was from more than just her last  
dip in the water, was just old enough to buy her drinks from the cabana,  
and best her tipsy mind could tell, he had been a perfect gentleman.

So naturally, instead of confessing her need and risk ending their  
conversation and never seeing him again as some other girl catches his  
eye and recalling that there aren't any public restrooms nearby anyways,  
the teenager schools her features, places the hand not holding her  
current cocktail on her lower abdomen in hopes of hiding the bladder  
bulge starting to form right above her waistband and insists, "I'm  
fine."

Around the same time, June and Karen wake from there naps, their tinkle  
tanks throbbing terribly like that of the teenager of their trio. As the  
sun will soon start setting, and knowing their villa is their best,  
possibly only, option for a proper toilet and neither being willing to  
go in the water, they silently agree that it would be best to simply  
head back to the villa for the evening.

As they stand up, the action squeezing both of their bursting bladders  
to much discomfort and both ladies having to grab the crotch of their  
respective swimsuits to prevent a leak, they realize with horrror just  
how far they've drifted from their villa during the course of the day.  
To make matters worse, Lisa has wandered off further than either is  
really comfortable with.

Once they've regained their composure, the pair pack up their stuff  
before scanning the horizon for Lisa, spotting a speck of purple sitting  
at a cabana just barely within sight, though unfortunately in the  
opposite direction from their villa.

Hoping they've indeed spotted the wayward member of their party, can  
hold it long enough to make the round trip to the cabana and then back  
to their villa without wetting their swimsuits, and that, if any of the  
men on the beach notice their bladder bulges, none will be crass enough  
to comment, the pair start making their way across the sand.

Back at the cabana, Lisa accepts another cocktail from Brad, consuming  
more liquid despite what's left of her better judgment screaming at her  
not to, thinking it would be rude to refuse the offer.

Just as the teenaged girl is contemplating suggesting she and Brad go  
for a swim, thinking she could simply go in the water, letting her  
relieve the powerful pounding in her piddle pot without excusing herself  
or risking embarrassment, her mum and nan walk up, the two older ladies  
wearing matching smiles of relief both at finding their progeny and that  
they didn't waste precious minutes before the dam breaks walking in the  
opposite direction of relief.

"Come, Lisa, its time to head back to the villa." says Karen once she's  
close enough to confirm her daughter's identity.

"Oh my, Lisa didn't tell me she had two such lovely sisters." Comments  
Brad, seeing the two older ladies and noticing the clear family  
resemblance.

"I'm flattered, young man, but I'm her mother." replies Karen with just  
the slightest bit of flirtation in her voice.

"Sadly, flattery won't get you very far, boy." adds June, coldly. "I  
know I'm quite attractive for my age, but only an idiot would believe  
someone could mistake my granddaughter and me for sisters. Women's  
intuition says its more advice than you deserve, but mistaking my  
daughter and granddaughter for sisters and me as both their mothers  
would have been a far more believeable lie. Come along, Lisa."

Her cheeks pink from the alcohol and her mum and nan getting between her  
and another boy, Lisa quietly follows the older ladies as they head for  
their villa.

Although it couldn't possibly be more than a few hundred meters, the  
walk back to their villa feels like several kilometers as the trio's  
tinkle tanks threaten to explosively expel their waste waters, none of  
them able to enjoy the view as the setting sun turns the sky and surf a  
dazzling array of reds and oranges due to their piddle plight.

More than once, Lisa is tempted to run out into the water or even just  
let go in her purple bikini bottoms, but everytime such thoughts cross  
her mind, she's reminded of the punishment her mum and nan administered  
the last time she had an accident at the beach, adding a tremor of  
terror to her tinkle tormented trembling.

While the older ladies do a better job of concealing their desperation,  
they are in just as bad a shape as their younger companion, more than  
once glancing towards the water and thinking of relieving themselves in  
the water, only for their pride to make them discard the idea.

After what feels like an eternity of tinkle torture, the trio reach  
their villa, all three unceremoniously dropping their stuff to the  
hardwood as they enter their vacation home.

Lisa is about to make a mad dash to her room and its en suite when she  
hears a pair of nearly identical gasps. Turning to the sound, the  
teenager is shocked to see both her mother and grandmother bent double  
with their hands jammed between their thighs. Though their black swim  
suits hide it well, the yellow tinted spurts gushing between the older  
ladies' fingers and the matching rivulets running down their thighs make  
it clear to Lisa that both June and Karen have sprung leaks and rather  
prominent ones.

Lisa isn't sure if she stares transfixed by her mum and nan for seconds  
or hours, but the spell is broken as her own bursting bladder gives  
another hard spasm.

Not waiting to see if the older ladies regain control or not, the  
teenager dashes for her room, throwing open the door to both the room  
itself and then the en suite, not even thinking of closing either behind  
her as her salvation comes in sight.

Lifting the lid of the toilet, Lisa doesn't even bother trying to pull  
down the bottom of her swimsuit, sitting down just in time for the dam  
to break, plentiful, pent-up piddle pouring through the purple fabric as  
the teenager lets out a sigh of relief.

After what seems like an eternity, Lisa's stream finally trickles to a  
halt, the water in the toilet now a yellow every bit as vibrant as the  
purple of her three piece swimsuit.

After flushing, Lisa heads back to the Villa's common room to check on  
her mum and nan to find neither of the older ladies present, only to  
bump into them as they exit their respective rooms. Given that there's  
no sign of pee anywhere other than their respective swim suits and  
thighs, Lisa can only assume they barely made it as well, an assumption  
that seems to be confirmed as June declares, "Looks like we all had a  
rather close call. I suggest we get cleaned up and then go out for  
dinner."

"That sounds great." replies Lisa as she heads back to her room to take  
a shower, feeling a bit less embarrassed about her near accident on  
account of how close the older, more confident women came to having one  
as well.

After a quick shower, each of the lovely ladies slipped into their  
nicest dresses in preparation to sample some of the finest cuisine the  
island paradise had to offer. June favored a form fitting, sleeveless  
black dress that fell nearly to her ankles, but with a slit up one side  
for greater mobility that exposed the nearly regal older woman's calf  
and thigh. Elbow length white gloves and shiny black high heels  
completed the grandmother's outfit. Karen's short sleeved, red dress was  
every bit as form fitting as her mother's, but stopped just pas her  
knees, her calves on full display above her red heels. Lisa wore a  
looser, spaghetti strap dress that showed off a bit of her developing  
cleavage and only ran to mid-thigh, but wore lavender pantyhose  
underneath the amethyst dress, and while her own shoes matched her dress  
like her mum and nan, she wore flats, having not yet gotten the hang of  
walking in heels.

As the trio enjoyed a meal of the finest dishes Spain and the  
Mediterranean had to offer, all three enjoyed several glasses of wine,  
probably more than was wise given they hadn't fully recovered from their  
indulgences earlier in the day, and after eating, none of them ready to  
call it a night, they decide to check out the night life.

At every club and bar the three visit, they all catch the eye of at  
least one man willing to buy them a drink, and though the two older  
ladies never allow any of the men to seduce them, or to take advantage  
of Lisa's lowered guard, much to the teenager's embarrassment, as the  
evening goes on, their impaired judgment leads them to progressively  
lower quality establishments. Throughout it all, all three ignore the  
signals from their tired tinkle tanks despite their close calls mere  
hours earlier.

It's around midnight when their bursting bladders give them a warning  
they can't brush off. Within a few minutes of each other, All three of  
them find themselves freezing in the middle of the dance floor of the  
dingy club their alcohol addled minds have lead them two, pressing their  
thighs together as, like a trio of bouncers shirking their duties, their  
respective spincters let a spurt of piddle through to dampen their  
panties. Excusing themselves, the three head to the loo, leaving their  
latest dance partners alone on the floor, but after taking one look at  
what could charitably be called unsanitary conditions, they silently  
agree that its probably time to call it a night.

Too drunk to walk back to their villa, especially given the late hour,  
the three flag down a taxi, but while sitting in the backseat of the  
vehicle is a great relief to their feet, sore from a night of dancing  
and their heads, still spinning from too much wine and spirits, being  
bent at the waist and with seatbelts stretched taut across their  
midsections does nothing for their bloated, bursting bladders.

During the ride, which seems overly long, but during which none of the  
ladies question whether the driver is taking a direct route, all three  
feel a couple more leaks slip past their crumbling control to further  
dampen their underwear, and if they were less drunk, they might be  
worried about having wet spots on the seat of their dresses.

When they finally return to the villa, June settles their fair as Karen  
stumbles to the door and tries to unlock it. Vision blurred from God  
knows how many drinks and hands trembling with the effort of keeping the  
deluge contained, Karen misses the keyhole at least a dozen times in her  
attempts to bypass this final barrier to their salvation.

As her mother struggles with the locked door, Lisa is practically  
dancing, the front of her skirt hiked up and her hands clamped over the  
crotch of her pantyhose as her hips sway side-to-side with as much  
energy as they did during any of the dances she enjoyed with boys at the  
clubs that evening, sounding more like a child half her age as she  
urges, "Hurry, mummy, I can't hold it much longer."

"I'm trying, sweetie!" cries the panicked 30-something as she continues  
to fumble with the keys as June joins her daughter and granddaughter,  
the older woman's unflappable calm starting to crack was well.

"Yes, please hurry dear." declares June, her posture stiff and her fists  
clenched so tight that her knuckles would be whiter than her gloves if  
they were visible.

And then it happens, sweaty palms added to desperation and drunkenness  
causes Karen's latest failed attempt to get the key in the lock to  
result in the key slipping through her fingers. All three girls turn  
ghost white and their eyes grow big as saucers as the little sliver of  
brass seems to fall in slow motion, a subjective speed measured in  
millimeters per minute, nearly in perceptable but no less unstoppable  
than a tsunami baring down on a small, sandy islet as Lisa, Karen, and  
June all stare frozen in horror.

After what seems like an eternity but is really less than half a second,  
the key bounces off the villa's front patio, sounding the death knell  
for all three of the trio's truly titanic, tremendously taut,  
torturously throbbing, terribly trembling tinkle tanks, thre torrents of  
tinkle bursting forth, soaking not only their panties, but Lisa's  
pantyhose and their dresses.

As each lady's own personal River Thames gushes forth, their hands  
clutching at their crotches about as effective as wet tissue at stemming  
the flow, Lisa cries out what all three are thinking, "Oh sweet Mary,  
mother of GOD! There's so much and I can't stop IT!" as their puddles  
run together and swell to put the Atlantic to shame.

As the trio finally empty, the entirety of the villa's front patio  
seeming to glisten in the moonlight from their combined accident, Lisa  
is the one to bend down and fish the key out of the prodigous pool of  
piddle and unlock the door that had sealed their fate.

Stepping inside, the three, sobered quite a bit by their shared  
humiliation stand in an awkward silence for several minutes before Karen  
suggests, "Maybe this would be a good time to try out the jacuzzi?"

Her mother and daughter nodding in agreement, Karen leads the way to the  
Villa's fenced in backyard where a hot tub rests recessed in the deck.

Peeling off their soaked clothes and dumping them in a pile on the deck  
planks, the three lower themselves into the bubbling water before  
retrieving something fruity, and non-alcoholic, from the conviently  
located cooler as they let the hot bath wash away their shame and relax  
their tired muscles.

After their communal bath, the trio dry themselves with towels from a  
warmer kept on the deck before wrapping themselves in the fluffy  
terrycloth and heading to their respective bedrooms. Exhausted from  
their long, eventufl days, none of them bother changing into their night  
clothes, collapsing on their respective beds and letting sleep claim  
them almost immediately, still wrapped only in the oversized towels.


	9. An Adventure in the Digital World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato, Juri, GUilmon, and Impmon have some fun in the digital world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Male and female desperation and wetting, loli and Shota, Beastiality, rough full-bladder sex, foursome.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is a sequel to both Impmon's Joke and Takato's Models.

An Adventure in the Digital World by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by Irvinegamer

Takato stood at the corner of an intersection near Shinjuku Park waiting  
for Juri, a basket of day-old bread from his parents' bakery under his  
arm. The pair had agreed to meet here after grabbing supplies from their  
respective homes as they left school, but his female friend was taking  
longer to arrive than he expected. As he waits, the goggle boy can't  
help thinking back to what happened a few days earlier when both Impmon  
and Juri had shown up unannounced to his home, a blush crossing his face  
at the memory of the digimon and his closest female friend modelling for  
him and the rather pleasant activities that lead to. Then he frowns,  
remembering the aftermath. Impmon had left before his parents could pull  
themselves away from the bakery, and Guilmon was quickly becoming a pro  
at the hide part of hide-and-seek, but his dad had been rather annoyed  
at the toilet being clogged again, and even with Impmon having enough  
control of his fire to dry their puddles without burning anything, there  
had been at least one pee stain on his carpet that they couldn't hide.  
Thankfully, Juri had saved him from trying to come up with an excuse,  
begging his parents' forgiveness for not being able to hold it in with  
the toilet unusable.

The boy is broken out of his thoughts by a cry of, "Hey, Takato!" and  
turning to the source of the voice, he sees Juri running up, a large  
picnic basket under one arm and a fully loaded backpack on her back.

"Hi Juri," greets Takato as he notices just how much the girl is  
carrying, "You sure did bring a lot of stuff."

Leaning in close to whisper in the boy's ear, Juri replies, "Just wanted  
to make sure we're prepared for lots of fun." Before pulling away and  
giving the boy a wink that makes Takato's blush return with a vengence,  
before asking conversationally, "So, wasn't there something you wanted  
to show me?"

"Ye-yes!" replies the boy, a mixture of nervousness and excitement  
washing over him at Juri's actions.

The two preteens walk in companionable silence for several minutes,  
venturing into less travelled parts of Shinjuku park before Takato feels  
it safe to speak about digimon, "We found it yesterday. There's a small  
stone hut deep in the park, it's kind of small, maybe half the size of  
my bedroom if that, but it'll at least give us some privacy and gives  
Guilmon a safe place to sleep without having to worry about my parents  
finding him." Pausing a moment, "Speaking of parents, what did you tell  
yours?"

"I told them I was meeting some friends in the park for a picnic, though  
I think they think I'm on a date with a boy, which is kind of true."

His face going scarlett, Takato stammers a reply, "Is-is- th-that so?"  
swalloing a time or two, he continues, "I just told my parents I was  
going to play in the park."

As the pair approach Guilmon's new hideout, both the dino and Impmon are  
there waiting for them, the little devil commenting, "'Bout time you two  
showed up! Babamon was slow, but she's old as dust."

"Hey, Impmon." greets Juri, taking the demonic digimon's crude manners  
in stride as she sits down her burdens on the concrete slab of the hut  
and tries to give the little devil a hug.

"Hey, Girlie, keep yer dirty mitts ta yerself!" cries the demonic  
digimon, trying to avoid the human girl's embrace.

Meanwhile, Guilmon walks up to his tamer and says, "Takatomon, Guilmon  
found something interesting while digging."

"Huh?" asks the goggle boy, distracted from watching the antics of the  
digimon that took his anal virginity and the human girl who took his  
penile virginity.

Following the dino into the hut, the tamer sees a light shining from a  
hole in the floor and stares transfixed as Guilmon explains, "Takatomon  
said the hut was too small, so Guilmon dug a hole to make it bigger and  
found something shiny."

"What is this?" asks the boy aloud, drawing the attention of Juri and  
Impmon as they join the boy and the dino in the confined space.

"I'm not sure," starts the little devil, "but I think Pineapple head  
stumbled on a portal to the digital world."

"The digital world?" asks Juri, staring down the hold Guilmon dug in  
even more wonder than Takato. "Do you think maybe we could have our  
picnic there instead?"

"Sure, why not." replies Impmon, grabbing the basket of bread and  
jumping down the hole. Grabbing Juri's backpack, Takato follows after,  
not wanting to let the little devil out of his sight, and is soon  
followed by Guilmon and Juri herself, the latter carrying the picnic  
basket.

###

The quartet land in the digital desert, Takato commenting, "For some  
reason, I expected a lush forest, not a dry desert."

"Makes sense we ended up here," replies Impmon, "This is tha layer of  
tha digital world closest too tha human world."

Taking in the sights, Juri asks, "What's that in the sky, and what are  
those beams of white light?" Pointing to a sphere much larger than the  
moon in the sky back on Earth.

"That's tha human world, girlie, or at least it's projection into tha  
digital world." Explains Impmon, puffing out his chest for being the  
most knowledgable being in the group for a change. "As for those beams  
of light,, those are datastreams. Good way of getting from  
place-to-place quickly, but also a good way to get lost. Unless ya want  
this little trip to turn into an overnight affair, we should avoid  
them." Scanning the horizon, Impmon adds, "Now, a cave would be our best  
bet for having our picnic without risk of being munched on by bigger  
digimon or getting swept away by a data stream." Spotting an outcropping  
of rock not far away, the little devil announces, "That looks like a  
good place to find some shelter!"

As the demonic digimon runs off, the dino and the human couple do their  
best to keep up. When they reach the outcropping of rocks, they soon  
find a dry cave that offers excellent protection from the digital sun  
and winds and is quite spacious.

"I could set up a proper art studio in here and we'd still have plenty  
of room for a lounging area." Comments Takato as he lower's Juri's  
backpack to the stone floor.

"Yeah, ain't half shabby." adds the little devil, helping himself to a  
large roll from the basket of bread he was carrying.

"Don't fill up on just bread." Admonishes Juri as she spreads a  
red-and-white checkered tablecloth on the ground and starts unloading  
the picnic basket.

"Have you seen how much digimon eat?" Asks Takato, "The show doesn't do  
their appetites justice." Looking at the assortment of sandwiches Juri  
has laid out, Takato asks, "Did you make all this yourself?"

"Yes, I knew digimon eat a lot and wasn't sure what anyone likes, so I  
made a lot in different varieties. There's some ham, some turkey, some  
pastrami, some with cheese, some without cheese, some with pickle and  
tomato, some without..." Trailing off, she pulls several pre-packaged  
items from the basket, "I also brought some store-bought rice balls and  
several types of potato and tortilla chips.

If all this was in the basket, then what's in the back pack, girlie?"  
Asks Impmon, moving to open the backpack Takato left on the stone.

"Mostly drinks," replies Juri before her cheeks turn pink and she adds,  
"Plus a few of my gym uniforms, a change of clothes, and a bottle of  
diuretic tablets."

"Gym uniforms?" Asks Takato about the same time Impmon asks, "Diuretic  
tablets?"

Her blush deepening, Juri replies, "Well, I remembered that Impmon  
seemed to like how Takato looked in his gym clothes when I peeped on you  
in the park... and diuretics...they make the body process liquids more  
quickly..."

Finding the tablets, Impmon smiles devilishly as he comments, "So these  
things make humans need to piss quickly?"

"Basically..." replies Juri.

"And I think I would like to see ya in your gym clothes, girlie."  
declares Impmon, and noticing Takato's face going red, adds, "And it  
looks like lover boy would like to see that as well."

Her blush deepening even further, Juri grabs her backpack from the  
devil, sitting the bottles of water, tea, and lemonade and the cans of  
various types of soda on the tablecloth as she vanishes into the darkest  
recesses of the cave, calling out, "Feel free to start on the food  
without me... And no peeking!"

The boys start dividing food among them, the digimon taking five  
sandwiches for everyone Takato takes for himself and sets aside for  
Juri.

When Juri returns to the main chamber of the cave, her usual attire  
replaced with a white t-shirt and red buruma, the legless shorts showing  
off Juri's slender but not quite athletic thighs, Impmon can't help  
letting out a wolf whistle as he declares, "Damn, I didn't know human  
chicks could look so damn hot!", the crude compliment making the girl's  
exposed skin turn as red as her buruma while Takato pounds his chest,  
nearly choking on a mouthful of sandwich at the sight of a girl wearing  
such skimpy clothing somewhere other than gym class, the beach, or  
poolside and Guilmon simply continues scarfing down food, oblivious to  
the presence of a cute girl wearing skimpy clothes in what can only be  
called a fetishistic situation.

As Impmon takes another mouthful of his current sandwich and Takato  
takes a deep breath after clearing his airways, Juri stammers out,  
"I..I'm glad you like it." before sitting down, folding her legs under  
to not expose the crotch of ther buruma to the three males sharing the  
meal with her.

As the quartet continue eating, Impmon occasionally comments, saying  
things like "Good grub.", "Humans make good soda.", and "These chips are  
amazing!" all the while examining Juri out of the corner of his eye and  
wondering, 'I wonder how lover boy would look in that get up.'

When all of the food and most of the drink is gone and a combination of  
Ba Da Boom and Pyrosphere has been used to reduce the paper waste to  
ashes and the plastic and metal waste to slag, Impmon, his signature, up  
to no good smile on his jester-like face suggests, "Now that we've eaten  
and both of ya humans have had plenty to drink, I suggest ya each take a  
couple of these diuretics girlie brought." He rattles the bottle for  
emphasis, "and have a little holding contest for the privilege of  
serving yours truly."

The two humans glance at each other, both going scarlett at the memories  
of being fucked by the demonic digimon before declaring in unison,  
"Su-sure."

"And to make things a bit fairer," adds the little devil, his grin  
growing even wider, "I think lover boy should be wearing the same thing  
as girlie. Ya did bring spares, right girlie?"

"Yeah, but..." replies Juri, her face seeming to discover a new shade of  
red as she imagines Takato, not in his own gym uniform, but the skimpier  
girls' gym uniform.

"You want me to wear..." asks Takato, unable to finish the sentence as  
his face copies Juri's.

Juri is first to recover, whispering in Takato's ear, "Come on,  
Takato-kun, I bet you'd look cute wearing my buruma."

"Uh... O-Okay." stammers the boy as Juri pulls him to his feet, and  
hands him a spare t-shirt and a spare pair of both her buruma and her  
panties, prompting him to ask, "Why did you hand me these?"

"Because we wouldn't be wearing the same thing if you kept your briefs  
on under my buruma." replies the girl as she pushes the boy towards the  
alcove she used to change earlier.

When Takato returns wearing Juri's clothes, blushing from head to toe as  
he can't help wondering if the underwear he's currently wearing  
previously touched Juri's girlhood or are new, Impmon lets out another  
wolf whistle before commenting, "You make a hot chick, lover boy."  
making the crossdressing boy blush even harder even as the demonic  
digimon can see the goggle boy's boyhood growing hard and starting to  
form a bulge in the borrowed buruma.

Feeling her own panties growing damp with arousal, Juri adds in a  
slightly teasing tone, "Takato-chan really does make a cute girl."

"Enough yappin', let's get this show started!" exclaims the little  
devil, pouring a few diuretics into his gloved palm and tossing two to  
each of the humans, "First to wet has to watch me havin' fun with the  
one who remains dry the longest."

As they catch the pills, both humans realize that, in their haste to  
meet up in the park with the two virus digimon, neither took the  
opportunity to use the toilet, and with everything they drank during the  
picnic, they're already starting to feel the need to pee. Juri in  
particular is a bit worried as she's read the label on that bottle of  
diuretics, the strongest over the counter diuretics she could find and  
remembers the recommended dosage being one tablet for adults and half a  
tablet for children, and Impmon expects both preteens to take two a  
piece. However, both children are too excited by the situation and  
neither is willing to back down, and so they both swallow their pills  
and chase them with the remainder of their current bottle of water,  
neither mentioning how long they've already been holding and Juri  
keeping the secret of just how oversized their dose of diuretic is.

"Guilmon want to play too!" cries the dino, approaching his fellow virus  
and sniffing at the bottle of diuretics.

Not caring much what the child-like digimon does, but wanting the red  
dino out of his personal space, Impmon carelessly tosses half-a-dozen of  
the tablets in the other digimon's open mouth, declaring, "Knock  
yourself out, pineapple head!" as Guilmon reflexively swallows the  
pills.

In what feels like no time, Takato, Juri, and Guilmon can all feel their  
need to pee spiking as well as an unbearable thirst as their mouths go  
dry. Juri remembers reading a warning on the bottle of diuretics that  
list dry mouth, extreme thirst, and dehydration as potential  
side-effects, but again keeps this knowledge to herself as she grabs two  
bottles of water from their dwindling supply of drinks, guzzling them  
non-stop one after the other. Beside her, Takato does the same with a  
can of cola and a bottle of lemonade.

Their thirst quenched for the moment, both preteens return their  
attention to their rapidly filling bladders, Takato squeezing his  
boyhood through the borrowed buruma as Juri rubs her thighs together,  
hands fisted at her sides as she fights the urge to grab at her  
girlhood, mentally chanting 'A lady doesn't grab herself in public, a  
lady doesn't grab herself in public!' over and over even as the sight of  
Takato in just as much need of a tinkle causes her to dampen her panties  
with a different fluid than the golden one she's struggling to keep  
inside her.

As his tamer and his tamer's girlfriend struggle to hold back the  
swiftly swelling tinkle tides savagely sloshing in their piddle pots,  
Guilmon, not understanding the point of a holding contest all that well,  
just gives into the call of nature, a puddle of digi-pee spreading out  
around the dino's clawed feet, prompting his fellow virus to comment,  
"Looks like Pineapple head is already out of the running!" Though the  
humans are too busy with their own bloated bladders to pay attention to  
either digimon.

Growing bored with watching the two humans mostly standing there  
squirming and doing a potty dance, Impmon looks through the remainder of  
the supplies they brought for inspiration. Finding a pair of jump ropes,  
he remembers seeing a couple of kids playing with such things in  
Shinjuku Park before he scared them off.

Grinning like the devil he is, Impmon announces, "As much as I enjoy  
watching my human pets squirming and trembling as they try to earn some  
playtime with yours truly, I've got an idea to help spice things up."

"Wh-What's that?" asks Juri, having given up on trying to act like a  
proper lady, both hands pressed firmly over her girlhood, her knuckles  
white with the effort of trying to hold herself.

Holding the jump ropes by one end, Impmon cracks them like a pair of  
whips as he declares, "I think you humans call it skipping rope!"  
Turning to his fellow virus, Impmon adds, "Hey, Pineapple head, grab the  
other end and follow my lead!"

It takes a minute or two, but the two digimon soon have the two jump  
ropes swishing up and down, round and round, the two preteens facing an  
obstacle that would be difficult to traverse even with an empty bladder.

Noticing their hesitation, Impmon shouts at the human couple, "Hurry up  
and get in there before I decide ta disqualify both of ya!" putting  
enough force behind his voice to make both humans jump, both letting out  
small leaks to dampen their panties in the process.

Though part of them knows this challenge will likely spell doom for  
their bursting bladders, neither wants to imagine how Impmon might  
decide to punish them if they refuse, so they both leap into the storm  
of swift moving rope, their feet in near constant motion, their bladder  
bulges jiggling visibly from their jittery motions, both humans panting  
heavily, but neither daring to slow down, knowing that not only will  
tripping mean possibly scraping a knee or elbow as they impact the stone  
floor of the cave, and being mercilessly sliced at by the fast moving  
ropes, but the impact will probably pop their piddle pots.

Eventually, Impmon grows bored with watching the humans fighting to hold  
back their pints of pent-up piddle while avoiding being tripped by the  
ropes, letting Takato and Juri catch their breath as they try to calm  
their raging waste waters, but just as they're starting to recover from  
their marathon session with the jump ropes from hell, Impmon announces  
with sadistic glee, "It's time for dodgeball, Digimon style."

Before either human can ask what the little devil means by 'digimon  
style' he demonstrates the hard way exactly what he means as a fireball  
appears on the tip of his gloved finger and with a cry of "Ba Da BOOM!"  
he launches the attack at the floor between the two humans, leaving a  
scorch mark as the pair jump a meter in the air and a meter away from  
each other. Soon, the two preteens are in constant motion as they try to  
avoid Impmon's attacks. The devil isn't seriously trying to hit them,  
but he doesn't tell them that as he cackles and cries out, "Dance, my  
pretties, dance! Dance or you'll get burned!" And before long, Guilmon  
is adding his own pyrosphere to the projectiles for the two desperate  
visitors to the digital world to dodge.

Juri wants to beg for mercy and Takato wants to scold Guilmon for  
following Impmon's bad example, but between trying to keep their  
terribly throbbing, tremendously trembling, torturously taut tinkle  
tanks from gushing their golden cargo everywhere and avoiding the  
digital fireballs from the two viruses, neither human can muster the  
energy to speak.

After growing bored with pretending to try and roast his playthings,  
Impmon tries to think of something else to liven up watching their  
desperation, when he hears a defeated whimper coming from one of the  
humans.

Turning to the sound, Impmon finds Takato dropping to his knees, both  
hands clamped tightly around his buruma-clad boyhood, pee gushing from  
the tip, darkening the red fabric and cascading to the floor despite the  
tamer's white-knuckled grip. Growing hard at the sight, Impmon walks  
over dragging one of the jump ropes as he declares, "Looks like Lover  
boy loses!"

"It won't stop..." whimpers the boy, not noticing the approaching  
digimon. Not bothering to let Takato finish, Impmon forces both of the  
boy's arms behind his back, ignoring the tamer's shout of "What are you  
doing!" as the demonic digimon ties the boy's arms together and then  
ties them to the boy's ankles.

Juri watches transfixed as Takato wets himself, nearly soaking her  
panties in her love juices as her boyfriend soaks the panties and buruma  
she lent him even as she struggles to not wet herself as well. She's so  
distracted by the sight of the boy bound and helplessly peeing himself  
as he tents the buruma of a girl's gym uniform that she doesn't notice  
Impmon approaching until he's yanking down her buruma and panties to  
reveal her pretty, pale half-moons.

"I hope yer ready for yer reward, girlie!" exclaims the little devil as  
he stares at her plump, little rummp has he drags her shorts and  
underwear to her knees.

Blushing furiously, Juri protests, "At...At least let me pee first."

Removing a glove, Impmon replies, "What would be the fun in that?"  
Before jamming a clawed finger between her tightly clenched thighs, just  
below where her buttcrack ends, the digimon's digit invading her already  
slippery snatch. Gasping in pleasure, the human girl drops to her knees,  
bending forward as she tries to maintain the concentration needed to  
keep her waste waters within.

"WOW!" exclaims the demonic digimon, "Yer already soaked, girlie! Guess  
there's no need ta warm ya up." And noticing that she's now at the  
perfect height for his digihood, Impmon withdraws his finger and before  
Juri can react, slams himself balls deep in the human's preteen pussy,  
the girl letting out another gasp, both from pleasure and from the  
rather strong jolt this gives her bladder.

Giving the human no time to adjust, Impmon starts fucking his female pet  
in earnest, angling his thrusts so he batters at both her bloated,  
bursting bladder and her cervix.

"Imp...mon... please...be...more...gentle!" Juri manages to cry out  
between the gasps brought on with each of the digimon's thrusts, the  
combined sensations from her pounding piddle pot and the pounding her  
preteen pussy is recieving from her digital lover nearly more than she  
can take. "If...you...keep...going...so...fast...I'll...pee!"

Reaching around to place a hand on Juri's protruding piddle pot, Impmon  
replies, "That's the point, girlie!" before pressing down on the bloated  
bladder bulge, the gasp he lets out as she tightens up around him drown  
out by her shriek of protest. He only presses on her bladder for a few  
seconds, but her relief is short lived as he grabs her wrists, forcing  
her hands away from her crotch, the devil using the extra leverage to  
fuck her even more roughly as he leaves her with only her internal  
muscles to keep the golden lake from flooding the cave floor.

Muscles the girl doesn't think can hold out much longer as Juri begs,  
"Stop or I'll pee, stop or I'll pee, stop or I'll pee!" only for her  
pleas to fall on deaf ears. If anything, her words only seem to  
encourage the little devil, and when she squeezes her eyes shut and  
shortens her chant to  
"i'llpeeI'llpeeI'llpeeI'llpeeI'llpeeI'llpeeI'llpeeI'llpee!" the demonic  
digimon seems to take it as her resigning herself to her fate.

Though long since empty, Takato continues tenting the buruma and panties  
he borrowed from Juri, his boyhood throbbing terribly from the sight of  
Impmon mercilessly fucking the girl he's crushed on for years but was  
always too shy to ask out, and the fact that she's on the verge of  
wetting herself like he did mere minutes earlier and the dominant  
digimon's refusal to let up only making him harder, making him wish he  
was the one buried in that cozy cunny of hers and that he had the guts  
to dominate her the way the devil is. Unfortunately, his attempts to rub  
himself against the soaked fabric confining his privates does little to  
relieve the pressure in his young balls, and with his arms and feet  
bound like they are, stroking himself is impossible.

At that moment, several things happen all at once, or at least close  
enough together Juri can't tell the difference as Impmon slams himself  
one last time in her pussy, his first spurt of cum shooting through her  
cervix as her cunny convulses around the digidick as her own climax  
takes her and her overburdened bladder bursts like a balloon, what seems  
like gallons of golden liquid gushing forth, soaking her and Impmon from  
the crotch down, the pair of buruma and panties around her knees  
becoming more thoroughly drenched than the pair she loaned to Takato.

Letting go of the quivering girl, letting her collapse in the prodigious  
puddle of pee she put out, Impmon comments, "Yer still a great fuck,  
girlie!" Looking around, he notices that Guilmon has been staring, the  
dino's bright red digidick on full display, "Hey, Pineapplehead, would  
ya like some sloppy seconds?"

"Are they yummy?" replies the naive digimon as Impmon pulls Juri to her  
feet by the back of her shirt."

"Just lay back and relax," replies the devil to his fellow virus as he  
pushes Juri towards Guilmon, the girl still a bit dazed from her climax  
and wetting. As the human girl nears the reptilian digimon, Impmon  
pushes her to her knees and she puts up no resistence as the demonic  
digimon lines the dino's digidick up with her well-fucked hole and  
pushes her down, Guilmon and Juri letting out matching moans of pleasure  
as she recieves her first penetration from a non-mammalian dick and he  
is engulfed in his first pussy.

Though just as naive as when he was talked into fucking his tamer's ass  
a few days earlier, Guilmon's instincts soon take over as he grabs  
Juri's ass and starts thrusting up into her, and before long, the girl  
is moving her hips in time with the digimon's thrusts.

Turning to the bound boy, Impmon announces, "Now it's your turn, lover  
boy!" Impmon unties Takato's ankles, but leaves his arms bound as,  
without preamble, he yanks down the boy's bottoms and hilts his digidick  
in the boy's bowels.

As Impmon starts fucking his boytoy's tight anus, he lets Takato's now  
exposed erection bob in the open air with nothing to stimulate it,  
leaving the boy to beg, "Please, Impmon, if I don't get some stimulation  
soon, I'm gonna die!" But the digimon seems to ignore the boy's pleas  
for penile stimulation just as he ignored Juri's pleas for a tinkle  
break.

However, the demonic digimon has been slowly forcing the tamer to  
kneewalk towards where his partner digimon is fucking his girl friend,  
and when Impmon demands, "Hey, pineapplehead, spread her ass cheeks!"  
Takato's eyes shoot open to see his cock bobbing mere inches from Juri's  
delectible derriere, and just in time to witness Guilmon using his claws  
to pull the two halves apart to expose her rosebud.

As Takato watches Juri riding his partner digimon's digidick, her arms  
wrapped around the dino's neck as she sucks on the tip of the tongue  
dangling from the reptile's gaping maw, he barely notices as Impmon  
reaches around to press the boy's tip to the girl's backdoor, smearing  
the tamer's precum on the other human's puckered anus.

Breaking the closest thing to a French kiss she can manage with Guilmon,  
Juri glances over her shoulder to see what's going on as Impmon asks,  
"So what do ya say, Girlie? Does lover boy get ta fuck that plump rump  
of yers or does he go without having his pathetically puny prick  
milked?"

Gyrating her hips to stimulate both the dick in her pussy and the one  
poking at her ass, Juri replies teasingly, "Go ahead, Takato-chan can  
use my butt. Its the least I can do after that amazing display of her  
wetting one of my spare gym uniforms!"

Takato is so desperate for stimulation that he isn't bothered by the  
teasing and he cums just from Impmon pushing him forward so his cock is  
buried in Juri's ass. Takato's seed shooting into her bowels sends Juri  
into her second orgasm of the evening, her pussy clenching around  
Guilmon's digidick as Takato's ass clenches around Impmon's digidick,  
the two digimon filling their respective human lovers in unison.

After the quartet recover from their group climax and have caught their  
breath, Juri reveals she packed some wet wipes which she and Takato use  
to clean up before putting their regular clothes back on and the group  
finish off the beverages she packed while they take advantage of the  
hot, dry air of the digital desert to dry the gym clothes the human  
couple soaked with their respective accidents.

Trash disposed of, reusable supplies packed up, and the humans  
minimizing evidence of their activities, Takato and Juri realize that  
it's time they were heading home, and in their haste to get back to the  
portal, neither notice Impmon pocketing the bottle of diuretics.

Once back on the human side of the digital divide, the quartet say their  
good byes, Guilmon curling up in his hut, Impmon vanishing off to where  
ever he spends the night, and the two humans walking hand-in-hand  
through the park until they have to part ways for their respective  
homes. As the humans walk home, they notice the sun seems higher in the  
sky than it should be at this time of year and day, but don't think much  
of it until they get home, are greeted by their parents with "Back  
already?" and notice that while their watches say they've been gone for  
hours, the clocks in their homes indicate they were only gone long  
enough to make the round trip to Shinjuku park on foot. It'll be  
tomorrow before the two can compare notes, but Juri and Takato  
independantly and almost immediately conclude, 'Time must flow faster in  
the digital world! Just like during the first season of the show!'


	10. An Adventure in the Digital World Alternate Scene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takato wins the holding contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Loli, shota, wetting, golden shower, bestiality, gay/bi, foursome.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, this is an alternate scene to the previously published An Adventure in the Digital World. If you haven't read that, this might not make much sense. The point of divergence comes with the wetting(in the main story, Takato wets, here Juri is the one to lose the holding contest) and the point of re merger is as they're cleaning up post climax.

An Adventure in the Digital World by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by Irvinegamer

Alternative scene

Turning to the sound, Impmon's gaze lands on Juri as she collapses to  
her knees, both hands clamped over her buruma-clad girlhood as golden  
pee gushes between her fingers, the red fabric peeking out from under  
her palms darkening slightly as a puddle forms around her.

Growing hard at the sight, Impmon glances at Takato to see the boy's own  
member straining against the borrowed gym shorts before approaching the  
piddling preteen with a jump rope in tow. "Looks like girlie lost this  
one." While the poor girl is still wetting herself full force, the  
little devil yanks her arms behind her back and binds them with the jump  
rope before tieing her arms to her ankles.

Sneaking up on the boy, who is still staring transfixed at the sight of  
his bound girlfriend peeing herself, her face as red as her buruma with  
humiliation, the demonicdigimon yanks down Takato's shorts and panties,  
exposing his small, but rock hard erection before yanking the boy to his  
knees.

Wasting no time, Impmon hilts his throbbing digihood in Takato's bowels  
before reaching around, one gloved hand pressing lightly on the boy's  
bulging, bursting bladder as his other hand wraps around the tamer's own  
throbbing member. As Impmon starts to pound his bitch boy's ass, he  
starts stroking the boy's dick in time with his thrusts as he teases the  
tamer, "Ain't that a beeyou tiffle sight? The pathetic, little panty  
piddler sitting humiliated in her own puddle?"

Though he wouldn't put it so vulgarly, Takato has to admit Juri looks  
positively adorable in her currently disheveled and pee soaked state,  
and if his own piddle pot wasn't poised to pop, he'd probably be filled  
with an overwhelming urge to run over and try to comfort her, but as his  
torturously taut tinkle tank throbs terribly, the tamer can think of  
nothing but, "Please, Impmon, let me pee!"

Not slowing his thrusts in the least, the little devil aims Takato's  
boyhood straight at Juri's chest, the outline of her budding breasts  
visible thanks to how her shirt is stretched by her bound arms before  
replying, "Go ahead, lover boy, spray all that hot piss yer holdin' all  
over her pretty body!"

This snaps Juri out of her shock from wetting herself, but her blush  
only deepens and she can't bring herself to say anything as she  
processes the thought of Takato giving her a golden shower, her eyes  
locking on to his tip, and when she hears Takato exclaim, "I could never  
do... that!" she isn't sure whether she's happy Takato doesn't want to  
humiliate her further or disappointed.

"Meh," replies the demonic digimon, increasing the force of his thrusts,  
"Yer choice if ya rather endure the pain than give her girlfriend a  
golden shower!"

As a reward for winning the holding contest, Impmon actually allows the  
boy to climax, watching intently as the tamer's seed splatters the front  
of Juri's t-shirt as the devil floods the boy's bowels with digiseed.  
However, Impmon isn't done with Takato quite yet as he suddenly goes  
from lightly pressing on the boy's bursting bladder to crushing it under  
the digimon's full strength, the spray from Takato's tip turning from  
milky white to amber yellow as the choice of whether or not to give Juri  
a golden shower is taken out of the tamer's control.

As Takato pees uncontrollably, Impmon adjusts the aim of the tamer's  
cock to ensure every inch of Juri's front gets soaked, her t-shirt  
turning from white to yellow as it sticks to her immature curves, and  
the girl having to turn her head to the side at one point to avoid pee  
hitting her in the eye or mouth.

Once the boy is empty, Impmon pulls out of the tamer's ass and notices  
the Guilmon has been watching the whole thing, the dino's bright red  
digidick on full display.

Yanking Takato up by his boyhood and pushing the tamer towards his  
partner digimon, the devil cries out, "Hey pineapple head, your turn ta  
have fun with lvoer boy." Stumbling from Impmon's shove, Takato lands in  
Guilmon's lap, driving the dino's dick up the boy's butt and has the  
naive virus's instincts take over, the tamer finds himself with his  
thighs in a strong, reptilian grip as Guilmon pistons his partner on his  
digidick.

 

Turning his attention to the human girl, Impmon frees Juri's ankles and  
pushes her forward until she's nearly kissing the bedrock and yanks down  
her soaked bottoms. Gripping her half-moons firmly, the devil parts them  
and presses his tip to her puckered rosebud. Recalling how full she felt  
when Takato took her anal virginity and recalling just how much thicker  
the demonic digimon is compared to her fellow preteen, Juri shouts,  
"Wait! There's no way it'll fit in my-!" Only to be cut off by a scream  
of pain as the devil's digihood stretches her sphincter painfully.

As the initial, searing pain subsides, Impmon gives the sobbing girl  
little time to recover as he starts pounding her plump, little rump, not  
slowing in the least at her whimpers of, "Please, pull out, it hurts."

"Ah, stop yer belly aching!" replies the virus callously, bringing one  
of his gloved hands down hard on one of her buttocks with a resounding  
smack, eliciting another yelp of pain from the human girl. "Besides,  
would you really prefer I fuck your cunt after fucking lover boy in the  
ass?"

Not waiting for Juri to work through the pain to reply, and with a  
display of strength one wouldn't expect from such a small creature,  
Impmon manages to lift Juri off the stone floor and walk over to where  
Takato is riding Guilmon to drop the girl atop Takato's dick. Though she  
still feels like Impmon is going to shred her bowels with his girth,  
Juri can't help letting out a moan of pleasure as her boyfriend slides  
inside her pussy.

As the digimon continue to ruthlessly fuck their asses, the humans  
embrace each other, Takato doing what he can to help Juri through her  
punishment at the demonic digimon's hands, or rather dick.

Guilmon and Impmon flood Takato and Juri's bowels with their digiseed in  
near unison, sending their human lovers over the edge shortly after as  
Takato creams Juri's cunny and Juri's cunny convulses around Takato's  
cock.


	11. Molly's New Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Entei to bring her a new Mama, Molly Hale thinks back to something she saw her birth parents doing and decides she wants to try it with her new Mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Futa with balls, lolicon, hypnotism, hands-on sex ed, pregnancy.
> 
> Author's Notes: Sorry for the recent drought of updates. Lost a job offer a while back due to my potential employer finding my writings and taking offense(hence the change of pen name), which sapped some of my motivation for writing. Ggot anaother in-progress commission as well as multiple in-progress chapters for my own stories, so hopefully it won't be nearly as long until the next update.
> 
> Anyways, this was my first attempt at writing futa with balls(I personally prefer futanari with no external gonads, but the commissioner wanted Molly to have balls, so I gave it a try).

Molly's New Mama by Imouto Kitten

Commissioned by Anonymous

As young Molly Hale sat on her bed in the highest room of the tallest   
tower of the crystal castle that had once been the Hale Mansion,   
awaiting for Entei to return with her new Mama, the little girl thought   
back to one of her earliest memories.

She had been barely old enough to walk without trippping over her own   
feet and talk in full sentences and was still getting use to sleeping in   
a big kid bed when a nightmare had sent the tiny girl padding as fast as   
her little legs would carry her in her footed pajamas to her parent's   
room. She had been about to knock when she heard strange moans from   
within, and fearing the monsters from her dreams had gotten her parents,   
she instead opened the door quietly as possible, not wanting to draw the   
monsters' attention to her, but instead of any of the horrors a young   
child's imagination might conjure, what met her wide-eyed gaze when she   
peered through the crack was something beyond the little girl's   
comprehension of what was possible.

Her mom was lying on her back and her father was on top of her, both of   
them naked, and from Molly's vantage point, it looked like Papa was   
repeatedly stabbing his thingy into Mama's peepee. She knew boys and   
girls were different down there, having taken baths with Papa many   
times, but the idea that a boy's thingy could fit in a girl's peepee had   
never crossed her mind, and from what the little girl knew of her own   
body, the prospect sounded incredibly painful for the girl, for surely   
something as big as Papa's thingy should rip a girl's peepee to shreds,   
and yet her parents seemed to be enjoying what they were doing, and her   
mama even more than her papa.

Molly wanted to join the game her parents so clearly enjoyed, but she   
quickly realized it wasn't meant for more than two players, so,   
nightmares forgotten, Molly pulls the door shut and quietly returns to   
her own bed, intending to ask her parents about it later.

However, her mother went missing before Molly could ask her mama about   
the game, and while she wanted to play it with her papa, the now only   
child of a single-father was perceptive enough to realize that bringing   
it up might only make her papa miss mama even more.

But, now that she would be getting a new mama, she wanted to welcome her   
new mama by showing her the secret game her old mama and papa had   
enjoyed so much.

At that moment, the young girl is broken from her reminiscing as Entei   
bursts into the room, depositing an unconscious Delia Ketchum on Molly's   
bed.

"Is that my new Mama?" asks Molly excitedly, "She's so pretty!"

'Yes,' replies Entei telepathically, 'She's asleep at the moment, but   
she will be Molly's Mama from now on.'

"Thank you, Papa!" cries the little girl, hugging the legendary   
pokemon's massive foreleg.

'Seeing Molly happy makes me happy.' replies the beast of flame,   
nuzzling his young charge's scalp, 'Would you like me to wake her?'

"Um... before you do that,' starts Molly, nervously.

'What is it Molly?' asks Entei, his telepathy radiating reassurance to   
the professor's daughter.

"There's this game I once saw Papa playing with my old Mama, and I'd   
like to play it with my new Mama." Replies the girl, the lightest   
dusting of pink crossing her cheeks as she says it aloud.

'If that's what you wish, than feel free to play that game with your new   
Mama.' replies the illusionary pokemon encouragingly.

"But I don't know if two girls can play this game." objects Molly, "It   
involved Papa's boy thingy."

'If you wish it, you can do anything.' replies Entei, nuzzling the   
little girl once more.

"Then, if I want a boy's thingy, I just have to wish for it?" asks   
Molly, eyes sparkling with excitement.

'If that is what you wish, then it will be so.' declares the legendary   
beast.

"Then I wish I had a boy's thingy!" cries the girl with conviction. With   
the same glow as the crystal encroaching upon the land surrounding the   
Hale mansion, Molly's dress disintegrates, leaving her as naked as the   
day she was born before the glow concentrates on the child's girlhood,   
the tiny nub of her immature clit starting to swell and elongate. At the   
same time, the folds of her labia, already quite plump swell up, a firm   
ellipsoid forming either side of her vaginal opening and moving forward   
as her growing clit engulfs her pee hole.

When the glow fades, Molly is sporting a cock any grown man would be   
proud of, every bit as long and thick as her forearm, and dangling at   
it's base is a fleshy sack containing a pair of egg-sized balls hiding   
her pussy from view.

"Wow, it worked!" cries the girl, marveling at her brand new futahood   
and balls before reaching down to stroke her erection, and collapsing to   
her knees as a jolt of pleasure shoots up her spine.

'Are you okay, Molly?' asks Entei, concerned for Molly's well-being.

Waving the gigantic beast off, she replies, "I'm fine, it just surprised   
me... but if it feels that good when I touch it, sticking it in a girl's   
pee pee must be the best feeling ever!"

'Would you like me to wake your Mama now?' asks the Pokemon, padding   
alongside Molly as she approaches the bed.

"Nah, I'll wake her myself, Papa! But you should make sure no one   
disturbs us while we play." replies the girl, a bounce in her step as   
she crawls up on the bed.

'As you wish.' replies the legendary as he exits the room, leaving the   
recently minted futanari with the unconscious woman the illusionary   
beast hypnotized into believing she was Molly's mother.

Crawling next to Delia's sleeping form, Molly shakes the older female by   
the shoulder, calling out, "Wake up, Mama!"

Slowly, Delia stirs from her unnatural slumber, her eyes fluttering open   
but remaining glazed over from the trance Entei put her in. Locking eyes   
with Molly, the young mother's lips move jerkily into a less than   
natural smile as she greets the girl in a monotone, "Good morning, Molly   
dear."

Too excited to notice anything amiss, Molly replies, "Good morning,   
Mama! I want to show you this really great game."

"What game is that, dear?" replies the hypnotized woman.

"I don't know what it's called," replies Molly, grabbing hold of Delia's   
jacket, "but Mama needs to remove her clothes to play!"

"Okay, Dear." intones the mother, letting Molly remove her jacket before   
pulling her blouse over her head and tossing it to the floor. While   
Delia mechanically moves to unfasten her bra, Molly grabs for her waist   
band, yanking the older woman's skirt and underwear down in one quick   
pull.

Now sitting completely nude before the little girl, Delia asks through   
her trance, "Now what, dear?"

"Now, lay back and spread your legs, and I'll stick my boy thingy in   
Mama's pee pee!" Announces the enthusiastic child, her futahood bobbing   
as she bounces with excitement.

"Okay, dear." replies Delia, laying on her back and parting her thighs   
to allow Molly to kneel between them. Molly points her tip at Delia's   
crotch, and the little girl thrusts her hips forward in emulation of   
what she saw her father doing to her mother on that night so long ago,   
but between Molly not really knowing what she's doing and Delia's trance   
rendering her incapable of guiding Molly's cock to its goal, it takes   
several misses before Molly hits the bull's eye, burying her tip in   
Delia's opening.

Though not very deep, this initial penetration sets Molly's nerves   
ablaze, and the little girl has to pause to catch her breath before   
stepping forward on her knees, sinking another couple of inches into   
Delia's depths, sending another jolt of pleasure up the child's spine as   
she gasps from the unfamiliar and overwhelming sensations.

Once Molly has bottomed out in the older woman's depths, the futa's   
testicles resting upon Delia's ass and the mother's clit pressed between   
their pubic bones, the little girl simply sits there on all fours,   
savoring having her newly acquired bit of anatomy wrapped in the warm,   
velvety confines of a mature pussy.

Growing accustomed to being inside the older woman, Molly's eyes, full   
of love and affection lock on to Delia's glazed, empty eyes as the child   
declares, "Being in Mama's pee pee feels really good! Does it feel good   
for mama as well?"

"Yes, Dear," replies Delia, the spell of the Unown compelling her to say   
what Molly wants to hear, "So, what's next for the game?"

"Now," replies Molly, slowly pulling out, "I slide it in and out, and we   
both moan from how good it feels!" Molly's first few thrusts are slow,   
Delia's passage tight from lack of use and initially dry from lack of   
arousal on the older woman's part, but before long, the stimulation from   
Molly's girlcock has coaxed the mother's passage into producing   
lubrication and Molly's girth has stretched Delia's walls to an extent   
surpassed only when Ash was born.

As the resistence decreases, Molly picks up speed, and before long, the   
little girl is pounding the Pallet woman's pussy as hard and fast as her   
muscles will allow, her balls repeatedly smacking the mother's ass with   
a resounding thwack as Molly moans her new found pleasure to the   
heavens, no longer caring if anyone overhears them. Delia moans as well,   
but in an eery monotone and with a unnaturally regular rhythm, not that   
Molly notices, too lost in her own ecstacy to realize her partner isn't   
displaying the same euphoria.

Feeling a new sensation rising up in her boy parts, Molly cries out,   
"Mama, I don't know what, but it feels like something is about to   
happen." As her thrusts grow more erratic before, with her strongest   
thrust yet, Molly slams balls deep in the older woman, her tiny body   
trembling from head-to-toe as jet after jet of hot, fresh futa seed   
erupts from her tip, shooting straight through the mother's cervix to   
flood her womb. Though still in a trance, Delia's body reacts to being   
inseminated for the first time in over a decade by going into orgasm as   
well, her passage clenching and reclenching around Molly's futahood to   
milk the little girl for all she's worth.

Exhausted from the exertion of fucking her new mama, Molly collapses   
upon Delia's belly as the futa's first climax subsides, the child's   
afterglow soon giving way to slumber.

###

After a brief nap, Molly, still tingling from the afterglow of her first   
sexual experience, instead of a second round, decides to watch some   
television, summoning matching robes of a shimmering, crystalline fabric   
to cover their naked bodies before cuddling up in Delia's lap and   
inviting Entei to come in and rest on the floor in front of the bed.

Molly finds a news report recapping Delia's abduction by Entei and Ash   
subsequently giving chase, and curious to see what happens next, Molly   
wills the Unown to continue showing Ash and his friends as they try to   
infiltrate the Crystal Castle.

The shock of seeing Ash nearly plummeting to his death only to be saved   
at the last second by his pokemon is enough to break Delia from the   
trance Entei put her in, and her thoughts and actions once again her own   
rather than an extension of the Unown's influence, Delia blushes   
ferociously as she remembers what happened while she was hypnotized. As   
Molly stares transfixed at the screen, Delia stares at the young girl,   
the child of one of her dearest friends, a child whose diapers the   
pallet woman had changed more than once, a child who was the closest   
thing she had to a niece or daughter... barely believing that childhood   
innocence coupled with loneliness, curiosity, and whatever was behind   
Spencer's disappearance and the creation of this Crystal Castle had lead   
to this little girl willing Delia's kidnapping and then raping her.

And yet, as her blush deepens, Delia can't help thinking that, despite   
being trapped in her own mind and body at the time, and Molly's obvious   
inexperience, and how weird it is to think that the little girl had   
grown a cock and balls, it had been the best sex Delia had ever had, or   
at least, satisfied a longing the mother hadn't realized had grown so   
much in the years since Ash's father departed on his journey, and as   
Delia thought these thoughts, she couldn't help the way her body heated   
up, craving for Molly to make love to her again, wanting to teach the   
little girl how to properly please a woman.

"Molly dear?" Starts Delia, her voice now filled with the affection of a   
mother concerned for a child not her own, but who she could love as her   
own if circumstances called for it.

"Yes, Mama?" replies Molly, more cheerful than Delia had expected.

"It must have been lonely after your mom vanished and with your father   
away on work so much." says the mother, making it a statement rather   
than a question.

"Yes," says the little girl sadly, before regaining her cheer and   
declaring, "But Mama and Papa are here with me now, so everything will   
be alright!"

Delia wants to ask Molly if she'd like to play that game again, but   
before Delia can muster the nerve to ask, Molly is distracted by the   
prospect of having a pokemon battle and skips off with Entei, leaving   
Delia alone with her thoughts.

###

It took several grueling battles between Ash's friends and Molly's   
illusionary pokemon, Culminating in an epic showdown between Ash's   
Charizard and Entei, but the trainer from pallet finally managed to get   
through to the orphaned girl, and through Molly's wish for Entei to win,   
the illusionary legendary managed to break the Unown's spell before   
vanishing along with the Crystal palace, neither able to exist without   
the Unown to sustain them.

Molly now stood in the ruin's of her family's mansion, Ash, Misty,   
Brock, and Delia standing around the small child as she takes in the   
devastation left in the wake of the Unown corrupting her childish   
fantasies.

As Molly begins to sob at the realization that vanquishing the Unown   
isn't going to bring her father back, Delia drops to one knee and places   
a hand on the little girl's shoulder as she says, "I know I can never   
replace your real parents, but would you like to come live with me in   
Pallet and have me as your new Mama?"

Turning to face the older woman, Molly asks through her tears, "Would   
you really have me, even after what I've done?"

"Of course, none of this was your fault." Says Delia reassuringly,   
patting Molly on the head.

Smiling, Molly cries out "Thank You!" before tossing herself into   
Delia's arms.

As the pair embrace, Delia can feel a bulge under Molly's dress and the   
older woman knows the Unown left Molly with one good thing as she starts   
planning what to do as soon as Molly has settled into her new home.

###

It took several days to siff through the remains of Hale Manor and pack   
up everything worth salvaging that Molly wished to keep from her old   
life and transport it to the Ketchem residence in Pallet Town, but Delia   
now stood in the guest room Molly had claimed for herself and had   
transformed into a paradise fit for a princess. The mother stood in   
nothing but a silk nightie that hugged her matronly curves and was   
perhaps a bit too short for modesty's sake as she waited for her new   
charge to finish her evening bath, the older woman having made no   
protest to Molly's claims that she was old enough to bathe herself out   
of fear she'd lack the self control not to jump the little girl's bones   
without warning or consent.

Hearing Molly's footsteps in the hallway, Delia steps into the doorway   
of her soon to be adopted daughter's bedroom to meet the excited child   
with a smile as she declares, "Hey, Mama!"

Kneeling down, Delia catches the small girl in a hug, returning the   
greeting with, "Did you have a good bath, sweetie?"

"Sure did!" cries Molly before Delia plants a kiss on the little girl's   
forehead, followed by one on each cheek, and to the Johtonian's   
surprise, one on the lips. And its a pleasant surprise by all   
indications as Molly leans into the kiss, puts up no resistence as Delia   
slips her tongue between the little girl's lips, and the older woman can   
feel the one good thing the Unown left her daughter with growing hard   
between them.

When Delia breaks the kiss, she smiles at the way Molly struggles to   
catch her breath before asking, "What was that about, Mama?"

"That was your first lesson in sex, Molly sweetie." replies Delia,   
maintaining her grip on Molly as she stands up, the little girl wrapping   
her legs around the older woman's midriff and only two thin layers of   
silk separating Molly's magnificent member from Delia's breasts.

"What's sex?" Asks Molly with all the innocence of a curious child.

"It's the name of that game we played when you first woke me up after   
Entei brought me to you."

"There's more to the game than what I did to you?" Asks Molly, squirming   
a bit in Delia's arms.

"Oh yes, lots more, sweetie!" declares Delia, rubbing her cheek against   
Molly's, "and don't worry, I may have been hypnotized at the time, but I   
really enjoyed it."

"Realy?" asks Molly, clearly feeling guilty for what she had done.

"Oh, yes, sweetie, I haven't felt that good since before Ash was born.   
So what do you say, would you like Mama to teach you all about sex?"

"I'd love to play sex with Mama again and learn as much as I can!" cries   
the little girl as Delia starts carrying her to the house's master   
bedroom.

"For starters," replies Delia, "you say, "let's have sex, not play sex.   
You can also say, let's make love, or if you want to sound naughty,   
let's fuck."

Locking the door behind them, Delia sits Molly down on the bed and pulls   
the little girl's nightie off to leave her in just a pair of bright blue   
panties, Molly's member already sticking up through the waist band and   
quite hard.

Sliding the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, Delia lets the   
garment pool around her ankles before gently pushing her daughter to lay   
on her back, and kneeling over her young charge as she speaks, "Okay,   
I'm sure you already know about kissing and that it means something   
extra to kiss someone on the lips. That said, when two people kiss each   
other on the lips and then open their mouths to let their tongues tangle   
together, that's called French kissing."

To illustrate her point, Delia gives Molly another kiss on the lips,   
this time giving the girl the opportunity to slip her tongue into the   
older woman's mouth, and when she breaks the kiss, leaving Molly   
breathless once more, she trails kisses along the child's neck and down   
to the mosquito bites on her flat chest before resuming the lesson,   
"It'll be years yet before you grow any breasts, but it generally feels   
good for a woman to have her breasts played with, and the nipple is   
usually particularly sensitive." Delia licks first Molly's left nipple   
and then the right, eliciting gasps of pleasure from the little girl's   
throat as she adds, "When a woman becomes a mother and has a baby to   
take care of, her breasts fill with milk for the baby to drink, and   
unlike miltank milk, human milk is naturally sweet."

Whimpering a bit, Molly cuts Delia off with a cry of, "Mama, my boy   
thing is feeling really achey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," apologizes Delia, "I guess I've gotten you a   
bit too worked up without giving you any stimulation where you need it   
most." Touching the tip of her index finger to Molly's pee hole, Delia   
explains, "For starters, its proper name is a penis, but even grown-ups   
seldom call it that, usually calling it things like cock, dic, or   
member. Secondly, when a man's cock gets all hard in anticipation of   
going inside a woman, it can start hurting if left alone too long." With   
this, Delia starts stroking Molly's member, the little futa letting out   
a sigh of relief followed by a moan of pleasure. "Boys sometimes stroke   
themselves to relieve the urge to stick it in a woman when they don't   
have access to one. Stroking a cock like this is called masturbation if   
done to one's own cock, giving a handjob if done by someone else like   
I'm doing for you right now, and jacking off in either case."

Delia just spends a minute or so admiring Molly's reactions to recieving   
her first handjob before suddenly stopping, making the little girl   
whine, "Mamaaaaaa! Wh-why did you stop!?"

"I didn't want you getting too lost in the experience before I showed   
you the next part." Replies Delia with a mischievious smile.

"What's that?" Asks Molly.

"This!" declares Delia before opening her mouth wide and engulfing more   
than half of Molly's futahood in one go, much to the little girl's   
surprise and delight.

"Th-This feels much better than using your hand, Mama!" exclaims the   
child between moans, "Wh-what is this called?"

Pulling off Molly's girlcock briefly, Delia replies, "The formal term is   
fellatio, but its also called a blowjob, giving head, or just sucking   
cock." and then resuming doing just that, now bobbing her head and   
swallowing hard with each downward motion, slowly taking the impressive   
member down her throat inch-by-inch.

Feeling that amazing feeling from the other day starting to build again,   
Molly cries out, "Mama, that thing is about to happen again."

Pulling off her daughter's member once more, Delia all but orders, "It's   
okay, sweetie, let it all out." before resuming the blowjob once more,   
now taking Molly balls deep down her throat and reaching a hand to   
fondle the futa's family jewels through her panties.

As Molly approaches the second orgasm of her short life, she balls her   
fists in the sheets and starts bucking her hips in time with the bobbing   
of Delia's head as she cries out, "Mama, it's gonna happen!" Moments   
later, Molly thrusts her hips skyward as hard as her little legs can   
manage as she shoots her load in Delia's throat, the older woman   
swallowing around her daughter's prick to milk every last drop.

Finished with draining the little girl's futahood, Delia pulls off   
Molly's member to admire her handiwork, the child lying limp upon the   
sheets and panting heavily in afterglow. "Did you enjoy that, sweetie?"

Catching her breath, Molly replies, "That was amazing, Mama!"

I'm glad you liked it." answers the mother with a warm smile.

"Hey, Mama, can you make my girl parts feel that good?" Asks Molly,   
pushing herself up on to her elbows.

"Your girl parts?" Asks Delia, slightly confused, "You still have   
those?"

"Yeah," replies Molly, reaching down to pull her panties out from under   
her rear and down her legs before lifting her balls to reveal her tiny   
twatty, "See, Mama?"

"So, my little sweetie does still have a pussy, and a rather cute one at   
that." comments Delia, staring at the puffy lips that conceal the   
child's cunny even with her balls out of the way.

"Pussy?" asks Molly, tilting her head in curiosity.

"That's what grown-ups call a girl's private parts." replies Delia,   
"They're also called things like cunt, cunny, twat, twatty, and if you   
want to get technical, the outside parts are called labia or vulva and   
the inside is a girl's vagina."

"But can Mama make my pussy feel good like Mama made my cock feel good?"

"Of course," replies Delia, laying down next to Molly and inviting, "Why   
don't you come sit on Mama's mouth while resting your cock between   
Mama's breasts."

"Okay," says Molly, straddling the older woman's neck, "Like this?"

"That's perfect, sweetie!" Exclaims Delia as she reaches up to fondle   
Molly's half-moons and buries her tongue in Molly's virgin hole, Making   
the little girl squeal in delight.

After a minute or so of licking Molly's pussy, Delia pulls away to   
explain, "This is formally called cunnilingus, but is also known as   
eating a girl out or simply licking pussy. You can also pleasure a girl   
by fingering her." At this, the older woman slides one of her fingers   
inside Molly's tight twatty, careful not to damage the little girl's   
hymen and seeking out her G-spot. Finding it, Molly lets out another   
squeal of pleasure as Delia explains, "The g-spot, located a few inches   
up the front wall of a girl's passage, is one of her most sensitive   
spots.

Cupping the little girl's balls with her other hand, Delia adds, "And   
before I forget, this sack is called a scrotum, and the proper term for   
those orbs inside it are testes or testicles, though most just call them   
balls or nuts."

Done with her explanations for the moment, Delia resumes eating out   
Molly's girlhood, the tiny futa trembling from head-to-toe under her   
mama's ministrations. Glancing down, Molly notices how her prick is   
nestled between Delia's breasts, and remembering what the older woman   
said about most women enjoying having their breasts fondled and feeling   
her cock starting to ache from her pussy getting all the attention, she   
reaches down, her small hands sinking into the mother's supple flesh as   
the futa starts to knead the older woman's boobs. At the same time,   
Molly pulls them together, enveloping her futahood in her new mama's   
soft, supple, and warm flesh, her moans growing louder not only from   
having both her boy and girl parts stimulated at the same time, but from   
Delia moaning into the little girl's pussy from having her boobs played   
with.

"Mama," cries Molly, "It's going to happen again! And I feel it in both   
my cock and pussy!"

Pausing in her cunnilingus, Delia informs, "Molly, sweetie, it's called   
having an orgasm, climaxing, or simply cumming."

Moments later, Molly cries, "MAMA! I'm cumming! I'm cumming with both my   
cock and pussy!" As her entire body seizes up, her tiny twatty   
tightening to trap the tongue that teased and tantalized her folds and   
her girlcock gushes great, gooey gobs of cum, splashing Delia's belly   
with a bounty of baby batter.

When she recovers from her third male orgasm and her very first female   
climax, Molly's eyes flutter open and an expression of confusion crosses   
her face as she spots her seed spilled on her mama's trim tummy, having   
not noticed her ejaculation when she had planted a load in the enspelled   
Delia's womb or had shot a load down Delia's throat. "What's that?" asks   
the curious girl, running her finger through the mess. "It doesn't look   
or smell like pee, and its creamy instead of watery."

"It's proper name is semen, but it's also called cum, seed, or jizz,   
among many, many other things." replies Delia, "When a cock climaxes, it   
ejaculates, or expels that sticky, white stuff, which is full of sperm."

"Sperm?" asks Molly, still staring at the dab of semen on her   
fingertips.

"Sperm are tiny, tadpole-like things that a daddy puts in a mama's belly   
where they join with the mama's eggs to make a baby grow in the mama's   
belly." explains Delia, giving the little girl time for her words to   
sink in.

After several long moments of silence, Molly's look of confusion gives   
way to one of realization as the intelligent child asks confirmation of   
her deductions, "So, when I stuck my cock up mama's pussy and had my   
first climax, was I squirting mama's belly full of my cum? And that's   
how babies are made... so does that mean me and mama are going to have a   
baby with me as the papa?"

"You sure did squirt a lot in me, sweetie, and I may inddeed have a   
baby. That wouldn't bother you, would it?" replies the older woman,   
nudging the young girl off her so she can sit up and look her adopted   
daughter in the eye."

"I'd love to have a baby with mama!" replies Molly eagerly, her girlcock   
returning to full mast at the prospect.

With a smile, Delia wraps a hand around Molly's girlcock as she asks,   
"Would my little girl like to slide this in and out of her mama's pussy   
until she shoots more sperm in her mama's belly?" The child nods,   
moaning softly as the older woman starts to stroke her. "Would my little   
girl like to shoot her load inside mama until mama's belly grows big and   
round with my little girl's baby?"

"YES, MAMA!" cries the little futa, starting to buck her hips against   
Delia's hand.

Stroking faster, the older woman asks, "Would you like to fuck me every   
day until our baby is born?" At another, even more eager nod, the little   
girl moaning too loudly to speak, Delia removes her hand from Molly's   
member and laying on her back and spreading her legs declares, "Then   
feel free to go ahead and stuff me with that big, beautiful girlcock,   
though maybe you'd like to show me how well you've learned to eat   
pussy?"

"Su-Sure." replies the little girl, resisting the urge to ram herself   
balls deep to get on all fours between the older woman's thighs,   
bringing her face within a few centimeters of her new mama's twat.   
Inhaling deeply of Delia's scent, Molly tentatively sticks out her   
tongue, and surprised by how good the older woman's pussy tastes, buries   
the muscular appendage deep in Delia's folds.

"Oh my," lets out Delia with a gasp, "You're quite a quick study, aren't   
you, sweetie?" the praise causing Molly to smile with her eyes as she   
redoubles her efforts to make her new Mama feel as good as the older   
woman made her feel just minutes earlier.

As she continues her ministrations, Molly discovers a little nub at the   
front most extent of Delia's slit, and gripping it between thumb and   
forefinger, Asks, "Mama, what's this?"

Gasping at Molly's touch, Delia replies, "That's mama's clitoris, or   
clit for short. It's the most sensitive spot on a woman's body."

"Really?" asks Mollly, massaging the tiny bundle of nerves with her   
fingertips, enjoying the way the older woman squirms at the touch.

Feeling her futahood starting to throb once more in need, Molly   
declares, "Mama, my cock is getting all achey again, can I go ahead and   
stick it in?"

"Sure, go ahead, sweetie." replies Delia, barely getting the words out   
before Molly sinks herself to the root in Delia's passage. At first,   
Molly simply savors being balls deep in the older woman once more, but   
even this proves much better than the time in the Crystal Castle, as   
Delia, now fully in control of her own body, rhythmically clenches and   
unclenches her internal muscles, massaging Molly's shaft and causing the   
little girl to collapse in the puddle of semen she left on the older   
woman's belly.

Delia runs her fingers through Molly's hair as she savors being filled   
for only the second time in over a decade, but it isn't long before the   
desire to feel Molly moving in and out grows overwhelming.

"Come on, sweetie," declares Delia, bucking her hips slightly as she   
trails a hand down Molly's spine to cup the girl's half-moons, "Please   
pound mama's pussy like you did the other day." Needing no further   
encouragement, Molly pulls most of the way out of Delia's passage before   
sliding back in, and before long, the little girl is setting a rather   
swift pace.

"YES!" cries Delia as she's fucked for the second time since Ash was   
born, this time able to enjoy it properly without the Unown's influence   
dulling her awareness. "Fuck mama nice and hard with that big, fat   
girlcock!"

"Mama, it feels a lot better than when we did it before! Does it feel   
good for Mama as well?" cries Molly, alternating between thrusting as   
fast as her slender thighs will allow and grinding her pubic bone   
against Delia's clit.

"It feels wonderful, sweetie, much better than while I was under the   
Unown's spell." Replies the young mother, "And your cock is so much   
bigger than Ash's father was!"

Smiling at the praise, Molly redoubles her efforts, only to let out a   
gasp as, in reward, the hand on Molly's butt snakes further south to let   
Delia slide a finger up Molly's pussy.

"Oh mama! That feels nice!" cries Molly as Delia starts to finger her   
cunny once more.

Giggling a bit, Delia replies, "Maybe you should try to find a nice boy   
to stuff you with his cock as well? Or maybe talk your big brother into   
doing it when he returns home."

Though she's already shot her load twice that evening, between having   
Delia's pussy squeezing her futahood and Delia's finger tickling her   
cervix, coupled with the young girl's general lack of experience, it   
isn't long before Molly is crying out, "Mama, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Do it sweetie," coos Delia, "Shoot mama full of your hot, sticky seed!"   
before contorting her spine so she can capture her adopted daughter's   
lips in a passionate kiss despite the rather drastic height difference.   
As their tongues meet, Delia wraps her legs as tightly as she can around   
Molly's waist, pulling the little futa as deep inside her as she can and   
ensuring the little girl can't get away, not that Molly would want to.

Neither is sure who climaxes first as Molly erupts right against her new   
mama's cervix, flooding the older woman's womb for the second time as   
the mother's cunt convulses around the futa's member, trying to milk the   
little thing for all she's worth.

When the pair finally come down from the high of orgasm, Delia collapses   
to the sheets, Molly lying on top of her, still balls deep in the older   
woman as they both pant in afterglow.

Delia is the first to catch her breath as she comments, "That was   
wonderful, sweeti! Possibly the best sex I've ever had."

A tired smile on her face, Molly replies, "That was amazing, Mama!"

Smiling at Molly's reaction, Delia asks, "Does my little girl think   
she's up to one last bit of fun before we go to bed?"

"What's that, Mama?"

Gently extricating the little girl from between her legs, Delia rolls   
over and pushes up on to all fours before reaching back, and cupping her   
own half-moons pulls them apart to expose her puckered anus as she asks,   
"Would my little girl like to give this hole a try?"

Molly shows hesitance for the first time that evening as she asks, "But   
isn't that hole, really, really dirty?"

"Normally, yes," replies Delia, adding a seductive sway to her hips,   
"But I did a really, really good job of cleaning it earlier this   
evening."

"I don't know..." continues Molly, still not sure about this.

"Come on, sweetie, if you don't like it, I won't ask again, and besides,   
this hole should be a lot tighter than my pussy. Come on, please do it   
for mama."

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt to try." Says Molly, kneeling behind   
Delia and placing her own hands on Delia's butt. The older Woman has to   
part her thighs a bit more than what's natural to put her rear passage   
at the right height for the little girl, but Molly is soon buried in her   
mama's butt.

"Oh my, mama's butt is so hot and tight!" cries Molly, and despite the   
girl's earlier reservations, she's soon fucking the older woman's ass   
with as much vigor as when she fucked her pussy, the little futa's balls   
slapping repeatedly against Delia's recently fucked pussy.

When Molly announces her impending climax once more, Delia reaches back   
to fondle the child's balls, telling her to "Come on, sweetie, empty   
these in Mama."

Her thrusts grow more erratic, but just before she finishes, Molly yanks   
out of Delia's butt to bury herself in the older woman's cunt just in   
time to seed the mother's womb once more.

Exhausted from the evening's events, Molly collapses to the sheets, her   
futahood finally going fully limp as she smiles up at Delia.

"I guess my little girl needs some rest." Replies Delia, deciding not to   
question her as to why she didn't shoot in the older woman's ass as she   
retrieves a tub of wet wipes from her night stand drawer and uses a few   
to clean away where Molly's seed has been spilt on their skin.

Discarding the used wipes, Delia asks, "Would you like to sleep with   
Mama tonight?"

Stifling a yawn, Molly replies, "That sounds nice, mama."

Standing up to turn down the sheets, Delia scoops the tiny futa up in   
her arms, hugging Molly tightly to her chest as she lays down.

As Molly says, "Good night, mama." Delia offers a nipple to the little   
girl.

"Here, sweetie, how about you suck on mama's boob tonight?" As the small   
girl latches on, the mother adds, "It'll be months before I start making   
milk to feed the baby, but you're welcome to suckle until the baby   
arrives, and you're welcome to any leftover milk the baby doesn't   
drink."

Noticing that Molly is already fast asleep, Delia whispers, "Good night   
sweetie." before turning out her bedside light and joining the little   
girl in slumber.

###

Ash wasn't sure what would greet him when he returns home after the   
Silver Conference, Knowing little about what his mom and his new, little   
sister had gotten up to while he was gone. As such, to say he was   
surprised by the scene that greeted him as he entered the ketchum   
residence would be an understatement.

His mom sat there on the couch, but that wasn't what shocked the young   
trainer. Her belly had ballooned to an enormous size, the mother now   
nine months pregnant with her second child, due to give birth any day   
now, and in Dlia's arms was Molly, the little girl nearly sitting atop   
the older woman's baby bump as the pair kissed each other. Ash couldn't   
see it from where he was standing, but he would've been even more   
shocked to know that, though both females are fully clothed, Molly's   
erect girlcock is out and slid up under Delia's top to nestle between   
the mother's breasts, the flesh orbs now heavy with milk for the soon to   
arrive child.

Spotting her son out of the corner of her eye, Delia breaks the kiss to   
greet him, "Welcome home, dear. I was just bonding with your new   
step-mama a bit. Oh, and in case it isn't obvious, you'll soon have a   
new baby brother or sister."

As the situation finally catches up with Ash, the nearly teenaged boy   
faints from the strain of the multiple revelations.


End file.
